Darkness Hidden In Light
by Shadowstorm11
Summary: After nearly being wiped out by the largest dog pack they'd ever seen, the Clans decide to each take one kit to become friends with the others, to grow up and become Clan Leaders, close to the others. This ensures that the Clans will not fight amongst themselves, but stand together under threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new Warriors book that Smokestarrules and I are writing! This chapter was written by Smokey and the next one will be myself!**

Leaves crunched as cats padded through the sunny forest, the moor, from the river, and the pine trees. The sun shone down upon these cats as they entered the clearing cautiously. Each of the five had a small bundle in their jaws, most of which were wriggling frantically.

"You brought yours?" The brown and white tom asked the others, setting down his bundle. The others did the same, setting their own furballs down. They stepped back as their bundles started to unravel.

The bundles were in fact kits, and they blinked up at the older cats curiously.

The ThunderClan leader, a gray tabby tom called Stormstar, stepped forward. "What is their names?" He rumbled. He nudged the black-and-white she-cat he'd brought. "This is Leopardkit." Leopardkit ducked away, growling playfully.

Harestar, the WindClan leader, placed his tail-tip onto another kit- a dark gray tabby tom. "This is Hawkkit."

The ShadowClan leader, Frondstar, nodded towards a tiny brown she-kit. "Shadekit is ShadowClan's pick."

The last two leaders looked at each other before Finstar of SkyClan stepped forward. "My kit is called Sharpkit, in honor of Sharpclaw." Sharpkit, a ginger and black tomkit, blinked up at them with wide blue eyes.

At last the RiverClan leader, Dapplestar, came forward. She nuzzled the tiny tortoiseshell she-kit that she'd brought. "This is Lilykit," she said proudly. "My own daughter."

The leaders stepped back and sat a little way away from the kittens. Suddenly aware that she was alone, Shadekit stood on shaky little legs and bumped against Hawkkit, who cocked his head at her.

"Why are we here? Do you know?" He asked her, and she shook her head. Sharpkit joined them, Lilykit and Leopardkit behind him.

"I overheard my leader," Sharpkit said. His blue eyes studied them all as they listened carefully. "He said that we're gonna be raised to be friends, and eventually leaders."

The kits grinned at that; every kit's dream was to become leader!

"Why?" Shadekit asked quietly. "The Clans have always hated each other, right?"

Hawkkit pondered this, "maybe it's because we'll be good leaders if we're friends?" His tail flicked excitedly. "Cause that means we won't argue as much."

The other kits smiled again, and they started talking together, which made the leader's smile softly.

"I have a feeling that this experiment is starting off well," Stormstar said, turning his head to look at Finstar.

The ginger SkyClan leader dipped his head. "I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay so first of all Smokey and I would like to say a big THANK YOU we have gotten such positive feedback from the prologue if this book let me see... 6 Reviews 3 Favorites and 3 Followers so thank all of you! This chapter was written by me! :) Also I'm putting what the five kits look like at the bottom.

Leopardkit grumbled as she swung from side to side, she was being carried again! Stormstar had only said something about meeting those other kits again before picking her up. It had been two days since she had seen those kits, and she was still curious.

As they arrived, the black-and-white kit was dropped on the ground. Leopardkit looked around, she was in a small clearing and she could see the other kits. Hawkkit, Shadekit, Sharpkit and Lilykit were standing off the the side, their leaders towering above them.

As the four kits started walking towards her, Leopardkit felt Stormstar push her slightly and she stumb-Oops! She backed up, embarrassment wafting through her. She had knocked over Sharpkit. "S-sorry!" She squeaked.

Sharpkit stood up quickly. "It's okay," he said. Lilykit and the others joined them.

Hawkkit smiled, waving a paw. "So if we are going to be friends," He began directly at little Shadekit. "We need to get bigger."

Shadekit glared at him as he laughed. "Hey!" She said indignantly.

Leopardkit laughed. "It's true." She said, Shadekit growled playfully and leaped at Leopardkit, tackling her to the ground with surprising stretch.

"Finally! Okay, who will I fight?" Lilykit said in the background. Leopardkit faintly heard Sharpkit and Hawkkit attacking each other, as she rolled around with Shadekit, trying to dislodge the small kit, but Shadekit held on tight.

Finally, Leopardkit managed to kick her off, only to tackled by Hawkkit, who she bit gently on the shoulder.

After a while the kits were all tired and they called a draw. Leopardkit sat down, panting. After she had gotten her breath back, she stood up. "Let's play hide and seek!" She said.

Lilykit nodded, "Yeah! That sounds fun!"

The others grinned and Leopardkit yelled, "Not It!"

Three more Not Its sounded, and the kits looked at Hawkkit, who had been watching a butterfly. He looked at them. "Huh?"

Sharpkit rolled his eyes "Okay," He began. "Hawkkit, we're playing Hide and Seek, you're It, now start counting!" Sharpkit finished with a grin before speeding off, yelling one last thing over his shoulder; "and stay in the clearing!"

Hawkkit started counting and Leopardkit ran to the corner of the clearing. She looked around quickly and saw some low-placed ferns. Leopardkit jumped into them, only to find Sharpkit. "Oh, sorry!" She said.

Sharpkit looked at her, his electric blue eyes gleaming. "Quickly! Get down, you can stay here." He said generously.

Leopardkit nodded and crouched down next to Sharpkit, breathing fast.

"Awwww Foxdung!" Lilykit's cry echoed throughout the clearing.

"Yes! Now I've found you and Shadekit!" Hawkkit called cockily. Leopardkit could hear him getting closer.

"Sorry," Leopardkit whispered to Sharpkit. "But I have to win." Before he could say anything, Leopardkit pushed him out of the ferns with her front paws, grinning mischievously.

"Hey!" She heard him yell and a moment later Hawkkit found her. "Mousebrain! I didn't really find Shadekit!" Hawkkit gloated. "I tricked you!"

Leopardkit groaned, but couldn't hold back a smile. She had been tricked! Shadekit came out from behind a tree trunk, grinning widely. Leopardkit dipped her head to the tiny cat in mock respect.

"Everyone! It's time to go home!" Before Leopardkit could say goodbye, Stormstar grabbed her and started walking back to camp.

Leopardkit sighed. "That was fun! I don't want to go to camp!"

Stormstar purred but said nothing.

They arrived back in camp and Leopardkit padded over to her brothers, who were near the nursery. "Hi," she greeted.

Her brothers, Larchkit and Foxkit, simply glared at her. "Go away!" Foxkit growled.

"Yeah! We don't want you and your specialness around!" Larchkit agreed.

Leopardkit flinched, ears flicking backwards. "What did I do?" She asked quietly, amber eyes wide with hurt.

"You are the so special Chosen! Always going off, Out of camp with Stormstar!" Larchkit growled. His tabby tail lashed angrily.

"Just leave us alone!" Foxkit said.

Leopardkit's tail drooped "I-I'm sorry," She said sadly. Her head dropped as she padded away, tail dragging in the dust.

Leopardkit, black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Hawkkit, large dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and legs, amber eyes.

Shadekit, Small light brown she-cat with darker paws, blue eyes

Sharpkit, dark ginger tom with a black chest and underbelly and electric blue eyes.

Lilykit, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! We have a new chapter up today! This was written by Smokestarrules!**

Lilykit bounced excitedly on her paws as she made her way through the tall grass that encircled the gathering area. The air was slightly chilly, with Leaf-Fall right around the corner, and the sun was high in the air.

Lilykit was now six moons old, and Dapplestar had allowed her to leave camp to meet the others by herself for the first time! She couldn't wait to tell her friends!

After four moons of meeting pretty much every other day, the kits were now the best of friends and knew each other pretty well.

She slowed down as she approached the clearing, a grin already spreading across her face as she heard the mews of her friends.

She peeked through a large bush, seeing that she was the last one to come. She could see Hawkkit's large bulk sitting next to Shadekit, the tiny she-kit, as usual. And there was Sharpkit and Leopardkit, looking- hmmm..

Lilykit refrained herself from greeting them just yet, narrowing her green eyes at the last two. Lilykit prided herself on the fact that she could read body language extremely well, and if what she was seeing was correct-...

She watched her four friends stand up and talk together, falling into an easy banter, but if she wasn't mistaken- Sharpkit had a crush on Leopardkit.

Grinning widely, Lilykit finally walked out from behind the bush, excited over this new information. "Hey guys!" She shouted as she joined them. "What're we doing?"

Shadekit glanced at her, shuffling her tiny paws. "I'm gonna be an apprentice this time tomorrow!" She said, eyes gleaming brightly. Lilykit purred at this news, as did the others.

"I'm pretty sure the Leaders have engineered that purposely," Sharpkit cut in, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Because surely we weren't all born on the same day, yet we're all getting our apprentice names tomorrow at sun-high." His tail waved in excitement, and his bright eyes gleamed.

Lilykit purred harder. Sharpkit, ever since their first meeting, had always been the unofficial leader; he had natural-born leadership and whenever the group had to make a decision, they usually looked to him for advice. Lilykit also thought that Sharpkit had absolutely no idea about them looking to him, and she found it amusing.

"So, does anyone know what's going to happen once we're apprentices?" Hawkkit said. He'd sat down next to Shadekit and Lilykit, his bulk towering over them, especially Shadekit. Leopardkit sat on Lilykit's other side, with Sharpkit sitting in between Leopardkit and Shadekit, making a wobbly circle.

Leopardkit narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hawkkit glanced towards her. "I mean, will we still be allowed to visit each other?"

The clearing went silent, the only sound now coming from the wind. The kits all shared worried glances, concerned and new thoughts coming into their minds. Lilykit frowned, what would happen? She didn't want to be separated.. from her... littermates..

Her few young moons in RiverClan had been lonely, being the only kit in camp; her one sickly brother hadn't made it one day, and she couldn't remember him at all. She supposed that at least that ensured her mother, Dapplestar, was around more often, but still...

"-together." Sharpkit's voice broke into her thoughts, and Lilykit glanced up to see everyone watching the tom kit anxiously. His gaze was unwavering, a determination in them not usually found in such a young cat.

"I won't allow it," Sharpkit said. "If it comes down to it, I'll sneak out to meet you guys." He was completely honest, Lilykit thought. Sharpkit's eyes were his downfall and strength, you could see whatever he was feeling in them, anytime.

"Me too," Hawkkit said, subconsciously stroking his tail along Shadekit.

"I will as well." Lilykit promised. She valued them too much to let them leave and drift apart.

"Of course!" Shadekit chirped, making them all purr. Lilykit turned her head to Leopardkit, who was the last.

The black-and-white she-kit purred when she saw their gazes all directed to her. "Of course, you mousebrains," she said, mock-wearily. "Don't even doubt that for a heartbeat."

Lilykit's face lit up; as did the other's, as they all glanced around at each other happily, feeling their bond grow stronger.

Hawkkit stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Now that that's over with," he began. "What do ya wanna do now?" His amber eyes glowed with mischief.

Leopardkit purred, standing up slowly. Lilykit narrowed her eyes, she knew Leopardkit well enough now to know that the other she-kit had a trick to play.

"Maybe.. wrestling?" Leopardkit said quickly, springing at Hawkkit with a speed that completely contradicted her earlier attitude. The two kits tumbled away from the group, rolling so that Lilykit couldn't tell what fur belonged to which kit.

Shadekit leaped out of the way to avoid being trampled, squeaking. Sharpkit turned to face Lilykit with a disbelieving look. "Well, that answers that question." He said, purring.

Lilykit tensed in case he jumped at her, but instead he padded over to the pile of fur that was Hawkkit and Leopardkit, leaping into the fray with a pleased meow.

Lilykit sat down with Shadekit, neither of them keen on joining the fight. Shadekit, because she'd get squashed, and Lilykit because she'd prefer not to be ganged up on.

"They're kinda scary, aren't they?" Shadekit said teasingly, making her voice loud enough for Hawkkit to throw her a playful glare.

Lilykit nodded. "Yes, they are," she said, purring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Its Shadow here and this chapter was written by me! Smokey and I will try to post as much as possible but don't expect it everyday like we were doing**

"From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw." Frondstar yowled to the watching Clan.

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw! Shadepaw!" The Clan yelled to the sky.

Shadepaw flinched away as an apprentice called Brackenpaw padded up and licked her cheek affectionately. she turned to him. "Um, what are you doing?" She mumbled, embarrassed.

He grinned, "Sorry beautiful, I'm just so happy we get to spend more time training together." He brushed his tail over her back, a strange glint in his eyes.

Shadepaw grinned, " No-o!" She said with a laugh. "All of my training will be with my siblings!" At his sudden expression of anger, she stepped away from him, feeling self conscious, Shadepaw was suddenly worried that she hurt his feelings, so the light-brown she-cat smiled gently.

Brackenpaw lashed his tail in frustration, but before he could speak again, Frondstar called Shadepaw out to train. Brackenpaw purred again, his anger completely gone. "See you later, beautiful." He said, rubbing up against her.

Shadepaw flinched away from him and ran up to Frondstar. "I'm ready!" She said with a smile. Frondstar nodded and started walking to the camp where her friends met up. As they walked, Shadepaw went over some of the things that had happened the past few moons. She remembered all the funny moments where Lilykit had tried pushing Leopardkit and Sharpkit together, she remembered setting up the trap with Leopardkit to have Hawkkit fall in, lots of stuff.

"Shadepaw." Frondstar said suddenly. Shadepaw looked at her, walking around a bush. "I expect you to do well, I didn't pick you as our next leader without a reason." The ShadowClan leader said sternly.

Shadepaw opened her mouth to say something but Frondstar continued "You had better be stronger and better then all of them." Shadepaw frowned as the ShadowClan leader walked ahead of her.

The light-brown she-cat ran back over to the leader "Why?" She asked "Why do I have to be better? Aren't we all going to be leaders?" The gray tabby she-cat looked down at Shadepaw, her green eyes flashed with something that Shadepaw recognized but couldn't think of.

"Because Shadowclan will someday rule all the Clans and you are the one that is going to make that happen." Frondstar snarled "You have no choice it is your destiny." Shadepaw stared at her in horror What?!

Shadepaw thought fast if I say no then she will get someone else to do it Shadepaw smiled a cruel grin and nodded "Very well." She said in a dark voice "I will prepare for my destiny." Frondstar smirked, and started walking again.

Shadepaw suddenly recognized the glint in the leaders' eyes, bloodlust, she decded with a shiver.

They finally came in range of the camp, and Shadepaw pushed through the ferns. "Hey Shadepaw! What took you so long?" Hawkpaw yelled over to her. Shadepaw glanced at Frondstar and she nodded, letting her go. The light-brown apprentice padded over to her friends, who were gathered in the middle of their little camp.

"Sorry," She murmured. "Had to talk to someone." Shadepaw watched the leaders gather together and start to whisper, narrowing her eyes.

Lilypaw rolled her own eyes. "Whatever, we're apprentices now!" She said happily.

Leopardpaw nodded. "Yeah! I'm Leopardpaw now!" Sharppaw smiled, and Shadepaw laughed "What do you think they are talking about?" Leopardpaw asked.

Shadepaw looked at Sharppaw and the others did the same. "They are probably talking about our training, and how it will work out sense we are from different Clans and have different skills." Sharppaw said, his blue eyes glinting bright.

Hawkpaw nodded, "What he said."

Lilypaw suddenly looked down sadly and the four was immediately worried, Lilypaw rarely got down. "Are you okay?" Leopardpaw asked gently. Shadepaw stepped closer to Lilypaw and Hawkpaw, curious.

Lilypaw sniffed. "I... just thought of something, what will happen when we become Warriors? Will we still be able to see each other?" Everyone was quiet.

Hawkpaw frowned determinedly. "No." he said loudly, and Stormstar glanced over at them. "Even when I'm a Warrior, I will see you guys here."

Leopardpaw nodded, seemingly agreeing with Hawkpaw for once. "Yes. My brothers don't even like me anymore, you guys are all I have let." Leopardpaw said, lashing her tail.

Shadepaw nodded and touched noses with Lilypaw.

"No matter what." She said quickly to the larger cat. "We are littermates, and we will still together."

She put one paw out and looked at the others. Would they cooperate?

Sharppaw grinned and immediately placed his paw next to hers followed by Hawkpaw and Leopardpaw. They all looked at Lilypaw and she smiled. "No matter what," She said happily, pushing her paw against the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So I know this chapter took a while but we will try to get the next one out soon!**

Hawkpaw entered the WindClan camp at around Sunset, earning a nod from Harestar as the two went separate ways. The leader padded off to his den while Hawkpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

He took a rabbit and brought it underneath a small rock outcropping, before laying down and beginning to eat, famished.

He'd just been out training with the others- and the leaders. They had been doing combined battle training, where it would be three against two, and the odds could turn any second. It was fun, but it was also extremely tiring.

The Clan bustled around him, filling him with a pleasant sense of contentment. It was nearing Leaf-fall, and every Warrior was out hunting, growing strong for the moons of hunger ahead.

As Hawkpaw bit into the rabbit, a cat padded up to him. He glanced up to see his sister, Petalpaw, who was carrying a mouse. She sat next to him, reddish fur brushing his dark gray.

"How's your friends?" She asked him, amber eyes gleaming curiously. Petalpaw had been great about Hawkpaw's journey outside the camp when they were kits, she was very cool-headed and calm. Hawkpaw couldn't have had a better littermate.

"They're fine," he mumbled around a bite of the rabbit. He swallowed, and grinned at her. "You'll get to meet them someday."

Petalpaw's tail flicked up. "Really?" She said. "That'd be great!" Her eyes shone as she added, "I'd really like to meet them!"

Hawkpaw purred as he took another bite from the rabbit. "I'm sure they'll like you," he said, swallowing.

He finished the rabbit, stood up, and stretched, chest heaving as a yawn overtook him. Petalpaw watched him, amused. "Tired?" She asked, amused. "After all, you did go out with the Leaders today." She stressed the word leaders, narrowing her eyes playfully at him.

"Of course not," Hawkpaw said mock-arrogantly. "I'm the strongest one there!" He sat back down, giving his sister a wide grin. "The others don't even have a chance against me!" He knew he was being too confident, but he also knew that his sister would read between the lines.

"Oh, really?" Petalpaw stood up. To anyone else, she would seem casual, but to Hawkpaw, he could see that her muscles were tensed and her eyes were gleaming with mischief. "Surely someone there must be better than the great Hawkpaw?" She sauntered closer.

"Not even close!" He boasted. His tail flicked from side to side as he studied his littermate's movements, his own forepaws clenching into the ground.

Petalpaw pounced. She landed on his pack and nipped playfully at his shoulder. He growled and tried to roll, but she jumped off to avoid being squashed. Before he could become aware of his surroundings again, she was batting at his nose with sheathed paws, disorientating him even more. His vision swimming, he lashed out with a paw and caught her in the chest. He was then given a few blissful heartbeats to regain sight while she tried to catch her breath. The two apprentices stared at each other, before laughing.

"Call it a draw?" Hawkpaw grinned, muscles still weary from his earlier training.

"Sure, I was about to beat you anyways."

"No you weren't!"

Hawkpaw stretched contentedly in his makeshift nest, feeling his fur brush up against his sister, who was in the nest near him.

"Our ancestors are bright tonight," he said, directing her gaze to Silverpelt. A flick of her ear told him she agreed.

The two were sleeping alongside most of the Clan- out under the stars. They had chosen nests highest up, and probably had the best view.

As Hawkpaw gazed at the stars, his mind started to wander. It directed him to his out-Clan friends. He knew that they were destined to be eventual Leaders- but was he cut out for it? Did he even want to be leader? No. The sudden thought surprised him, but it was true: he had no desire to be in control, to lead cats to their perhaps death or victory.

He blinked slowly, worry entering his amber gaze. What would happen if he refused leadership? The others would feel betrayed- he realized. They would feel as if he wasn't one of them. And then the new WindClan leader would be completely separate from the rest of the Clans. Perhaps even the weakest, the targeted Clan. That was a terrifying thought.

Petalpaw's snoring brought him out of his thoughts, and he decided on sleeping now. Curling up in a ball, he tucked his tail over his nose and shut his eyes, sleep claiming him almost instantly.

 _There was cats everywhere in the WindClan camp. Cats battling, blood-soaked cats, even dead cats in every place he turned. Bodies littered the ground- and he found with horror that he recognized most of them. He realized with a jolt of pain that Harestar was on the ground, with his throat torn completely out and his amber eyes blank._

 _Horrified, Hawkpaw backed away and bumped into something soft. Turning, he saw Shadepaw- but she was bigger, older. She scowled at him and leaped - he tensed, ready to fight - but she sailed through him, landing instead on another cat who'd been just behind him._

 _He turned to see Shadepaw brutally rip into the new cat, before darting away. That was when Hawkpaw saw the victim._

 _A cry of unimaginable pain caught in his throat- it was Petalpaw. He darted to her, tears welling up in his eyes. She was bleeding heavily, her throat and stomach ripped open. As he watched, however, she opened her eyes, and spoke._

 _"You... you did this," her voice creaked and her body heaved with each breath._

 _Hawkpaw frantically shook his head. "No! How could I have?" He was openly crying now, tears running down his fur to the blood-spattered ground._

 _His sister gave him a look that was filled with such fear, pain, and hatred, that he nearly turned tail and ran._

 _"Y-you refused leadership," she rasped, amber eyes dimming. "You brought this upon us.. because we weren't part of the allies..."_

 _Hawkpaw shook his head slowly. "No.." He murmured, distraught. "No. I couldn't have!" His voice rose to a yowl. "No!"_

 _Petalpaw didn't say anything, but she simply looked at him, amber gaze so full of hate that he felt sick to his stomach._

 _"Your fault..." Were her last words as she slumped down, the life leaving her eyes._

And then he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! We have a chapter that was written by me!**

Sharppaw paced around camp. He was ready to go see his littermates, but Finstar was talking to the deputy, Birdheart.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked a voice. He turned around nearly smashing muzzles with the other cat. Shaking his head, he realized that it was his sister, Swanpaw, with Wingpaw, his brother, behind her.

"Oh, sorry, yeah.. I'm fine." Sharppaw said, stepping back, his ginger tail brushing the camp exit.

Swanpaw tipped her head. "Okay, if you're sure." The pretty light ginger she-cat had always chosen for everything. Except becoming leader, obviously. Sharppaw used to feel jealous. Now he didn't, of course, considering his future destiny. Wingpaw, on the other paw was immensely shy and was overlooked a lot but Sharppaw thought that maybe his brother preferred it that way.

"So, Sharppaw, how has training been going?" Swanpaw asked. "I mean are you learning all the other Clans secrets? Are you better then the rest?" Sharppaw's head spun. Did she really think that was why he went?

Sharppaw opened his mouth to retort, but Finstar interrupted. "Come on, Sharppaw!"

"Have fun training with a dreamy tom!" Swanpaw called.

Sharppaw flicked his tail to show he heard her and ran out of camp following his leader. He wasn't sure what his sister had meant by that. When he caught up to Finstar, the ginger leader spoke. "So," he began. "Do you like any of the cats you have met here?" Finstar looked at him with something flashing in his eyes. Sharppaw tipped his head and nodded; grinning.

"Of course! They are pretty much my littermates by now!" He said, his ears twitching bashfully.

Finstar lashed his tail, the leaders' short temper kicking in. "I've seen you around Leopardpaw." He snarled. Sharppaw gulped. Oh no, had Finstar found out that he liked her?

I mean, uh, I don't like her! No. We are both going to be leaders of separate Clans!

Sharppaw chuckled nervously. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, but before Finstar could answer, Sharppaw set down his paw next to a bramble, and purposely tripped; which regrettably made him made him go flying down a hill, crashing right into a certain black and white spotted she-cat. "Leopardpaw!"

Leopardpaw groaned. "Ow, get off me Sharppaw!" Sharppaw managed to find his paws and stepped back. Leopardpaw stood up and snarled at him playfully. "I'll get you back Sharpstar of StupidClan!" Before walking away.

Sharppaw sighed, that was embarrassing. Hopefully no one else saw th- Sharppaw looked to his right and saw the other three trying to not laugh. Lilypaw purred. "Smooth, Sharppaw. " She said.

Hawkpaw and Shadepaw suddenly burst into laughter, Sharppaw narrowed his eyes and turned away from the partners in crime, walking over to Lilypaw and Leopardpaw. After a few seconds or so the other two joined them and the leaders signaled for them to come over.

Even from just standing there the leaders looked powerful: Stormstar, the great leader that took after Bramblestar; Frondstar, the powerful cat from Rowanstar's time. Dapplestar, Lilypaw's mother, Harestar the very old but still strong leader. And the best of all Finstar, the amazing leader who had given Sharppaw his name.

Sharppaw bounded over, leading the other four. His blue eyes gleamed with curiosity, what would they learn today?

"Today," Harestar rasped. "We are going to tell you the stories of some of the greatest leaders to this day." The old leader looked wistful for a heartbeat. "Tallstar, Firestar, Crookedstar, Blackstar and Leafstar."

Sharppaw just finished listening about Blacksta- "Take that!" He heard- what were they doing? He turned around, only to get hit by a flailing paw. "Hey!" He said, stepping back.

Behind him, Harestar sighed. "I guess I'm done then." The old leader sounded weary.

Sharppaw narrowed his eyes and grabbed Shadepaw before she could leap into the battle the other three were having. "What are you doing? We were learning about amazing leaders!" Sharppaw said. He was confused, why didn't anyone else want to learn?

Shadepaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah so interesting." She said sarcastically. "Some noble cat did some noble thing and they saved the clans, blah blah blah!"

Hawkpaw appeared at of nowhere and loomed over Shadepaw. "We have not finished our battle," He said in a dramatic voice, grinning.

The two were about to spring at each other again, but Dapplestar called for all of them, in a no-none sense tone. Lilypaw was the first to make it to Dapplestar, followed by Shadepaw. Leopardpaw and Sharppaw quickly joined them while Hawkpaw brought up the rear.

"I'm going to teach you all how to catch a rabbit," Dapplestar said. Her eyes were bright as she gazed at them.

Hawkpaw visibly brightened, being the WindClan cat of the group. "Does that mean we are finally getting out of these trees?" He asked excitedly. The five apprentices usually met in a small clearing by the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border. Leopardpaw, the ThunderClan apprentice, shot him a mischievous glare.

Dapplestar nodded. "Yes, WindClan has kindly granted us permission to use their territory today." Hawkpaw beamed and looked around. His expression fell when he realized that none of them were looking too happy.

"Is no one else exited?" His tail drooped.

Shadepaw purred, "sorry, but the rest of us are used to trees." She flicked Hawkpaw's shoulder with her tail to show sympathy.

Lilypaw shrugged and nudged the large apprentice. "I kinda agree, I mean, my territory has trees but not very much." Hawkpaw nodded, and growled at Shadepaw playfully when she stuck her tongue at him.

At Dapplestar's call they all started walking towards WindClan territory. Sharppaw was dreading what was coming, how did they hunt if there's nowhere to hide? Leopardpaw and Shadepaw fell beside him.

Leopardpaw shuddered. "This is not going to be fun." Shadepaw made a small noise of agreement. "I mean, how do they hunt if there's nothing to hide behind?!" The black-and-white she-cat continued.

"I agree, but somehow they do it." Sharppaw said, shrugging. "Anyways, it's gotta be impressive."

"Okay, WindClan uses their speed to catch rabbits. There is not much stalking involved. Now, most of you are used to hiding in the undergrowth," Dapplestar said. "So don't worry if you can't do it immediately." Hawkpaw nodded to the others, flexing his claws.

At the end of the day Hawkpaw had two rabbits, Lilypaw had managed one, and luckily, the other three managed to catch one more together.

Sharppaw was walking back to SkyClan camp. And something popped in his mind. Wait, Sharppaw thought. Swanpaw had said something about a dreamy tom, does she like Hawkpaw?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lots of drama happens in this chapter, be warned.**

Leopardpaw bounced excitedly, accidentally knocking into Sharppaw. "Watch out!" He said, shooting her a glance.

"Sorry," she flattened her ears. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He snorted, but gave her ear a lick to show that he was playing. "Obviously."

"Stay focused, you two." Leopardpaw jumped as the ThunderClan leader, her leader, Stormstar, spoke right behind her. He gave her a scrutinizing look as she turned to look at him. "We're nearly there."

"Yes!" Shadepaw said from beside him. "I can't wait!"

They were walking alongside a stream - all of the apprentices and Stormstar, that is - on their way to the Moonpool. The leaders had decided to revisit one of the Clans' old customs, and have them make the journey to share tongues with StarClan. Stormstar had volunteered to take them, and the others had agreed.

The sun was sinking in the sky, ensuring that it would be nightfall b the time they arrived. Stormstar gently guided the five apprentices through the path, the warm wind rippling their fur.

As it grew steadily darker, Leopardpaw squinted ahead. Her tail curled up as she saw a stone slope at the edge of her vision. "Stormstar! Is that the Moonpool?" She said, flicking her ears towards the slope.

Stormstar glanced up and nodded, a purr rumbling in his throat. "Yes it is." He confirmed. "Tread carefully now," he added with a worried glance at Shadepaw, the smallest. "It can sometimes be slippery."

Shadepaw stiffened and shot an unamused glare at him, but the leader didn't seem to notice. Leopardpaw stifled a purr of amusement as the tiny she-cat stalked ahead to pad next to Hawkpaw.

"Funny, isn't it?" Sharppaw came up beside her. His bright blue eyes glowed with amusement as he nodded ahead towards the two she'd been observing.

"With their height difference, I mean," he elaborated at her confused look. Leopardpaw looked again, and found that he was right; Shadepaw was easily the smallest member of the group, and Hawkpaw was the largest, and so he towered above her like an apprentice and a full-grown Warrior.

Purring in agreement, Leopardpaw flicked Lilypaw with her tail. The tortoiseshell she-cat had kept mostly silent, and that just wasn't like her.

"You okay?" Leopardpaw asked her, keeping one eye on the approaching slope of the path to the Moonpool. "You've been quiet."

Amusement flickered in Lilypaw's eyes. "Just noticed me, have you?" She teased. "Too busy talking to your mate?"

Heat flickered through Leopardpaw's pelt. "What? Sharppaw's not my mate!" She protested, glancing over at the tom to make sure he couldn't hear this conversation. He was padding ahead, the sunset reflecting off of his reddish pelt.

"Suuuuuuuuure," Lilypaw purred. Leopardpaw was spared from an answer as the group reached the slope, and started to gently recline down. She could smell water, and her pelt prickled with anticipation. They entered a cave-like structure, and Leopardpaw felt small grooves in the rock floor, as if pawprints.

She padded towards the middle, where a pool reflecting the sundown light lay. No cat spoke, they knew that this was in fact the Moonpool. Stormstar sat beside it and gestured for the others to do the same. "And now we wait," the ThunderClan leader said quietly.

The wind, chilly from the cave air, rippled through Leopardpaw's fur as it grew darker and darker. The group sat in silence, listening to the breeze as the Moonpool glowed.

Finally Stormstar spoke. "It's is time," the gray leader said. "Go an touch your noses to the pool, I will stand watch."

Slowly, Leopardpaw padded up over to the Moonpool. She felt some cat's pelt brush against hers, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the water to see who. Without a word, she lay down and stretched her head towards the glimmering water. Cold washed over her muzzle as she touched the pool, and she sank into a deep sleep.

It was pitch black, darker than any night Leopardpaw had ever seen. Cold swept through her bones, making her shiver violently. She opened her jaws to call out, but no sound came out. What had happened? Was StarClan rejecting her? What had she done wrong? Panic hit her like a bolt of lightning. Would she be trapped here, forever?

Suddenly the setting changed. She was now standing in a clump of weeds, mud squashing against her paws. Pine trees towered above her, and it was dark and misty. "ShadowClan territory?" She said, recognizing the marsh. "Why am I here?"

Leopardpaw's ears twitched as she heard voices deeper into the marsh. Curious, she headed towards the sounds. Padding through the mud, she scented cats. Lots of cats. Not only ShadowClan, she could scent SkyClan and RiverClan too, and the slightest trace of WindClan and ThunderClan. Panic rose in her paws, where was her Clan?

"-almost completely gone." She suddenly saw the cats she'd heard, five of them all sitting in a clump of reeds. Scars littered their pelts, some only half-healed. It as too dark to make out their pelts, but they smelled familiar. She crept closer, determined to hear what they were saying.

"SkyClan has only lost a few cats," one cat said. He was sitting with his back to Leopardpaw, but she could hear the power in his voice. "What of ThunderClan?"

A voice that Leopardpaw was sure she knew spoke next. "ThunderClan has lost many. Two Warriors turned many more against myself." The she-cat's voice was weary with grief. Leopardpaw saw the first cat, a reddish tom, touch his nose to her ear.

"RiverClan is mostly here," a petite she-cat muttered. Leopardpaw swiveled her head to glance at her. The darkness was not helping, but Leopardpaw thought that she could see swirling tortoiseshell markings.

The next to speak was a smaller cat. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked around her companions. "ShadowClan is all here," she admitted, sympathy flashing in her gaze.

The last cat, a massive gray tabby, growled suddenly and stood, unsheathing his claws and slashing at the ground. "Fox-dung!" He swore. "This is all my fault! I should have known that she would betray me!" He glanced up, and Leopardpaw gasped as his amber eyes swept around the clearing. He looked so familiar...

"I'm sorry," the tom rasped, his tail and head drooping. I did this to the Clans... I'm sorry.."

"No." The reddish tom spoke up, standing. "This was not your fault. This was her fault. She did this. Not you."

The tabby didn't seem to believe him, but the smaller she-cat stood as well. "Hawkstar," she said in a broken voice. "You did not give the order to turn our Clans inside out."

Silence fell, and Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes. Hawkstar, she thought. Who was he? What was she seeing this?

The reddish tom paced in a circle, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Great StarClan," he muttered, "why has this happened?" His gaze swept over the clearing as if searching for an answer, and Leopardpaw stifled a gasp as his electric blue eyes trailed over her, not seeing her at all.

She knew those eyes...

That was Sharppaw.

So that meant...

Leopardpaw's eyes widened as she now recognized the leaders. Hawkpaw, with his powerful frame and tabby shoulders. Shadepaw, with her small body and bright eyes. Lilypaw, with her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt. Sharppaw, with his brilliant blue gaze and large paws.. and... herself, Leopardpaw could see herself.

Her older self had weary amber eyes, and her white steaks were caked with mud and blood.

Leopardpaw backed away, her mind struggling to figure this out. Why was she seeing this? What had happened? Had they failed as leaders?

She turned and ran, ears flattening against her head as she tried to get away. Suddenly the pine forest was gone, showing the ThunderClan territory that she knew and loved.

Leopardpaw gazed into it, swallowing a yowl of grief as she spotted bodies of cats that she knew, blood covering the ground. She shut her eyes against the sight, not wanting to see anymore.

Then she was tumbling through the air, jaws open in a silent scream as blackness swamped her.

Leopardpaw woke, gasping for air and sprang away from the Moonpool as if her tail was on fire. Breathing heavily, she barely noticed that the other apprentices had done practically the same thing, her wide gaze fixed on the pool in horror.

Stormstar was suddenly at her side, nudging her with his muzzle. "Leopardpaw!" He demanded, worry making his pelt prickle. Ignoring him, Leopardpaw turned her gaze to the others. Judging by their own erratic breathing and wide-eyed looks, they had experienced the same thing.

Leopardpaw's head swum and she fought to stay standing, battling against a wave of nausea.

She had no idea how they got back to the territories, she didn't even remember the trek across the path. She just remembered exhaustion pulling at her bones as her mind threatened to shut down. Then she realized that she was in her nest in the apprentices den, and fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep, too tired to stay awake any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilypaw woke with a gasp. What was that?! All she could remember was slowly walking back to RiverClan territory, with Dapplestar waiting at the border.

She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. They had been going to the Moonpool, and then... Her eyes widened as the memories suddenly flooded in.

The tortoiseshell apprentice prided herself on her sight, she had figured out who the cats that were speaking were immediately. She remembered the terrible things they had spoke about. Then she had woken up, along with the rest of her group.

The next thing Lilypaw remembered was her mother, Dapplestar, asking her worriedly what had happened.

 _Lilypaw trudged through ShadowClan mud, seeing the RiverClan border and her mother in sight. Dapplestar ran to her. "Lilypaw! Are you okay?" She had exclaimed, seeing her daughter's wide-eyed look. Lilypaw hadn't answered her, the horrible sights of her dream still flashing throughout her mind._

 _Dapplestar had nudged her, obviously very worried for her, but Lilypaw still hadn't replied._

 _She had shuddered as she remembered the blank look from Sharppaw-star washing over her. Lilypaw had then suddenly realized that she was in camp and had padded over to her nest, falling asleep instantly, to a dream full of nightmares._

Lilypaw shook her head. In her dream it had looked as if Sharppaw - Sharpstar - she corrected herself; had been looking for someone. If that was us in the future, then perhaps Sharpstar remembered and subconsciously looked for us, Lilypaw decided mentally.

Dapplestar stuck her head into the den. Seeing that Lilypaw was awake she practically bounded in.

"Lilypaw!" Dapplestar exclaimed. Lilypaw smiled as her mother covered her in licks.

"Hello Mother," Lilypaw mewed, her voice high. "It's good to see you."

Dapplestar sighed. "Oh, thank StarClan you're okay!" Her mother visibly relaxed. Lilypaw stared at her, worry reflecting in her eyes. She knew that her mother had lost all her other kits - Lilypaw's siblings - and she would do anything to keep Lilypaw safe.

The tortoiseshell apprentice smiled, trying to look reassuring. "I'm okay, thanks."

Dapplestar nodded, although she didn't move. "What happened last night?" She asked. Lilypaw shivered, the horrible dream fresh in her mind. _I need to talk to my friends about this_ , Lilypaw decided, her ear tips shaking.

Lilypaw faked a smile at her mother. "Oh nothing, I was just tired," she lied, ears burning. Dapplestar tipped her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well. . okay then, start getting ready for training." Dapplestar said sweetly, nuzzling her head. Lilypaw nodded, relieved that she had believed her.

When Dapplestar left, Lilypaw then realized that she was in the apprentices den -or apprentice den- she corrected herself. Lilypaw was the only apprentice in RiverClan right now, and there was only one kit, Willowkit, in the nursery. Lilypaw stood and looked around the den. She was very grateful for her other friends, she'd practically been alone her whole life.

When she'd been a kit she was the smallest, the weakest, a she-kit with three brothers. And at the time Lilypaw had been fine with it. She had had plans to be the next medicine cat, and then at the age of two moons the dog pack came.

Many cats died in those moons and the clans just barely managed to drive them away. Lilypaw's strongest brother, Frostkit, had been destined to become leader. Everyone in the Clan knew it, until he died alongside her other brothers.

One of the dogs had gotten in the nursery. Dapplestar was off fighting somewhere, and the only reason Lilypaw had survived was because she hid. She had hidden and watched her brothers get slaughtered.

Lilypaw shook her head, banishing the dark thoughts from her mind. She gave herself a quick wash and slipped out of the den. Across the camp, the Warriors were gathering by the deputy, Carpclaw, eager to join a patrol. Lilypaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a raven, her favorite.

As she sat down, Lilypaw vaguely wondered why there was always a raven on the fresh-kill pile, considering how hard they were to get. She shrugged and dug into the raven, not noticing the tom walking up to her.

"Hey, Lilypaw!"

Lilypaw turned her head to see Graystorm. The young Warrior was a handsome blueish-gray tom with bright blue eyes. Lilypaw dipped her head at him. "Hello, Graystorm! How's the patrols?" She asked.

Graystorm shrugged and sat down. "Okay I guess, thanks to you and the others there is peace among the clans for the moment," He smiled at her. "I think it's really brave of you to do this, Lilypaw."

Lilypaw smiled and looked down, blinking in embarrassment. "Thanks, Graystorm," she said.

The gray tom opened his jaws to say something else but was interrupted by Lilypaw's mother.

"Come on Lilypaw! We don't want to be late!" Dapplestar yowled from her place by the camp exit.

Graystorm smiled, "Oh well, see you later Lily." The tortoiseshell apprentice purred in amusement at the nickname and bounded over to the leader.

"I'm ready!" She said gleefully. Dapplestar nodded but flashed a strange look over Lilypaw's head at Graystorm. She ignored the indecipherable look and ran out of camp. _I need to talk to them about the dream._

Lilypaw didn't bother waiting for her mother as she ran through RiverClan territory, she by now knew it well enough. Eventually she made it to their little camp and stopped, gasping for breath. She entered the mini-camp to see all the others coming in as well. Lilypaw smiled and greeted everyone, and soon they all sitting together, closer than usual.

"So, did everyone see future us at the moonpool?" Sharppaw asked. His fur was prickling. Lilypaw nodded and the other did the same as he continued. "Well, I think that might have been a vision of the future. . . as bad as it sounds."

Lilypaw lashed her tail, "I agree, I think that was us as leaders." She said. Leopardpaw's eyes were dark and Hawkpaw had his tail over Shadepaw's shoulders.

"What is going to happen to our clans?" Hawkpaw whispered, "What did we do to it?"

Lilypaw looked at Hawkpaw. "Look, maybe that bad thing happened because we gave up here, maybe our future - past selves gave up and that's why the bad things happening. Well, I'm not giving up. I'm going to do everything I can to prevent that vision." Lilypaw finished, the others staring at her.

Leopardpaw nodded, "It seems like ThunderClan and WindClan are going to get the worst of it, well I'm not going to let that happen."

Shadepaw and Sharppaw both nodded determinedly. Hawkpaw shook his head, blinking in gratitude at Lilypaw. "You're right," he said firmly. "We have to prevent it."


	9. Chapter 9

Shadpaw bounced impatiently as she watched the sun sink lower and lower. "Come on, come on," she muttered under her breath as more ShadowClan cats started to gather around the camp exit.

It was a full moon, and Shadepaw was going to be able to go to the gathering this time! It would be her first time, and her pelt was prickling in excitement. And the best part, the leaders of all Clans had decided to let Shadepaw and her other friends all go this time, so they could all experience their first gathering together!

"Hey, I'm glad you're coming," Brackenpaw's voice came from beside her. Shadepaw turned to face him, curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it being your first time and all," he said. "I can show you around!" Shadepaw wasn't sure that she liked the expression on Brackenpaw's muzzle. . . he seemed kind of too enthusiastic.

"Um, sorry," she said. "My friends will be there, so we're gonna explore together."

Brackenpaw's eyes flashed with anger before he smoothed his fur back down. "Silly me, of course you will," he crooned, stepping around her. She watched him warily, still not sure of what was going on. "May I join you?" He said.

Shadepaw blinked. "Um," she said, uncomfortable. "I'll have to ask them. . "

"Brilliant!" Brackenpaw smirked. "I'll see you there!" He darted off, waving his tail at his mentor, Blackstripe.

Shadepaw shook her head irritably, brushing the thoughts for her head. She looked up again and saw the moon getting ready to rise. Then Frondstar was beside her, calling out the cats that were chosen to go to the gathering. Shadepaw bounced on her paws. Finally, she thought, as they exited the camp.

The ShadowClan cats raced through the pine forest, heading towards the RiverClan border. Shadepaw was right at Frondstar's side, her paws churning faster and faster in order to keep up. They ran for a short while, before Shadepaw smelt RiverClan.

She wrinkled her nose, but kept going. She'd never tell Lilypaw - or any of the others, really - how disgusting her Clan's scent was, but. . .

Her paws sank into marsh, getting wetter and wetter as the Clan crossed the border, carefully keeping two fox-lengths to the lake along the shore. ShadowClan may have been the most aggressive Clan, but Shadepaw would like to think that they wouldn't provoke unnecessarily.

She scented the RiverClan patrol up ahead, and could almost smell Lilypaw's singular scent winding through it. She waved her tail excitedly.

The moon had risen by the time they reached the gathering island, and Shadepaw's fur was bristling in excitement. As ShadowClan made it to the tree-bridge, she breathed in deeply, trying not to look at the dark water beneath her as she clambered onto it, following Frondstar.

The tree seemed to rock precariously and she dug her claws into the bark, feeling her muscles tense as she continued on, slower than before.

"Move it, slow-slug," Marshclaw, a tabby-striped senior Warrior, gave her a small push from behind, and she hissed at him. Did he want her to fall?

"I'm going as fast as I can," she said, just barely managing to not snap at the older Warrior. "Not everyone has done it already. . " She added under her breath. Thankfully she made it across the tree-bridge safely, and her eyes widened as she struggled to take in the glory of the island. "This place is awesome!" Shadepaw exclaimed.

"It sure is!" Lilypaw suddenly materialized beside her. "It's good to see you," the tortoiseshell cat said affectionately before flicking her tail and leading Shadepaw into a clump of ferns. "The others are over here."

The ferns emerged into a small, sandy clearing where moonlight shone through the gaps of trees. Shadepaw's tail curled up when she saw her friends waiting for her.

"Shadepaw!" Leopardpaw stood and bounded forward to touch noses with her. "It's great to see you! Isn't this place the best?"

"It is," Shadepaw readily agreed, twining her tail with Hawkpaw's and giving Sharppaw a friendly nod. He nodded back, warmth flickering in his gaze.

"So, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends, Shadepaw?" The warmth of the air suddenly turned cold as Brackenpaw padded out of the same fern clump, his amber eyes glinting. "I'd love to know them."

Shadepaw's pelt flooded with embarrassment, though she wasn't sure why. "Sure," she agreed weakly, catching Sharppaw and Leopardpaw exchanging wary glances. "Brackenpaw, these are my friends, Lilypaw, Hawkpaw, Sharppaw, and Leopardpaw. Guys, this is Brackenpaw."

Brackenpaw nodded stiffly to the others, as if he thought he was above them. He probably did, Shadepaw thought crossly. Hawkpaw, Leopardpaw, and Sharppaw merely nodded back, but Lilypaw strode right up to the golden tabby ShadowClan cat. She stopped inches from him and looked him up and down before shaking her head.

"Nope!" She said, directing her voice towards Shadepaw. "Not good enough for you!"

"Lilypaw!" Shadepaw hissed immediately, her ears burning. "Sorry," she added to Brackenpaw awkwardly. He just scoffed and stalked away, tail high in the air. To be honest, Shadepaw wasn't all that sad to see him go.

"Really?" She said at Lilypaw, mostly to try and hide her relief.

"What?" Lilypaw's face was the picture of innocence. "He's not!" However, she flicked her tail quite triumphantly when the ferns stopped rustling from Brackenpaw's exit.

"When do you think the gathering will start?" Hawkpaw asked, stretching his jaws open in a yawn.

"Probably soon," Sharppaw said. He looked up. "It must be nearly moonhigh by now."

Suddenly Shadepaw scented another cat coming- a RiverClan cat. She opened her mouth to warn her friends but the cat bounded into their little clearing before she could do so.

"Graystorm!" Lilypaw's tail curled up in delight as Shadepaw scrutinized the newcomer. He was blueish-gray, with darker tabby stripes and bright blue eyes and a strong frame. Shadepaw didn't think he was much older than herself.

"Hey Lilypaw!" Graystorm greeted his Clanmate. He turned and dipped his head to the Shadepaw and the others. "Greetings," he said respectively.

"Hello," Sharppaw said, dipping his head in return. Shadepaw murmured a greeting and heard Hawkpaw and Leopardpaw do the same.

"Graystorm is one of my friends," Lilypaw said happily, sitting down and flicking her ears. "He helped me after. . " She swallowed and met Shadepaw's eyes. ". . After the whole Moonpool thing."

Ah, so Lilypaw at least hadn't told Graystorm what the problem had been. That was comforting, Shadepaw thought. Beside her, Sharppaw opened his jaws to say something but was cut off.

"Let the gathering begin!" Frondstar's voice echoed from somewhere right of them. Graystorm stood immediately, blinking affectionately at Lilypaw.

"I'm gonna go sit with my littermates," he said, dipping his head at the others. "It was nice to meet you."

Hawkpaw purred. "Likewise," the big tabby said. Graystorm disappeared into the bushes where the call had come from. Shadepaw stood up, seeing Sharppaw do the same.

"Come on," the tom said, nudging Leopardpaw onto her feet. "Lets go find somewhere to sit."


	10. Chapter 10

Sharppaw flicked his tail, scenting another mouse ahead in the bushes.

He flanked right, tasting the air to ensure that he was upwind, and glanced over to his left. Across the clearing, amber eyes glowed from within a clump of grass.

The mouse was coming closer between them, and Sharppaw felt his muscles tense. His blue eyes sought the other cat's, and they seemed to read each other's thought for a heartbeat.

Now.

Sharppaw lunged out of the undergrowth, pouncing at the plump mouse. It ducked under his claws and darted away, heading back towards the trees. Sharppaw continued the chase, bounding faster and faster - but this prey was fast - the mouse had almost reached the cover of trees-

Leopardpaw darted out from her hiding place, catching the mouse in her front claws with a yowl of triumph. She bit down on it's neck cleanly, and Sharppaw felt his pelt burn with pride.

"Great catch," he said evenly, dipping his head to her as she started to bury it.

"It's your catch too," she said. "You led it right to me."

Sharppaw broke into a purr. "But you killed it," he said modestly, blinking affectionately at her.

Another vice broke in. "Yeah, yeah, you're both amazing, we get it," Lilypaw bounded up to them, touching noses with them quickly. "Seriously though," she said, ducking her head. "That was great, you guys definitely beat the rest of us."

Hawkpaw and Shadepaw had reappeared as well, offering their own congratulations of the catch. Sharppaw felt awkward under all the praise, but was warmed by it.

"Well done," Finstar, his leader, padded up to the group of apprentices. "You two have clearly mastered working together." His yellow eyes probed Sharppaw's blue ones for a moment, and the younger tom looked down, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I agree," Stormstar said, making his presence known from behind a tree. "We were watching the entire time. That was impressive communication."

The leaders had recently been giving all of the apprentices assessments, with the leaders trading off days to watch over them but still look after their own Clan. Sharppaw felt slightly proud that they were getting along without arguing that much.

"Thank you," Sharppaw said, dipping his head to the ThunderClan leader. He glanced back at Leopardpaw. "I still say she did most of the work, though."

Leopardpaw glared at him, but didn't respond. However, she was very huffy and refused to speak to him as they all gathered their prey and headed back to the clearing. Sharppaw wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. She was mad at him for putting himself down? Hmm.

The group of cats reached the clearing and divided the prey up among the five Clans. Sharppaw took a vole and a rabbit in his teeth, dutifully waiting for Finstar.

"Alright, we'll meet again the day after tomorrow," Stormstar said to them all. "Harestar and Dapplestar will take you fishing." Sharppaw thought about that for a moment as Hawkpaw groaned. Fishing would be interesting, he wondered if he would be any good.

"Alright, come on Sharppaw," Finstar said shortly. Sharppaw didn't argue- his leader had a short temper. He nodded, dropping the prey he was carrying, and padded back up to his friends, touching noses with each of them.

"See you, Sharppaw," Lilypaw winked at him. Stifling a purr, he dipped his head back.

He felt his heartbeat increase as he approached Leopardpaw, the last cat he had yet to say goodbye too. The other apprentices were leaving, with only himself, Leopardpaw, and the leaders left in the small clearing.

Swallowing, he touched his muzzle to hers, breathing in her scent for a heartbeat before pulling away again. "Bye, Leopardpaw," he said, trying to act normal.

"See you soon, Sharppaw!" She blinked affectionately at him before narrowing her eyes. "And don't let me catch you putting yourself down again."

He purred. "I won't. . let you catch me," grinning, he turned away, picking up his prey and leading Finstar into the trees. Sharppaw could feel the leader's stare burning into his back, but he didn't turn around. Finstar didn't say anything until they reached camp, when the older tom stopped him.

"Wait," said Finstar, blocking the entrance to the camp with his tail. Sharppaw paused and looked at him.

"What?" The apprentice asked, narrowing his eyes. Finstar had been tense all day, which was not like the usual easygoing leader- despite his temper. "Did I do something wrong?"

The leader stared down at him. "Not quite," he said finally, his golden eyes revealing nothing. "Not yet, anyways."

Sharppaw's pelt prickled. "Yes?" He prompted, barely hiding the impatience in his voice. He refused to upset his leader any more.

"I'm concerned about your attachments to the others," said Finstar, who'd sat down so he was at eye level with the large apprentice. "I understand the pull to them- to know what is going on in their lives, but you need to be loyal to SkyClan above all else."

Sharppaw was dumbfounded. "What?" He spluttered, temporarily forgetting that this was his leader. "But that's the entire point of this, isn't it?" His ginger tail lashed, blue eyes glowing angrily. "I thought I was supposed to get close to them!"

Finstar's eyes narrowed. "Yes. You are," he said. "But not too close."

"Grr.." Sharppaw bit back an angry retort. "Yes. Of course." He said, hoping that the leader had missed the sarcasm. He grabbed his prey and entered the camp, fury making his pelt bristle.

"Watch out!" Sharppaw stopped in his tracks and looked up, seeing his littermate, Swanpaw. He had nearly ran straight into her. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," he apologized, giving his sister a quick lick. "I'm not in the best mood."

She snorted. "Well, don't give it to anyone else," her gaze flickered over to the nursery, which was at the far end of the camp. "Frozenstorm's already worked up enough with Leafstrike's kits being late."

Sharppaw nodded, his gaze sharpening. Leafstrike had supposed to have kitted a few sunrises ago, but it still hadn't happened. Her mate, Frozenstorm, was beside himself with worry, and hadn't gone out on any patrols since then, refusing to leave camp.

"Where's Wingpaw?" Sharppaw asked, wondering where his brother was.

Swanpaw shrugged. "Out training," she said. "I'm stuck in camp because I'm on elder duties." She gave him a disgusted look.

Sharppaw purred in amusement. "Well, good luck," he said, retrieving his prey. "I'm gonna go put this on the fresh-kill pile.

Swanpaw flicked her ear to show that she'd heard him, leaving, and he deposited the fresh-kill onto the pile. His pelt prickled again, and he didn't have to turn around to know that Finstar was staring at him.

He wondered why it was worth it to argue with the leader, but immediately a picture of Leopardpaw came into his mind, and he knew that there was no way he'd be able to give her - or any of them, really - up.


	11. Chapter 11

Leopardpaw glared at her brothers, who were taunting her. Again. The two were annoying her to no ends! "One would think you would be able to stand up for yourself if you trained with the leader every day!" Foxpaw sneered. His pelt bristled.

Leopardpaw turned away from them. "Leave me be," She said, trying to surpass the feelings of hurt she always got when they picked on her. Why couldn't she have normal, loving littermates?

Larchpaw stepped closer, "What's wrong? To afraid to fight?" He snarled, and as Leopardpaw shook her head trying to walk away, her brown tabby brother blocked her path. "Are you too scared?" He taunted.

"Of course she is, Wimppaw can't do anything by herself! She needs her special leader friends to do anything!" Foxpaw spat, joining his brother in front of her.

Leopardpaw bristled and loomed over her brothers. "Shut up, you Foxhearts! When my real siblings come you'd better get out of the way, If you say one bad thing to my friends I will skin you." Anger fired up in her belly as she narrowed her eyes.

Larchpaw huffed and walked away, his chin in the air. But Foxpaw remained, his eyes dark. They showed a surprising level of maturity far higher than Leopardpaw thought her brother had ever had. "Don't give into the darkness," He murmured quickly before padding away to follow Larchpaw.

Leopardpaw watched him leave in confusion and disbelief. What had just happened? His eyes and voice had carried none of the hate he had for her, and all she could tell from him was that he looked. . . sad. Leopardpaw decided to go ask her father about it. Maybe he would know.

The black and white she-cat glanced around for her father, Eagleflight. He had returned from the dawn patrol a while ago, so he should have been still in camp. Finally. Leopardpaw spotted him and padded over with a fake smile on her face.

Eagleflight glanced at her, "Good morning Leopardpaw," He purred warmly. The black and white apprentice nodded, trying to muster a purr herself.

"Hello Eagleflight," She murmured, sitting down next to him. "Can I talk to you? About my brothers?"

Eagleflight shifted, blinking at her worriedly. "Sure, what's the matter?"

Leopardpaw shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed but they haven't been. . . very kind lately," Eagleflight gave his daughter a deadpanned look and Leopardpaw bristled. "And it's not just sibling arguments! Ever since I was chosen they have been nothing but trouble. . . It's not like Foxpaw to be like that. . Larchpaw I understand, but not Foxpaw."

Eagleflight sighed and licked her ear affectionately. "Just talk it out with them," He said. "I'm going hunting with Frostheart." The black tom stood up. "Just try?" Her father said, walking away and joining Leopardpaw's mother, Frostheart as she padded out of camp.

Leopardpaw glared after her father before standing up. She shifted her paws, about to go confront her bothers, but suddenly the black-and-white apprentice was knocked over by a large tom. "I, Hawkstar, claim this camp in the name of WindClan!"

Leopardpaw playfully snarled and pushed him off. "About time Hawkkit, did you drag down the others?"

The gray tabby didn't reply as the others joined him. "Hey guys!" Leopardpaw said, immediately in a better mood as she met Sharppaw's bright gaze. Lilypaw gave her a purred hello, and Shadepaw nuzzled her flank.

Stormstar padded to Leopardpaw from his den and smiled warmly at the apprentices. "Greetings, apprentices. ThunderClan is happy to show you around." Leopardpaw twitched excitedly. A few sunrises ago, Frondstar had put forward that the apprentices should know each other's camp, in order for future references. Stormstar had offered to be first and Leopardpaw had the responsibility of showing them around the camp, introducing them to important cats and showing them secret entrances and stuff like that.

Shadepaw gazed around. "Wow! This place looks. . . A lot like ShadowClan." She finished with a confused look.

Lilypaw purred, "I agree, probably because this is the best setup for a camp."

Leopardpaw grinned. "Yeah, do you guys want to meet the elders?" She was supposed to show them the elders first, and then some of the warriors and apprentices.

They all nodded, some more excited then others. For example, Leopardpaw noticed that Sharppaw looked very happy. Stormstar stepped in front of Leopardpaw before she could go anywhere. "Don't bother anyone," He said firmly, but Leopardpaw shrugged him off.

"We'll be fine!" She said, racing to the Honeysuckle, her friends running after her.

Leopardpaw ducked into the elders den, having a moment of pride that she was much bigger then the last time she was here. There was only two elders right now, and they were curled up in their nests. One was a fluffy gray she-cat, and the other was a dark brown tabby. "Everyone, these are my fathers' parents, Dovewing and Tigerheart."

The two looked up when they entered the den. "Hello Leopardpaw, are these your friends?" Dovewing asked kindly, Leopardpaw nodded, smiling as they all crowded into the den.

"Weren't you born in ShadowClan?" Shadepaw asked Tigerheart. "I think I've heard a story about you."

The old tom purred. "I was, but when Dovewing said she was having my kits I joined ThunderClan to be with my family." He gave Dovewing an amused glance. "And everything turned out okay."

Lilypaw gaped at him. "True love," She gushed. "Isn't it beautiful?" She said, eyes half closed, probably daydreaming.

Leopardpaw laughed and gave Lilypaw an exasperated look. "Let's go meet some of the Warriors!" She said after the others had introduced themselves, she nodded goodbye to Tigerheart and Dovewing and they left the den.

Leopardpaw led her friends around the camp, they had just met some of the senior warriors such as, Ambermoon, Snowbush and Frostheart.

Shadepaw smiled. "Can we meet some of the apprentices now?" Her tail waved in excitement, and Leopardpaw was proud that she had caused the small apprentice so much joy.

Leopardpaw nodded, "Sure!" Hopefully Larchpaw and Foxpaw won't be in there, she thought. The five apprentices padded to the apprentices den and ducked in, and what Leopardpaw saw shocked her.

"Leave her alone, Larchpaw!" Foxpaw snarled at his brother. The two toms were glaring at each other, and there was a small white she-cat behind them, watching with wide eyes.

Larchpaw snorted back at him. "What's been with you lately?! Don't you want to have fun!?" All three apprentices in the den had somehow managed not to see Leopardpaw and her friends yet.

Foxpaw stepped in from of the white she-cat. Her name was Snowpaw, a new apprentice who was very shy. "Don't touch her-!" He broke off, finally noticing Leopardpaw and the others.

Leopardpaw watched him carefully. Foxpaw had been horrible to her, but what he said earlier made her think, and she wanted to know what was going on. "Foxpaw?" She asked, confused.

Sharppaw took his place next to her, the others even more confused then her. Foxpaw narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at Wimppaw?" His voice dropped low again.

Leopardpaw shook her head in disappointment and walked away from the den, tail drooping. "What in StarClan's name is going on?!" Shadepaw said to her once they sat down, now a few tail-lengths away from the apprentices den.

"I'm confused," Hawkpaw added, blinking.

Leopardpaw glanced at the apprentices den and sighed, before telling them everything. She told them how her brothers had treated her from even before apprenticeship, how Foxpaw spoke to her oddly, how she just wanted littermates, everything.

Sharppaw licked her ear softly. "Its okay, you don't need them," he said firmly, sympathy lighting his stared into his bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, you have brothers and sisters here," Hawkpaw said, Shadepaw smiling beside him. Lilypaw, who was next to Leopardpaw, nuzzled her flank quietly, giving her friend a quick lick.

Leopardpaw grinned at them. "Thanks guys, you really are my family."

And it was true.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilypaw bounced on her paws, green eyes gleaming. One of the RiverClan warriors, a brown tabby named Heatherstream, purred at her. "What's the excitement?" The she-cat asked the smaller cat.

"My friends are coming to the camp today!" Lilypaw said, turning to face the warrior. "I get to show them around!" Her tail waved, and she continuously shot glances at the camp entrance.

"Really now?" Heatherstream sounded amused. She got up and stretched. "Well, don't forget about us when you're with them." She teased, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Lilypaw watched her go, purring gratefully.

"Yargh!" A yowl made Lilypaw turn around as a silver pelt landed on top of her, pummeling her ears and head with soft paws. "I've got you!"

"Willowkit!" Lilypaw shook the tiny cat off. "What're you doing?" She sank into a crouch.

"Attacking you!" The kit's blue eyes shone. "I'm gonna be an apprentice soon, so I'm practicing fighting!"

Lilypaw purred, cuffing Willowkit's head gently. "It was a nice pounce," she praised, sitting up once more. "I almost didn't hear you."

Willowkit waved her tail in excitement. "I'm gonna go attack Carpclaw now, bye, Lilypaw!" The kit wandered off, heading towards the RiverClan deputy, who was eating a fish near the fresh-kill pile. Lilypaw shook her head fondly. That kit's gonna get in trouble with him, she thought.

A rustle at the camp entrance caught her attention. Joy rose in her chest as Dapplestar padded in, her friends on her mother's hind paws. "Hey, guys!" Lilypaw bounded over to them. "It's so great to see you again!"

"I'm going to leave you now," Dapplestar said. "I have duties to attend to. Try not to disturb anyone, Lilypaw." And the beautiful she-cat padded away towards Carpclaw, who stood when he saw her coming.

Lilypaw greeted her friends and went to sit down near the clump of reeds that bordered the leader's den. "So what will you show us first?" Leopardpaw asked, her amber eyes gleaming as she looked around. "This place is so cool!"

"I'll show you the nursery first, I think," said Lilypaw, swiping playfully at Leopardpaw's ears. "And of course it's cool, it's my home!" She got to her paws, blinking expectantly at her friends. "Let's go!" She darted over towards the nursery, hearing the others scramble to get up and then follow her. The group entered the small den (with Hawkpaw having some trouble, with his size) and crowded inside.

"Featherfall, Willowkit, these are my friends," Lilypaw began, dipping her head to the queen and her kit, who must've gone back to the nursery after pouncing on Carpclaw. "Sharppaw, Leopardpaw, Shadepaw, and Hawkpaw," she gestured to each one of them, who murmured greetings to the RiverClan cats. "Guys, this is Featherfall and Willowkit."

"Wow!" Willowkit leaped out of her nest, sniffing at Hawkpaw curiously. "You're huge!" She squeaked, staring up at the tom with large eyes. "And you cats smell weird!"

Hawkpaw purred self-consciously, shifting his paws. "I guess," he admitted. "It's nice to meet you." He blinked warmly at Featherfall, who dipped her head back.

The five apprentices chatted with the queen and kit for a few moments before deciding to continue the tour, Lilypaw leading them out. They decided to head towards the elder's den, squeezing into the musty-smelling cave quietly.

"Well, what do we have here?" The oldest cat in the Clan, a gray-and-white she-cat called Petalfur, perked up. She nudged the tom beside her, Hollowflight, awake. "We have visitors."

Hollowflight woke with a sneeze. "Visitors?" He repeated, shaking his head wearily. "Who?"

"Hello, Hollowflight, Petalfur," said Lilypaw politely, padding up to the old cats. As a kit, after her brother's deaths, she'd always loved the elders den and would stay listening to the stories they would tell for days upon end. "These are my friends I've been telling you about." She introduced them.

Petalfur purred, blinking her blurry amber eyes. "It's good to see you with such good friends, Lilypaw," the old cat said affectionately. "I've heard the rumors about them, and I only wish I could live long enough to see you five become the leaders you should be."

Lilypaw's heart warmed at the elder's praise. "Thank you," she said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Sharppaw padded up to Petalfur with an odd look in his bright blue eyes. He reached up and placed one forepaw on her shoulder. "RiverClan is lucky to have such wise elders," he cast a glance to Hollowflight as well, dipping his ginger head serenely. "I will be honored to be allied with such a Clan later."

Silence overtook the den as Sharppaw's words echoed through Lilypaw's brain. She suddenly thought about what he was meaning. When they became leaders, they'd all be allies together. Not quite one Clan, but close enough to ensure that the Clans didn't get wiped out. She'd never really thought about it like that before. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she studied Sharppaw, who was still watching the elders with solemn eyes.

 _When did he get so smooth with words?_ Lilypaw thought, eyes wide. She looked at her other friends, who also seemed to be thinking hard.

Hawkpaw looked confused, which wasn't all that surprising, he was always confused. But he also winced, which Lilypaw found interesting. Did he not want to be a leader? Hmm. She'd once had that problem. Before the dog pack, she'd wanted to be a medicine cat. Did she still? She didn't know anymore.

Shadepaw was deep in thought, countless emotions flitting through her deep blue eyes before Lilypaw could decipher them. The brown apprentice's tail flicked slowly back and forth as she contemplated whatever she was thinking about.

Leopardpaw was the most interesting to observe, however, Lilypaw decided. The black-and-white she-cat was staring, wide-eyed, at Sharppaw. She held the same signs of deep thought in the way the others did, but she also had such an amount of pure pride shining in her amber gaze for Sharppaw that Lilypaw felt her heart warm for her best friend.

Lilypaw knew that Leopardpaw and Sharppaw liked each other, and she was sad for them that they could be so close, but not in that way. Sharppaw she was sure was aware of his feelings, but pushed them away for Leopardpaw's sake. Leopardpaw, however, was a different case. Lilypaw had never seen such an oblivious cat, and it seemed as if the ThunderClan apprentice wasn't even aware of her own feelings, let alone Sharppaw's!

"I see we are not the only wise ones here, Petalfur," Hollowflight broke the silence, his voice creaking. "Very well said, Sharppaw."

Sharppaw dipped his head again. "Thank you," he said, breaking into a small purr.

Lilypaw watched the others crowd around each other as they left the den. "I liked them, your elders are great!" Said Shadepaw.

"I agree, they're a lot better than WindClan's elder," said Hawkpaw. He shuddered, "Breezepelt is really scary. . . Even though Petalpaw talks to him a lot, I don't know why."

Lilypaw's pelt warmed at the praise and she purred. "Oh, hey!" She said as they sat beside the camp entrance for a moment. "Have you gotten the news? Our final assessments will be coming up soon!"

Leopardpaw leaped to her paws. "No! I didn't know that!" She grinned widely. "Awesome!"

"That's great," Sharppaw said. "I wonder what our names will be." His eyes glazed over, signaling that he was pondering something. "I wonder if we can pick each other's names," he said, almost to himself.

Lilypaw stared at him. "That's a great idea!" She said, waving her tail.

"I'll ask Harestar about it," said Hawkpaw, his amber eyes bright with mischief. "Maybe they will let us choose each other's names."

"Just as long as I'm given a good name, I'm fine!" Shadepaw butted in, purring good-naturedly.

Lilypaw blinked at them, her green eyes glowing with happiness. It had been such a great idea to show them around her camp. . . she'd have to thank Frondstar, she decided.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadepaw looked down at the kits in quiet awe, they were so tiny right now. . . but they would grow up to be big and powerful warriors soon, unlike her. She knew she was too small to make a good warrior.

She suddenly realized that someone was talking and snapped out of her thoughts. "-So cute!" Lilypaw finished enthusiastically. Shadepaw purred and turned back to her friends. It had been ShadowClan's turn for a camp tour, and they were in the nursery looking at the kits.

Shadepaw smiled at the queen, Brightflower. "So what are their names?" The light brown she-cat asked.

Brightflower nuzzled the smallest, "this is Tinykit, then there is Lionkit and Songkit." She said, pointing to each in their turn.

The small apprentice nodded gratefully. "Thank you Brightflower, we'll leave you alone now." Shadepaw led all her friends out to by the camp exit and sat down. That had been the last place for her friends to visit, but Shadepaw didn't want them to leave yet.

"So, how was it?" Shadepaw asked self-consciously. Hawkpaw sat down next to her and licked her ear affectionately.

"It was great little sis," Hawkpaw said gently, and Sharppaw nodded, agreeing with the large tom.

Lilypaw giggled "that was fun!" Leopardpaw stepped up next to her.

"I agree," The black and white she-cat said, twitching her ears and smiling at Shadepaw.

Shadepaw beamed at them but her smiled fell when Frondstar padded up to them. "They have to leave now, Shadepaw." Frondstar growled grumpily.

"We're right here," Lilypaw muttered, rolling her eyes.

Frondstar ignored her and turned away. "Afterwards come to my den, we need to talk."

Shadepaw sighed as the leader walked away. "Sorry guys," She said sadly. "I guess you have to leave now." _I still haven't told them that Frondstar wants to take over the clans, should I now? That's probably what he wants to talk to me about._ Shadepaw snapped out of her thoughts for the second time that day and waved her tail in farewell to her friends.

Shadepaw watched her friends leave sadly. She really did love them, she realized. Watching them leave even if she would see them again tomorrow was a horrible feeling.

Lilypaw; the pretty and funny big sister, but Shadepaw knew that Lilypaw smarter than she let on. Leopardpaw; the tough and strong big sister, but they all knew that Leopardpaw wouldn't ever hurt anyone she cared about. Sharppaw; the brave leader of the group, and Shadepaw thought his dopey grin whenever he was around Leopardpaw was hilarious. And last but certainly not least, Hawkpaw; the big but sweet big brother who would always look out for her.

"Shadepaw!" Frondstar yowled impatiently from his den, and Shadepaw jumped to her paws, bounding over to his den, before she could go in, however, he stepped out with a smaller cat beside him.

"Brackenpaw," Shadepaw said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Brackenpaw simply grinned at her before Frondstar spoke again. "He will be joining us on our walk, come Shadepaw." The powerful leader walked down to the camp exit, only pausing for a second to wait for the two apprentices.

Shadepaw inwardly sighed. _Great!_ She thought, _A walk with my two favorite cats in the forest!_ The light brown she-cat followed the two toms out of camp. "So what are we doing out here?" Shadepaw asked.

Frondstar stopped and turned to Shadepaw, "This is about when you become leader after me or the deputy," He growled, tail lashing. "You will make Brackenpaw your deputy."

Shadepaw blinked in shock, stilling for a moment. A rebellious feeling rose up in her, "what if I don't want to?!" She snapped.

Faster then lighting Frondstar pinned her down, claws digging into her shoulders. Shadepaw whimpered and tried to kick him off, but to no avail. "You will do as I say, apprentice. I'm not letting some spoiled brat get in the way of my plans!" His eyes gleamed viciously as she struggled.

Shadepaw growled as his claws dug into her deeper. "Fine." She spat, _Its not like he's still going to be alive by then anyways._ Frondstar hissed at her, but did not say anything else.

As he let her up Shadepaw's nose suddenly filled with the sent of badger. Her eyes widened. It was close. "Frondstar we should get out of-!" Shadepaw was cut off as a huge badger crashed through the pine forest, heading straight for them.

Shadepaw screeched in fear and leapt out of the way of the creature. She looked around to see Brackenpaw high-tailing it back to camp. _Coward!_ She thought fiercely but then she realized she was hiding as well, the small she-cat ran out of the bush only to see Frondstar fighting the badger.

Shadepaw gasped, _He's going to lose!_ The large leader was trying to match the badger in strength and he was obviously losing the fight.

She could only watch at the leader took a powerful blow to the head and fell to the ground. . and did not get back up. Great.

Shadepaw shook as the badger now turned towards her. _Calm down Shadepaw. You're practically a Warrior, you can fight._ Shadepaw crouched defensively and snarled at the huge creature, her fur prickling with fear.

The badger let out a blood curling roar and ran at her. Shadepaw dodged to the side easily, her small size making her very fast even if she was only ShadowClan. _I can do this, I can do this,_ she repeated in her mind.

The massive creature lunged at her again and Shadepaw dodged for the second time, this time dragging her claws against its legs, causing it to fall over. That was her chance!

Shadepaw leapt onto its back, claws digging deep into dark fur. The badger growled in pain and tried to shake her off but Shadepaw held on. The animal leaned back and Shadepaw realized with a bolt of panic that it was going to fall on its back, crushing her to death easily.

Shadepaw leaped forward, landing neatly on all four paws. She winced as the badger fell to the ground on its back, but immediately jumped on top of it and tore into its throat with her sharp teeth. She closed her eyes, but tore deeper.

The badger let out one more sceech of agony before its head rolled to the side and it stopped struggling, laying perfectly still. It's eyes were blank, and only the wind ruffling its fur moved.

She spat out part of the throat that she had bitten and looked at the badger in horror. Shadepaw shook as the blood pooled around her paws and her stomach clenched. _What did I. ._

Shadepaw backed away from the blood and threw up.

She heard another patrol come closer, and scented Brackenpaw leading them. Once her stomach was completely empty she turned to see horror-filled eyes watching her.

"What happened?" A warrior by the name of Firefoot asked her as the old medicine cat Puddleshine hurried past her and crouched by Frondstar.

"The badger attacked us." Shadepaw explained quickly, "It hurt Frondstar but I managed to... kill it." Her ears shook as she glanced at the dead body.

 _I. . killed something._ She thought, still in shock, "Is he okay?" She asked Puddleshine as the old medicine cat sat near Frondstar.

"He's losing a life," He said gravely, gray-tinged muzzle drooping.

Shadepaw gasped but turned to Frondstar as he opened his eyes, "I'm fine," He said gruffly to the Warriors. "I still have four more lives." She sighed in relief before thinking about what he said. Wait, from the stories it says he lost two lives from an old small war, one from sickness, and four from the dogs, and now one here. So now he's on his last life. She glanced at her leader; he'd lied to them.

Shadepaw looked at Firefoot, who was a senior warrior, and from his expression she knew he come to the same conclusion as she. What would happen if he died before I was deptuy? She thought. Would the deputy relinquish power once she was old enough? Or would they shut down the plan altogether?

She limped back to her camp with the question hanging over her head.

—

 **... Um So I messed up. I forgot to post the real chapter 10, Hawkpaw's second chapter. So preatty much all that happens is the five go to a gathering and Harestar gets sick, so yeah. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Greetings, f-father," Hawkpaw padded up to Stormwind carefully. They were both at the fresh-kill pile, and the older cat had just chosen a rabbit.

Stormwind eyed his son warily. "I've told you not to call me that," he growled, dropping the rabbit so he could speak. "The only thing I've ever done was become your mother's mate. That's it. And I'm not going to start now." He padded away, taking the rabbit with him.

Hawkpaw's ears drooped as he watched him leave. He'd known this was going to happen. He'd known ever since he and Petalpaw had been old enough to understand. To Stormwind and Sootstripe, his mother, they'd been a mistake. The two older cats did love each other, but had never wanted kits. He knew that, and accepted it. Petalpaw had had a slightly harder time, but she did as well.

He sighed and shook his head, before starting to pad towards the camp exit. He was meeting his friends on WindClan territory today, and he didn't want to be late.

As Hawkpaw walked, he passed the Medicine cat's den, where he could hear pain-filled hisses from inside. Boulderfur, the deputy, and Flamestrike, another she-cat, had been attacked by a fox and were getting treatment after driving it off. He winced in sympathy as he walked by.

Before he left the camp, however, Petalpaw came bounding out of the elder's den, her paws smelling like mouse-bile. That was the good thing about being 'chosen' by the leaders, thought Hawkpaw. I don't have to do disgusting jobs like that.

"Remember what I told you, Petalpaw," Hawkpaw shivered as Breezepelt's voice followed his sister out of the den, but the old tom did not appear.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Petalpaw asked him, ignoring the elder's ominous words. She angled her ears towards the fresh-kill pile. "You know, with Dad."

He gave her a weary glance. "Same as always," he said honestly.

"Well, we're too good for them." Petalpaw's voice was flat, and her amber eyes were dull. Hawkpaw wondered if she'd been thinking a lot about their parents recently.

"S-sure," he agreed hesitantly. He shook himself, gazing over at the camp exit. "I gotta go. I'm meeting my friends today."

Petalpaw nodded. "I won't keep you," she said. "See ya later, brother." And she padded off. Hawkpaw headed out of the camp to find his friends; maybe they would cheer him up.

They did.

Hawkpaw raced through the moor, feeling Shadepaw hot on his tail. The two were chasing a rabbit, with the others somewhere elsewhere hunting their own prey. Those were the groups they always went in. It was best that way.

The two sprinted after the creature, gaining on it with every bound. Hawkpaw was flying- nothing could stop him! His paws churned up the ground, his tail waving in the wind. He felt the breeze in his fur, the beautiful scent of the rabbit in his nose.

Something evaded his concentration. There was a cat screeching in pain- somewhere beyond the WindClan border. Hawkpaw skidded to a halt, ears pricking. Shadepaw raced by him, still chasing the rabbit.

Knowing that Shadepaw would join him after catching her prey, Hawkpaw padded towards the WindClan border, curiosity and worry appearing in his eyes. Carefully, he crossed the border and walked behind some large bushes.

He could smell blood. Stiffening, He unsheathed his claws. "Hello?" Hawkpaw said, carefully scenting the air. The mysterious cat was behind a stump; he could see the outline of a tail covered in blood.

"Hello?" He repeated, creeping closer. Swallowing, Hawkpaw slowly turned the corner to see. . a she-cat, covered in blood, unconcious.

"Geez," Hawkpaw muttered, shifting his paws. What should he do? Get one of his Clanmates? - no, they would just drive her away. For a long moment he froze, panicking.

Then Shadepaw burst into the clearing, the rabbit hanging from her jaws. When she saw the mysterious she-cat she dropped the prey, walking over to them. "What in the name of StarClan happened?"

She snapped, sniffing at the she-cat who still hadn't woken up.

"I don't know," he said, startled. Hawkpaw shifted uncomfortably. "I found her like this- I don't know what to do!" His tail lashed, his agitated nerves showing.

Shadepaw rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. "Just go find the others," she said, starting to lick the she-cat's blood-soaked fur. "I'll try to wake her up."

"Okay," Hawkpaw said. "I'll be back soon." And he darted away, back towards the WindClan border.

It didn't take him long to find the others, explain, and lead them back to Shadepaw, but when they arrived there, the strange she-cat was sitting up.

"Oh, here they come," Shadepaw was saying as Hawkpaw led the group closer. "It's going to be alright." It looked as if Shadepaw had washed most of the blood off of the she-cat, so Hawkpaw could finally see what she looked like.

The she-cat was jet-black, with white ear tips and tail tip and she had bright forest green eyes. She was small, Hawkpaw thought, but looked a little older than he and his friends.

She hissed up at him from her crouching position. "Who. . who are you?" She said defensively.

Shadepaw lay her tail on the she-cat's flank. "It's okay," the small cat soothed. "Byrd, this is Hawkpaw, Leopardpaw, Sharppaw, And Lilypaw. Guys, this is Byrd." She gestured to them all in turn.

Lilypaw sniffed at the loner, "I'll go and get some herbs for you," she said kindly, darting away.

Sharppaw stepped forward, his eyes narrowing as he sat down. "What happened to you, Byrd?" He asked gently. Byrd stiffened and looked at him, embarrassment flashing briefly in her eyes.

"I was attacked by three fox pups," she growled. "They thought I was dead, probably." She shifted, hissing when one of her wounds flared. "Lucky me."

Hawkpaw sat as well, though he still towered over her crouching position. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, worried for the loner. "Do you have anyone to help you?"

Byrd glared up at him. "I live alone," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"Except when fox pups attack," Leopardpaw said with a straight face, looking innocently as Byrd as the black cat hissed angrily at her.

Sharppaw purred in amusement, sobering up quickly. "Lilypaw will fix you up," he said firmly. "She's the designated healer of our little group."

Hawkpaw tuned out as Shadepaw began explaining the Clans to Byrd, who hadn't heard of them. He thought about what Sharppaw had said- did Lilypaw want to be a medicine cat as a kit? Did she still want to? The thought gave him a little relief- maybe he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be leader.

Lilypaw returned quickly enough, and she began to slather cobwebs all over Byrd's wounds. The black loner sighed, shooting the apprentice a thankful glance.

"That. . does feel better, thanks," she said.

Hawkpaw dipped his head and purred, "It's no problem, really," he said. "We'd do the same for any cat." For a moment, Byrd's light green eyes caught his amber ones, and he dropped his gaze to his paws, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Byrd, you live by yourself, right?" Shadepaw asked, her blue eyes shining brightly. Byrd dipped her head, narrowing her gaze warily at the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Well, would you maybe like to join one of our Clans?"

Silence.

Hawkpaw' eyes widened, staring at the she-cat. He supposed that it would be fun to have Byrd as a friend in one of their Clans, but now? They'd technically just met her!

Byrd looked at the ground, and Hawkpaw noticed that she was actually thinking about it, which made him happy, for some reason.

She finally looked up, staring at Shadepaw with a narrowed gaze. "I appreciate the offer, but- no thank you. I can make a living on my own." Byrd dipped her head to them.

Shadepaw smiled, "that's okay," she said. "We might see you around anyways."

Byrd nodded and stood up, carefully putting weight on her wounded leg. "Thanks," she said, flicking her tail self-consciously. "I appreciate this, really."

Sharppaw stood as well, the rest following his example. "It was good to meet you, Byrd," he said. "May StarClan light your path." Hawkpaw nearly snorted at Byrd's dumbfounded look, but she said nothing, nodding to each of them in turn.

They all mewed goodbyes, and when it was Hawkpaw's turn, he swallowed. Suddenly his bulky body felt uncomfortable, as if he was going to crash into something.

"Bye," he said awkwardly, "maybe we'll see you again."

Byrd nodded, seemingly not noticing his awkwardness. "Maybe," she said, before turning and padding away surprisingly quickly, considering she was limping badly.

"Hmm," said Sharppaw, turning his bright gaze onto his friends. "I do hope we see her again." His gaze gleamed with mischief. "Next time, we will convince her!"

Leopardpaw purred. "Yeah," She agreed, puffing out her chest playfully. "No cat could say goodbye to us a second time!"

Hawkpaw watched as the others started to squabble playfully. He honestly did hope they saw Byrd again; she'd seemed cool. But it'd been her decision, and who knows if any Clan would've taken her in anyways.

Hmm.


	15. Chapter 15

Sharppaw stood proudly next to his friends, excitement prickling at his paws.

The five of them were having their warrior assessment today! It would be in two parts. The first one would be hunting, the next, battle training.

"Sharppaw, you must bring back a mouse, two birds, and a squirrel or a rabbit." Dapplestar said, blinking at him. "Leopardpaw, bring back two mice, a bird and a squirrel or a rabbit."

Leopardpaw nodded and shot Sharppaw a nervous glance. He stared back at her, worry lighting his gaze. Leopardpaw wasn't the best hunter. . "Hawkpaw, bring two rabbits and a bird." The large tom dipped his head as Dapplestar continued. "Lilypaw, bring back three fish and a bird. Shadepaw, bring back two mice, a bird and a lizard. All of you, meet back here at sunhigh. Frondstar will be monitoring you."

Shadepaw beamed at the others for good luck and they all crouched down, ready to race off to their own territory. "Go!" Frondstar yowled and they all leaped away.

As he ran, Sharppaw glanced at Leopardpaw, who seemed to be running beside him. Our territories are right next to each other, he thought. Perhaps she's looking for birds around SkyClan.

He shook away the thought; I need to concentrate.

Sharpaw ran the things he needed through his brain and decided to get the birds first. He leapt up and dug his claws into a tree, pulling himself up easily. Now up high, the ginger tom opened his mouth, tasting the air.

There. He picked up a very strong sent of birds. He crouched and moved downwind of it quickly. Moving effortlessly across the trees, Sharppaw moved closer and saw the bird- it was a jay. The creature was digging around in a nest and Sharppaw could hear small noises coming from the nest.

There's chicks in the nest, Sharppaw realized. Perfect.

Sharppaw crept forward, his tail curled to not hit any leaves. Once he was close enough, the apprentice unsheathed his claws and leaped, flying over the gap in between the trees and landing right next to the jay. Before it could move Sharppaw lashed out and snagged the jay in his paw, quietly killing it with a bite to the neck.

The dark ginger tom looked down at the chicks. They were big enough to count for his birds, he was sure. Sharppaw grabbed his kills from the tree and quickly buried them. Now to get the rest, he thought.

Sharppaw quickly managed to catch a mouse but he couldn't find a rabbit or squirrel, and he was running out of time.

He stalked through the undergrowth, smelling around for prey, and- there! He could smell a squirrel! Sharppaw crept forward, excitement rising in his stomach.

Sharppaw could see the squirrel now, almost there. . just a few more steps and- Foxdung! Sharppaw leaped just a second too late. As his tail brushed against a fern, the squirrel bolted and cursing, he sprinted after it. Sharppaw chased it through the bushes and up a tree where he finally managed to catch and kill it.

The apprentice quickly hurried to grab his haul and start walking towards the meeting place. It was nearing sunhigh, and his competitive streak didn't want him to be the last to arrive.

As he neared the clearing, he caught sight of Leopardpaw and ran over to her. Sharppaw couldn't speak because of the prey stuffed in his jaws, but he touched her flank with his tail, curiously sniffing at her haul.

Leopardpaw smiled sadly at him and dropped her fresh-kill. "Hey Sharppaw." She sounded downhearted.

Sharppaw copied her, "are you okay Leopardpaw?" He glanced at her pile and his heart constricted painfully. She's missing a bird, He realized.

"I'm a dreadful hunter, everyone knows that. But. . . never mind. I deserve to stay an apprentice. Go ahead, I'll come in a second." Leopardpaw said, her ears drooping.

Sharppaw narrowed his eyes. "No. We are sticking together. I-I managed to get a extra bird, here, have it." He nudged the bluejay towards her, hope sparking at his chest.

Leopardpaw beamed at him. "Oh, thank you Sharppaw!" She licked his ears quickly, sending a tingling feeling down his spine. "Let's go!" She said happily, picking up the rest of her haul and the bird.

Sharppaw grabbed his own prey and followed her in a giddy stumble.

As he walked into the clearing, a sudden fear gripped his heart as he thought of something. Finstar watched me hunt. And I gave the jay to Leopardpaw.

Sharppaw shook his head worriedly. It'll all work out. I hope.

Sharppaw laid his prey onto the ground proudly. The leaders were sitting across from him as the rest of them arrived back, each carrying the amount of prey needed. Finstar narrowed his eyes at Sharppaw, but didn't say anything. Thank StarClan, Sharppaw thought.

"Well done everyone," Dapplestar said, beaming at the five. "You all have passed your hunting assessment. You may talk for a few minutes before we head out for your fighting assessment." She glanced at her daughter, Lilypaw, and gave a loud purr.

As the leaders padded away Lilypaw let out an excited giggle. Leopardpaw laughed and the beautiful black-and-white she-cat stepped closer to the rest. "We all did it!" Lilypaw purred. "I can't wait for the second part!"

Hawkpaw nuzzled Lilypaw's smaller form and let out a playful growl, expressing all his words. Shadepaw nodded and smiled, "I didn't think I would make it," she admitted. "I'm not that good at hunting. . But I wonder how they are going to organize the fighting assessment, I mean, there's five of us."

Hawkpaw snorted. "I wonder who's going to win the fighting assessment." He sounded sarcastic. As if it was rehearsed, Hawkpaw, Shadepaw, Lilypaw and Sharppaw all turned to look at Leopardpaw, who's eyes widened.

The apprentice flushed under her fur. "U-um I'm not that better then everyone else," she said modestly. "Really."

Sharppaw laughed and nudged her playfully. "Yes you are," he promised. "You're going to beat us all."

After everyone had buried their prey. the five returned to the clearing. "Now," Frondstar began, "You will pair up. Leopardpaw with Hawkpaw and Lilypaw with Sharppaw. Shadepaw has already passed her fighting assessment when she managed to kill a badger." Short and to the point, Sharppaw thought. Pretty much sums him up.

Shadepaw flattened her ears guiltily but padded to the side, sitting down and watching them with an unreadable gaze.

Sharppaw narrowed his eyes as his opponent took her place in front of him. He could beat Lilypaw. Right? Right.


	16. Chapter 16

Leopardpaw wasted no time. As soon as Frondstar yowled, "begin!" she launched herself at Hawkpaw, who looked bewildered at the instant attack.

Big and strong, Leopardpaw thought as she leaped. I need to fight fast and smart. With that in mind, she flashed a paw - sheathed, of course - out and swatted him on the nose. Hawkpaw blinked wildly, but leaped at her without hesitation, throughly surprising her and plowing her to the ground.

Leopardpaw struggled for a heartbeat under his massive paws, and managed to use her smaller size to her advantage, slipping out of his grasp. She sank her teeth into his shoulder and yanked, making Hawkpaw stumble. As soon as he was off-balance, she managed to use all of her strength to push him to the ground, placing her forepaws on his throat.

"I win," Leopardpaw informed him, her tail curling up in delight. Hawkpaw snorted, but shrugged her off, accepting defeat.

"Great job," the large tom murmured, head-butting her affectionately to show no hard feelings. "That roll was genius."

Leopardpaw dipped her head to accept the compliment, her ears burning. She turned her gaze to Lilypaw and Sharppaw, who were still in the middle of their own fight.

Lilypaw had launched herself at the ginger tom, but Sharppaw ducked underneath her, flashing out a paw to strike Lilypaw's stomach. The RiverClan apprentice wheezed, the breath knocked out of her, and Sharppaw took advantage of her momentary weakness and cuffed her ears, digging his teeth gently into her scruff to knock her off balance. Lilypaw tried to put up a fight, but Sharppaw held on firmly. He'd won.

"Alright, alright, I give," Lilypaw pouted, shaking herself free to go and sit near Hawkpaw. "Geez," she added, sticking out her tongue at Sharppaw, who grinned cheekily back at her. Leopardpaw suddenly felt a strange small fire ignite in her stomach, and she frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. But then Sharppaw turned his shining blue gaze on her, and the strange feeling disappeared.

"So, are we fighting now?" He asked Dapplestar. She nodded, and he glanced back at Leopardpaw. "Good luck, then."

She nodded back at him, and slid into a crouch, Sharppaw mimicking her movement. For a tense moment, Leopardpaw studied him, watching his ever move. She'd fought him before- she knew he always attacked first. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears, and Sharppaw's shoulder twitched. It was silly, almost. It was such a small movement, after all. But Leopardpaw knew him. Immediately she ducked to the side, just clearing the way as Sharppaw barreled last her, landing squarely on the patch of dirt she'd been standing on. "Nice try," she mocked playfully. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

"Watch me!" He leaped towards her again, and this time she countered his blow, rearing up to aim a quick blow at his ears. He ducked under and kicked her exposed underbelly, sending the breath rushing from her chest. Using her sudden need to breathe as an advantage, Sharppaw pinned her down.

Leopardpaw refused to be beaten. Sucking in her breath, she thrust her hind legs out so that she caught him in the head. Now disorientated, it was all too easy for her to pin him down again. He struggled, but there was no escape. She'd won.

"Alright, alright, I give," Sharppaw purred, shoving at her. "Now lemme up!" Leopardpaw complied, letting him up and going to stand in front of Dapplestar and Frondstar.

Frondstar stared at her coldly but the other leader purred. "Good job," she praised quietly, and Leopardpaw felt her pelt warm. "Good job, all of you," Dapplestar raised her voice to nod at all of the apprentices. "You have all proved that you are able to become Warriors. If you'll follow me to the gathering island, you will receive your Warrior names."

Pelt prickling in excitement, Leopardpaw followed the leaders as they led them to the gathering place. The other leaders, Stormstar, Harestar, and Finstar were already there waiting for them. They stood up when they saw the group approaching, and exchanged greetings.

Stormstar leaped up onto the gathering tree, looking down on all the apprentices. "You five have proven your worth to become Warriors," he said. "A few sunrises ago, you asked if you would be able to give each other your names. We have granted that request." He landed back on the ground, dipping his head to them. "It is time."

Without needing to talk about it (they had already discussed it), Shadepaw scrambled forward to the front of the group, standing a few tail-lengths ahead of them. She turned to face them. "Hawkpaw, come forward." Hawkpaw looked surprised that he was first, but complied.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clans even at the cost of your life?" They had edited the traditional words for the warriors ceremony- Leopardpaw thought they fit well.

Hawkpaw dipped his head regally. "I do."

Joy sparked in Shadepaw's eyes. "Then by the power of StarClan, you are now named Hawkecho. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Hawkecho's eyes shone. He grinned widely and his shoulders twitched as he barely kept himself from leaping up in joy. Leopardpaw smiled for her friend, but nerves soon returned to her stomach - who would name her? They'd discussed it so that whoever they'd been talking about hadn't been in the conversation- so she had no idea.

Lilypaw leaped up and took Shadepaw's place, naming her Shadewhisker. Leopardpaw suddenly realized it was her turn and jumped to her paws, carefully remembering the name they'd chosen for Lilypaw.

The calico apprentice was named Lilyheart, and Leopardpaw sat down again, her heart pounding. She'd named Lilyheart, so she only had one more thing to do.. but it was Hawkecho who jumped up next to name Sharppaw.

Leopardpaw watched with wide eyes as the SkyClan apprentice was named Sharpfrost. She swallowed and stood up once again as he turned his shining gaze on her. Her throat dried up, and she was suddenly aware of her heart pounding in her chest.

"Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clans, even at the cost of your life?" He said, but Leopardpaw wasn't listening anymore. Her wide amber eyes were locked onto Sharpfrost's deep blue ones, and a sudden though struck her like lightning.

I'm in love with him.

The revelation made so much sense, and she cursed herself for being such an idiot. She blinked in bemusement, trying to get back in control of her mind. Leopardpaw suddenly realized that Sharpfrost was still patiently watching her, and that she was supposed to have said something by now.

Foxdung! She thought, swallowing and trying to get her tongue to work. "I-I do." Her voice came out shaky, but she supposed that that had been the best she could do at a time like this.

Sharpfrost purred. "Then by the power of StarClan, you are now named Leopardstep. StarClan honors your passion and heart, and welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Genuine joy was showing in his eyes, and Leopardstep's breathing quickened in excitement. She teetered a bit on her paws before steadying herself. There was no time to think right now - she had to wait.

Thankfully, Hawkecho bumped her shoulder happily, successfully distracting her. The rest of her friends crowded around, all congratulating each other. Throughout the chaos, Leopardstep caught Sharpfrost's eye. He grinned at her with his eyes shining, and she smiled back weakly. Everything was perfect. They'd all gotten their warrior names. She was with her friends.

And she loved him.


	17. Chapter 17

Lilyheart sat with many of her Clanmates, waiting for Dapplestar to lead them out of camp to the gathering.

Her best friend, Graystorm, padded up to her and licked her ear in greeting. "Hey! I never got to congratulate you of becoming a Warrior! You seemed pretty busy with everyone else." He said, eyes glowing.

Lilyheart purred and nudged him playfully. "I'll never be to busy to hang out with you! You're my best friend!" She held her tail up and smiled at him. "We will," she began.

Graystorm returned the smile and crossed his tail with hers. "Always stick," he continued.

"Together." They finished at the same time. The two had made this friendship "thing" as small kits and had kept in until now, some cats thought it was kind of silly but Lilyheart liked it. _Together_ , she thought. That word made her heart skip a beat - but she wasn't sure why.

Graystorm laughed and Lilyheart found herself laughing with him, letting the previous train of thought flow away. "Anyways, congratulations, you finally got to be a warrior." He said, drawing out the finally.

Lilyheart huffed and crouched to leap at him playfully.

"Come RiverClan!" Dapplestar's call halted Lilyheart from jumping at her friend. She stuck her tongue out at Graystorm and followed her mother out, the grayish-blue tom walking next to her.

They were the second Clan there, she realized, as RiverClan arrived at the gathering. Lilyheart beamed at Hawkecho as he padded up to her. Graystorm hung back and Lilyheart turned back to him. "Come on!" She beckoned, and the gray warrior smiled brightly, bounding after her.

Hawkecho licked her ear affectionately and dipped his head to Graystorm. "Hey Lilyheart," He purred. "Graystorm, right?"

Graystorm nodded. "Yeah, and you are Hawkecho- correct?" His tail seemed to curl around Lilyheart without actually touching her in sort of a protective matter.

The large gray tabby smirked at the two. "Yep. Does my little 'sis talk about me?" Lilyheart rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"Nope! I never talk about you ever!" She said defiantly. "Hawkecho? Who's that? I've never heard about him, or talked about him. Or heard about him. Did I say that twice? Who is this Hawkecho you speak of? I- "

"Is Lilyheart on one of her rants again?" Shadewhisker's voice cut through Lilyheart's ramble.

Hawkecho nodded as Sharpfrost and Leopardstep came up as well.

Everyone started talking but Lilyheart noticed that Graystorm looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" The beautiful warrior asked him.

Graystorm shrugged. "I just feel like I don't fit in, you all are really close and... I've never had a large group of friends." He paused and smiled at her. "You've been my only friend for a while and I was born an only kit and-" Lilyheart flinched and Graystorm's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Oh- I'm so sorry, Lilyheart! I didn't mean to-!"

Lilyheart smiled at him, shaking back the bad memories. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Graystorm sighed in relief.

"So Sharppaw, uh I mean Sharpfrost. What are your littermate's warrior names?" Shadewhisker asked, sitting next to Hawkecho.

Sharpfrost purred, "My sister is Swanfeather and my brother is Wingheart. What about you Leopardstep? " Lilyheart noticed that Leopardstep wasn't at his side like she usually was and was avoiding his striking gaze. Lilyheart pondered about this for a moment but pushed it to the back of her mind.

Leopardstep grinned, seeming to lose the shyness immediately. "My brothers are Larchclaw and Foxfoot." Lilyheart rolled her eyes at the venom in Leopardstep's voice when she mentioned the two. "But my name is way better." Leopardstep finished.

"Petalpaw is Petaldust now," Hawkecho said, pride lighting his stance. "She really likes her new name."

Lilyheart was about to say something else but a deep gravely voice cut into hers. "Let's start. ShadowClan will speak first." Frondstar growled, stepping up to the speaking place on the tree. The six of them turned to watch him. "ShadowClan's kits are growing and we have a new queen. We also have a new Warrior, ShadowClan's chosen one, Shadewhisker."

The Clan's cheered for Shadewhisker happily, everyone in good hopes, for the five future leaders were warriors now. "Also, ShadowClan met a family of badgers. We had no choice but to drive them into ThunderClan territory." Frondstar finished, not sounding too regretful about his last statement.

Stormstar gave the larger leader a dry look. "Thank you Frondstar," he said through gritted teeth. "ThunderClan has three new Warriors. Leopardstep, Foxfoot and Larchclaw." Sharpfrost was the first one to call out her name and Lilyheart could see Leopardstep flushing under her fur, wether it was from Sharpfrost or the Clans she couldn't tell. "We have had a few foxes in out territory but ThunderClan warriors have managed to drive them out."

The other three leaders spoke, announcing Sharpfrost, Hawkecho, Lilyheart, and Hawkecho and Sharpfrost's siblings. But what Lilyheart found odd was that every Clan had reports of either fox's badgers or even rats in SkyClan's case. It was around the end of leaf-bare so creatures like that shouldn't be appearing to much.

Lilyheart simply shrugged it off. She would think about later, for now she has a best friend and sister to interrogate.

Lilyheart excused herself from Graystorm and nudged Leopardstep. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. She was somewhat worried about Leopardstep- this nervousness just wasn't like her.

A streak of nervousness flashed across Leopardstep's face but was quickly hidden by her normal smirk. "Sure," she agreed easily. The two she-cats walked a few tail-lengths away. "What's up?"

Lilyheart flicked her tail. "I've noticed that you've been acting strange since yesterday. Are you okay?" Her green eyes were fixed on the other cat- but Leopardstep was avoiding her gaze.

Leopardstep held her breath, not saying anything. Lilyheart opened her mouth to prompt her again, but Leopardstep interrupted her, finally speaking. "I think I'm in love with Sharpfrost," She blurted out, looking anywhere but to Lilyheart.

Lilyheart's shock faded quickly. "Finally! Oh my StarClan that took to long!" Euphoria rose within her- surely with a Leopardstep finally figuring out her feelings- Sharpfrost would too!

Leopardstep glared at her and Lilyheart laughed. "I mean it's pretty obvious he likes you too. You were so oblivious."

Leopardstep rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm oblivious when it comes to love?" She changed the subject in a mocking tone. Lilyheart tilted her head, confused at the statement but Leopardstep simply walked back to the rest.

Lilyheart pondered her words. _Did she mean...Graystorm and I? But we are just friends... right?_


	18. Chapter 18

Shadewhisker paced back and forth through the ShadowClan camp, resisting the urge to let out an irritated sigh. Why did Frondstar want her to meet her here, anyways? It's not like he liked her at all. Then again, Shadewhisker wasn't sure that her leader liked anyone.

A crunch of paw on pebbles alerted her to his approach, and she drew herself into a more dignified position, sitting down and wrapping her tail neatly over her paws. "Frondstar," she dipped her head. "You asked for me?"

The big tom narrowed his eyes. "Shadewhisker," he greeted, his voice a gruff growl. "I have an assignment for you. Brackenwing has been missing from the camp since dawn- I want you to find him."

"What?" Irritation prickled at Shadewhisker's pelt. "Why me?" She asked, lashing her tail. "I have somewhere to be right now! Surely some other ShadowClan cats can go!" She had no reason to be worried about Brackenwing- she still disliked the tom.

Frondstar's hackles raised. "Are you questioning your leader?" He snarled, leering his face closer to hers.

Shadewhisker bit back an anger-filled growl. "I'm only asking why." She hissed back. "There are other cats far more capable to find him."

She continued, "I have to go and meet my friends right now. You know that- so why are you making me avoid them?" She paused, her head snapping up to meet his eyes as the answer hit her. "You're backing out, aren't you?" Suddenly her leader's actions made sense. "You don't want to take part in the deal anymore. Right?" Her voice cracked as anger swamped her. "RIGHT?"

"YES, I'M BACKING OUT!" Frondstar roared. Cats were starting to gather around them, but neither he nor Shadewhisker noticed. "ShadowClan doesn't need an arrogant KIT being in charge!" He paced around her, a sneer on his face. "You're not important anymore, Shadekit," he mocked. "You're just a lowly warrior, not special in any way."

Shadewhisker backed up, horror swamping her. "No!" She gasped out, shaking her head. "No- you can't do that!" She lashed her tail, "but- what if the dog pack returns?!" She was talking about the massive dog pack that had nearly wiped out the Clans when she was assumingely still in the forest with her rogue family. Before they left her or lost her.

The Clans, after barely surviving and chasing off the dog pack, had made the deal of Shadewhisker and her friends, so that the Clans may never have to face such a threat alone again. But now that Frondstar was quitting- what would happen to the rest of the leaders? What would happen to ShadowClan if the dogs attacked again?

Frondstar glared at her, fury showing freely in his gaze. He opened his jaws to speak, but the deputy, a she-cat named Strikeheart, padded up to them. "Frondstar, Shadewhisker," she said quietly, urgency in her voice. "Perhaps it's best to take this somewhere else."

Frondstar merely pushed her away, drawing himself up. For one moment, time seemed to freeze, and Shadewhisker suddenly knew that what he was about to say would change her life forever.

"You don't know what you're talking about," the ShadowClan leader snapped at her, his voice raising in his fury. "You don't even get a say in this- you're not a true ShadowClan cat." His voice trembled in his anger. "You're just a mangy WindClan rabbit-chaser!"

 _Silence_.

Time froze once more and this time stayed frozen as Shadewhisker slowly processed his words, her brain taking much longer than usual. Her eyes widened.. did he mean..?

"What?" She managed to choke out, her voice cracking. "What do you mean?"

Frondstar looked as if he hadn't meant to say that- especially not in front of the entire Clan. Even the deputy, Strikeheart, looked shocked. "Frondstar?" The older she-cat looked ruffled, which was strange - she never looked uncomfortable - "Do you have something to tell ShadowClan?"

Frondstar snarled at her wordlessly and walked away- back to his den. He paused right before he entered, hissing at everyone once more. "Back to your duties!" Before disappearing into the Leader's den. Shadewhisker stood still for a long moment.

"Shadewhisker," Strikeheart narrowed her eyes at her, successfully breaking the stunned cat out of her shocked stupor. "I think you should go meet up with your friends, now." Her voice was gentle, but firm. Shadewhisker didn't think she was capable of words right now, but she nodded shakily and took a few, wobbling steps out of camp before pausing. She had to wrap her head around this. The thought of Hawkecho and the rest of her friends dashed into her mind, and immediately Shadewhisker broke into a sprint, knowing where her friends were supposed to meet up.

She cannoned into the clearing, saw the rest already there waiting for her, and rushed to slam into Hawkecho's chest, tears already starting to fall. "Whoah!" Hawkecho made a startled noise as everyone stopped talking. "Are- are you okay?" He licked her ears gently as she sobbed, shaking her head and burying her face deeper into his chest.

Leopardstep came up quietly and laid her head on top of Shadwhisker's, silently giving her her own support. The five cats sat there for a few long moments, until the ShadowClan warrior calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Lilyheart looked deeply concerned.

"Not really," Shadewhisker admitted. "Frondstar just.." She trailed off, wincing as his hurtful words washed over her again. "He gave me some.. startling news.."

"And?" Sharpfrost was staring at her, sitting closely with Lilyheart and Leopardstep. He caught her eye, "I'm sorry, Shadewhisker, but is it important? Are you going to be okay with it?" His ears twitched in concern.

Shadewhisker nodded reluctantly and started telling them about Frondstar's argument with her, and how he'd wanted to back out of the leader's agreement. The others weren't too shocked, they'd known the ShadowClan leader had been up to something. And then, Shadewhisker told them about how Frondstar had called her a WindClan cat.

"So.. what does this mean?" Hawkecho said in confusion. "You're a WindClan cat I thought you were a rogue kit, abandoned by your parents.."

"She was," Lilyheart put in, because of _course_ she had memorized everyone's life stories. "Frondstar found her in the forest and brought her to camp. She was just old enough to eat meat." At everyone's stunned looks, she shrugged and grinned. "What? I like to know stuff."

Shaking her head, Shadewhisker looked up at Hawkecho. He glanced back at her worriedly, but said nothing. Sharpfrost decided to cut in.

"I think it is safe to assume that Frondstar lied," he began, stating the obvious. "And perhaps you were stolen from WindClan." Sharpfrost's bright blue eyes bored into Shadewhisker's pelt, and she looked away. "And, maybe, perhaps, you have family there."

She looked up, eyes wide. She hadn't thought about that. Suddenly, Shadewhisker wondered what it would be like to have a family. She'd been alone mostly, until she'd met her friends. There were her family, really...

Leopardstep noticed her friend's twitching pelt. "Well, what was the plan for today?" She asked, effectively changing the subject. They could focus on Frondstar another day. Today was just for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Hawkecho trotted happily next to Petaldust, pleased to be on a patrol with her. They were scouring WindClan territory, looking for the fox that had been scented here. The patrol consisted of Boulderfur, Petaldust, Sootstripe, Icefoot and himself.

Boulderfur and Icefoot were in the lead with Sootstripe taking the rear. Petaldust had been annoyed that they were in the middle but Hawkecho didn't mind. He didn't mind not being important, although he knew that his littermate wished otherwise.

"Do you think we will find it?" Hawkecho asked his sister. He hadn't spoke with her for so long..

Petaldust was silent, her eyes fixed ahead on the trail. Hawkecho nudged her and her head snapped over to him. He was about to repeat his question but she spoke, "if we don't kill it then It will get into the camp." She said, her voice strangely deadpan. "Then it will probably get into the nursery and kill the kits."

Hawkecho stared at her. "But we'll get rid of it, right?" His smaller sister had been acting weird lately, she had been spending a lot less time with him then normal and she always seemed distracted. He wondered if she was taking his usual absence badly.

Petaldust turned away from Hawkecho. "Of course," She answered shortly.

Hawkecho was about to say something else when Icefoot hissed at them. "Everyone, get down! I smell the fox!" At once the patrol crouched low, pressing their bellies to the ground.

Hawkecho's muscles tensed as he smelled the fox. "We'll go on my word," Boulderfur whispered. "...Go!" Hawkecho leaped forward with the rest, managing to claw its ear before backing up, keeping out of the way.

He glanced around for his Clanmates: Boulderfur was on the fox's back, the large Warrior clawing at its ears. Sootstripe was holding it down by grabbing its tail in her teeth, and his smaller sister was taking it head on. She battered the fox's muzzle before ducking under its teeth. Hawkecho was momentarily shocked at how easy Petaldust was beating the fox, he pondered it for a moment before Sootstripe's yowl distracted him.

The grey tabby warrior lunged towards the fox again and lashed out at its legs. Suddenly Petaldust was next to him, clawing the fox's hind legs brutally. Above them, Boulderfur bit down into the neck. The fox let out a yowl of pain and toppled over onto Boulderfur, blood pouring from the wound.

Hawkecho let out a purr as he realized the fox was dead, and Boulderfur probably had the breath knocked out of him. He cheerfully waited for the deputy to emerge.

His happy purr was cut off by Icefoot letting out a yowl of terror and grief. Fear coursing through his body, Hawkecho ran over to him only to see Boulderfur's dead body. The deputy had a massive gash down his stomach, and his fur was already growing cold.

"What?! What happened?!" Hawkecho asked, eyes wide with horror.

"He... the... the fox fell on him... with its claws unsheathed," Icefoot breathed heavily, his fur prickling. "He's gone."

Hawkecho stared at the huge deputy in shock. "He can't be dead..." he choked out. Boulderfur was invincible, wasn't he? He'd always seemed that way.

A moment of sadness passed around the gathered cats.

"It was you!" Sootstripe cried out. Hawkecho spun around to see his mother growling at Petaldust, who bared her teeth at the older she-cat. "You pushed the fox over! I saw you!"

Hawkecho stood in front of Petaldust protectively on shaky legs. "She wouldn't do something like this, mother. You know that." He said softly. "Everyone loves Boulderfur, and Petaldust wouldn't kill him."

Sootstripe narrowed her eyes at Petaldust. "I'm keeping an eye on you," She snarled before stalking away.

Petaldust rolled her eyes when Hawkecho turned back to her. "How stupid," his sister muttered angrily.

Hawkecho licked her ear. "Let's go help Icefoot bring Boulderfur back to camp." Petaldust just nodded and the two padded back over to Icefoot. Once the patrol had gotten back to camp they set Boulderfur down in the middle of camp, where everyone gathered around the large tom.

"No!" Hawkecho jumped as a cream blur ran past him. He saw that she had been Boulderfur's mate and was Icefoot's sister, Fawnstep. She plowed into Boulderfur's blood-soaked stomach, licking him frantically. "Boulderfur please! You can't leave! Please come back!" She was sobbing now and Hawkecho lowered his head in grief. "What about our kits?! They need you! We need you!"

Fawnstep fell to the ground, pressing her nose into his side. her two kits, Rockkit and Rosekit, came up and curled around her. They weren't old enough to completely understand, but they knew that Boulderfur was their father.

Hawkecho padded quietly over to Harestar's den, weariness tugging at his bones. "May I come in?" He asked. Sootstripe was nowhere to be found, Petaldust wasn't either, and Icefoot was comforting his sister. It was Hawkecho who would have to tell Harestar the terrible news.

"Of course Hawkecho." The young warrior walked into the old leaders den.

Hawkecho winced. Harestar looked.. _old_ Really old. His chest was shaking with unspoken coughs, and his eyes were milky white. He hated that he had to tell him this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0

The moon was climbing in the sky. Hawkecho looked towards the leader's den warily, surely Harestar would come soon.

"It's almost moonhigh," Petaldust whispered in his ear. She had been by his side the entire day, an anchor for him that he appreciated greatly. "Harestar needs to pick a deputy." Her ear twitched in annoyance, and Hawkecho knew that although she was the only one voicing it, many cats in WindClan thought the same.

"He'll be here," Hawkecho promised her. "Soon." I hope, he added in his mind. He wasn't as sure as his words were.

Thankfully, Harestar appeared out of his den just before Moonhigh and padded to the small outcropping of rocks he used to say various speeches.

"Boulderfur was a loyal and strong deputy," the elderly leader began. "And he served for many a moon." Harestar gazed solemnly around at the Clan, and Hawkecho felt his throat tighten with grief.

 _I wonder who will be deputy_ , Hawkecho thought, right before Harestar cut his thought process off.

"So, in the name of StarClan, and Boulderfur, I announce Hawkecho, to be the new deputy of WindClan."

Uproar.

Hawkecho couldn't tell if it was louder in his head or in the Clan, but pretty much they were all saying the same thing: _WHAT?!_

"He can't be deputy!" An elder yowled over chaos. "He's too young! He hasn't had an apprentice!" The majority of the Clan seemed to agree with her, and Hawkecho had to bite his tongue to raise his own objections aloud.

"Hawkecho deserves it more than you do!" Petaldust shouted, hissing at the elder. "So who do you suggest?" Her eyes were blazing with protectiveness, and her fur prickled along her spine.

"I think Hawkecho will make a great deputy," a silky smooth voice said. Hawkecho whipped around to see Breezepelt standing next to him. The old tom raised his voice, "yes, he is young, but perhaps that's what WindClan needs. Boulderfur will be missed, but there's nothing we can do about that." Breezepelt's eyes flickered slyly. "To our deputy, Hawkecho!"

"Hawkecho!" Petaldust yowled to the sky, her sharp golden gaze daring anyone to disagree with her.

Gradually, cries of "Hawkecho! Hawkecho!" filled the skies. Hawkecho shifted uncomfortably, hating the attention. The only cats who were not chanting were Harestar, the medicine cat (who looked disturbingly worried), and his parents, who turned up their noses at him.

 _I'm deputy now_ , Hawkecho suddenly realized. _It's starting. All the work put into me and my friends, is starting_. He winced, hating the fact that he had no ambition. Why did he have to be first?


	20. Chapter 20

Sharpfrost shifted anxiously- he hated being the first one to arrive at their meeting area. It made him worry about every little thing; was he too early? Did he seem creepy like that? What were they doing? Did they like hanging out better without him? Deep down, Sharpfrost knew that wasn't true, but the thought still plagued him. He sighed, pricking his ears. When would they get here..?

As if on cue, Lilyheart plunged into existence, tackling him and sprawling them both across the forest floor.

"Hey, worrier!" The tortoiseshell was obviously excited over something. She clambered off of him, whipping her tail around wildly. "Whatcha worrying 'bout now?" She grinned at him as Sharpfrost rose to his paws.

"Nothing," he denied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Right. That's why you were sitting with your tail drooping."

"I- I was not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sharpfrost," Lilyheart grinned good-naturedly.

Sharpfrost rolled his eyes at her, then realized that it was the perfect time to tell her what he was planning- they were alone, after all.

His friend noticed his silence. "What're you thinking about, worrier?" She asked in a affectionate tone.

"I.. I think I'm going to ask Leopardstep to meet me tonight..."

"REALLY?" Lilyheart's outburst made him stumble backwards. _Wow_ , what was that all about? "Sorry," she said, having the decency to look embarrassed. "But you're serious, right?" Excitement began to return to her bright gaze. "You're really gonna do it? Today?"

Sharpfrost nodded, unable to speak with his pelt burning so much.

"Yes!" Lilyheart leapt into the air, seeming more excited than even he felt. She paused her jumps to look him in the eye, "she'll accept, Sharpfrost, I know she will."

He pricked his ears, "really? You think so?"

"Of course!"

"Well... thanks, then."

"And now I have something I need to tell you," Lilyheart suddenly looked nervous, her paws twitching excitedly.

"Yes?" Sharpfrost tried his best to look as welcoming as she had earlier this morning.

Taking a deep breath, Lilyheart said, "CarpclawsteppeddownandhesupportedmeandnowI'mdeputy!"

Sharpfrost blinked. He blinked again, his brain slowly sorting the sentence through. His eyes widened as the meaning sunk in. "What?!" He said, gaping at her. "Really?" So soon after Hawkecho's deputyship? What about Leopardstep and Shadewhisker? What about him? He winced, trying to ignore that particular selfish thought. Was it bad, how badly he wanted to be deputy? To be in charge?

"Yeah!" She shook him out of his thoughts. The mixture of emotions in Lilyheart's eyes was something he'd never seen before- something like fear and excitement and insecurity and confidence at the same time. "Can you believe it?"

"Wait, did I hear right? Is Lilyheart deputy?" Shadewhisker's voice cut in as she padded into the clearing, Hawkecho and Leopardstep on her tail. "Sorry we're late, guys," She said, flashing Sharpfrost an apologetic look. "But really?" She grinned, looking back at Lilyheart. "Now both you _and_ Hawkecho are deputies!"

Sharpfrost smiled weakly as Leopardstep met his gaze, her beautiful amber eyes burning into his pelt. He grinned widely when she sat down next to him, and shifted his paws, unable to keep his excitement to himself. "Well, that's not entirely true," Hawkecho looked uncomfortable. He kept shifting, as if his pelt was too heavy for him, and his bright golden eyes were shadowed with something Sharpfrost couldn't name.

There was a long silence, and even Lilyheart seemed to know to keep her mouth shut. Eventually, however, Shadewhisker raised a small paw and reached up to touch his shoulder. "Hawk," she said firmly, worry shadowing her gaze. "Hawk, talk to us."

"You all know that I was made deputy two days ago," Hawkecho said, avoiding everyone's eyes. They all nodded, and Sharpfrost wondered if he had been demoted again. Surely not, the ginger tom thought, because I know him well enough to know he'd be happy about that.

Hawkecho closed his eyes painfully, and Sharpfrost's heart twisted. It can't be.. Lilyheart's eyes showed understanding, and he knew that they both knew it right before Hawkecho spoke, "Harestar died yesterday at sunhigh. I went to the Moonpool as soon as I could.. I'm Hawkstar now."

The rest of their meeting was filled with heartfelt apologies and awkward silences. Sharpfrost hated the silence, but his throat tightened whenever he opened his mouth. His heart twisted, fighting itself with pity and worry and.. jealousy. Why? His claws dug into the ground. Why did Hawkec-star get to be leader? He didn't even want it! Sharpfrost did, with all of his heart. He twisted his claws deeper into the earth, hating himself for his awful thoughts. It was only when they began to get ready to leave when he realized, do I even deserve Leopardstep?

 _No._

He didn't. She deserved someone who was selfless, someone who'd give up everything for her. But what did he want more; Leopardstep or leadership? He couldn't answer that.

Hawkstar was the first to leave, Shadewhisker heading off in the opposite direction. Lilyheart stayed only long enough to give Sharpfrost an encouraging grin before she too left, leaving only him and Leopardstep sitting there. His pelt was burning up again. Leopardstep was staring off into the distance, her eyes not really seeing the horizon. Sharpfrost sensed that she was thinking. His heart warmed, and he knew that if he wanted to, he had to say something now. He opened his jaws-

"Do you think I'll make a good leader?" Leopardstep asked, still gazing towards ThunderClan territory.

Sharpfrost was startled. "Of course!" He said, genuinely confused. "As will Shadewhisker, Hawkstar, and Lilyheart," he smiled ruefully, "you will make an excellent leader of ThunderClan."

"And what about you?" Leopardstep finally turned to look at him. Her amber eyes were full of wonder and... something he couldn't put to name. His mouth grew dry at her gaze, but he pushed through.

"I.." He trailed off, avoiding her gaze. Praising his friends was one thing, they deserved it. Praising himself, a jealous fox-heart, was another. Yes, he wanted to be a good leader, with all of his heart, bt would he be? Not if he continued to think this way..

"I don't know." He finally admitted, swallowing guilt. It felt like a cold stone in his stomach, growing colder and colder. "Sometimes I think so, but otherwise.."

Leopardstep's eyes blazed. "Of course you will be!" She protested, prodding him to meet her gaze once more. The stone in his stomach turned to ice, but he merely sighed. "You're the only born leader in our group," Leopardstep said. "Except maybe Lilyheart, but you, Sharpfrost.." She looked at him, pride lighting her gaze. "Sharpfrost, we all look up to you. We all love you." The emotions in her words caused the stone to slowly disintegrate.

"Thank you," Sharpfrost's voice came out in a strangled squeak, and he winced, pelt burning hot. He couldn't believe that she felt that highly of him.

"See ya," Leopardstep stood, reaching her tail to touch his shoulder.

He couldn't let her go, not after that! "Leopardstep," he said suddenly, eyes wide. She turned around, confusion in her stance. He took a deep breath. Panic was intertwining at his toes, and the stone was re-freezing. "Will you meet me, here, tonight?" He tried to pour all of his emotions into his eyes and voice. His heart ached. "Please."

More confusion was appearing within Leopardstep, but with also a spark of.. hope? She suddenly looked bashful, ducking her head to lick her chest. "O-okay," she said, her eyes as wide as his own. "I- I will."

Euphoria rose inside him, and he barely kept himself from jumping for joy. "Great!" He said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "I-I'll meet you here at Moonhigh, then?"

"Moonhigh it is."

"..."

"..."

"So. Uh, bye," Sharpfrost said, trying to keep his grin at normal levels. "See you later." His smile widened. Leopardstep dipped her head again, laughing. Then she padded on past him, back to her own territory. The world spun around Sharpfrost as he dazedly made his way back to his camp- she was actually meeting him!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sharpfrost trotted cautiously through the forest, his paws feeling lighter than they ever had been before. He'd snuck out of the camp easily, digging a small tunnel out near the entrance. He'd covered his tracks well, and thought that no one would miss him until at least sunrise. As he made his way to the meeting place, however, his mind started working overdrive; what will I do when she gets there? _What will I say? She'll ask me why we're here, wha- do I tell her the truth?_

He shook his head; he'd worry about that when he saw her.

Sharpfrost arrived at the small clearing and sat down, his pelt pricking slightly in the cold. It would be leaf-bare soon, he realized. Perhaps it would snow. He'd never seen snow, but had heard stories about it: cold and white and beautiful. The leaf-bares he'd lived through had been mild, and he knew that was lucky, but he could sense that this one would be colder.

Sharpfrost's head snapped up as a twig cracked loudly, echoing around the clearing. "Leopardstep?" He said, wincing at his loudness as he scanned his surroundings. Despite the loud noise, she didn't seem to be there. He slumped back down, his tail drooping. "Course not," he muttered downheartedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His paws were freezing off. That's the first thing he noticed when he jerked awake. Sharpfrost blinked groggily, trying to remember what he was doing or where he was. His eyes caught sight of a few small flakes of snow, and a bolt of memory seemed to smack into his brain.

 _Leopardstep!_ He leapt to his paws, trying in vain to sniff her out. Disappointment was weighing down on his heart; she hadn't come.

It was nearly dawn now, he had to get back to camp. Sharpfrost walked slowly back, his ears and tail drooping, the latter dragging on the ground. He was so.. tired, and disappointed, and.. mostly tired. Sharpfrost made it into camp, slipping past the guard, and collapsed in his nest, relishing in the warmth the cat-filled den gave. His fur brushed up against his sisters, and he fell immediately back to sleep. He'd deal with Leopardstep when he saw her again, she must've had a reason... right?


	21. Chapter 21

Leopardstep padded away from Sharpfrost, barely able to keep the bounce in her paws to herself. _He... He asked me to meet him!_ Her black and white pelt quivered with excitement. _Is there any chance? No... why would he like me?_ Leopardstep stopped walking for a moment and looked down at a puddle, studying her reflection. _I'm not one of those pretty slender she-cats who are always happy, I'm almost as big as Sharpfrost. And I'm not a beautiful calico like Lilyheart or a pretty brown like Shadewhisker. I have random patches of black and I'm never as happy as some cats._

 _But... why would he invite me then?_ Hope rose in her chest.

Leopardstep thought over that question the whole day. Thankfully her brothers hadn't bothered her, yet. She waited excitedly for dusk and once the sun begun sinking she immediately went to her nest. The night dragged on, as she lay there, waiting for the Clan to fall asleep. The black and white she-cat could tell that her brother, Foxfoot who had his nest in between hers and Larchclaw, was still awake due to his tail tip flicking up and down every few seconds. _Please go to sleep!_ She begged him silently.

A few moments later, Foxfoot and Larchclaw stood up slowly. Leopardstep watched them with one eye slightly open, curious. They made to leave the den, and Leopardstep tried not to flinch as Foxfoot's tail tip brushed her face accidentally.

Leopardstep waited a few heartbeats before standing up and stalking out of the den. She quickly snuck out of camp and could smell her littermate's scents. She stood in the cold forest for a second, feeling torn. _Should I follow Larchclaw and Foxfoot and find out what they are doing.. or go to Sharpfrost? I.. I promised Sharpfrost I would be there._

She turned and started walking towards the meeting place, her fur quivering with excitement. Leopardstep was almost there when she heard a soft voice. "-Has agreed to my plan. It's already in motion. The dogs-" The voice continued but Leopardstep was to far away to hear the rest. _Who's? Foxfoot or Larchclaw? But... It was a she-cat. I need to find out._ Leopardstep looked over to where the meeting place would be. It was quite a few fox-lengths away, and she couldn't tell is Sharpfrost was there or not.

"I'm sorry Sharpfrost." She whispered. "ButI have to put my Clan above my feelings."

The black and white she-cat turned to where the voice had come from and stalked forward. Leopardstep shivered as something cold landed on her back, and she realized it had started snowing. She shook out her pelt and continued walking towards where she thought her brothers were, and the cat who'd spoken.

"Him?" Leopardstep heard a cold laugh, and she froze, crouching low to the ground. "He's nothing, that stupid tom thinks he has me on a leash, he's wrong. As soon as I don't need him anymore I'll..." another laugh. "Get rid of him."

Leopardstep barely had any time to react as the voice continued; "Anyways, WindClan will fall first, when I give the signal you two will come to WindClan camp and assist the others with taking over. I will be keeping a eye out for the _five_."

The eavesdropping warrior gasped and stepped back, accidentally snapping a twig. She froze, hoping the cats didn't hear her. The shadow of the female's head raised. "What..?" The head snapped towards Leopardstep. "Get her!" She said loudly and Leopardstep could hear two other cats moving quickly towards her.

She stood her ground, and her heart sank as Larchclaw and Foxfoot walked out of the bushes, malice glittering in their identical eyes. _My littermates.. They are making plans to take over the Clans._

Leopardstep knew that they hated her, but she didn't know this.. how could they?

The black and white she-cat felt a small part of her break as Larchclaw laughed at her shocked expression.

"Why?" She choked out. "Why are you doing this?" Leopardstep could sense that the mysterious she-cat, the assumed leader, was long gone.

Larchclaw and Foxfoot stepped closer to her and Larchclaw grinned madly. "I should have been chosen to be a leader! You're nothing! I'm better then you at everything, you don't deserve anything you have been given, if I do this everyone will know my name as second in command of all of the _Clans_!" His words were terrible, but she felt responsible.

Leopardstep closed her eyes, she'd known there'd always been a darkness in Larchclaw, even as a kit he never noticed the small things. "What about you?" Her heart twisted harder as she turned her gaze onto Foxfoot. "You-You promised me. As kits." Her voice cracked as the memories flooded back to when the three were kits. Everything had been so simple then. "You promised me we would always be together." What had happened to him? He'd been so sweet as a kit.

Foxfoot refused to meet her gaze until Larchclaw nudged him. "You were foolish to believe me. I am apart of something bigger now." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Leopardstep shook her head in disbelief. _Calm down, Leopardstep. You have to challenge them. They're attempting to take over the Clans. Deal with your stupid emotions later._

She steeled her gaze and glared them, "I can't let you return to camp." Leopardstep unsheathed her claws, lowering her body up into a defensive crouch.

Larchclaw laughed loudly. "It's two against one, _sister_ , what are you going to do?"

Leopardstep growled and leaped towards the two, hoping to surprise them. Larchclaw slipped under her and the black and white she-cat crashed into Foxfoot instead. her orange brother snarled at her and lashed out, giving her a small wound on her hind leg.

She stomped on his tail, making him hiss with pain, and began aiming blow after blow at him. Foxfoot tugged away from her, stood tall, and leaped. Leopardstep ducked underneath him and Foxfoot flew into Larchclaw who was stalking behind her, knocking the two to the ground.

Foxfoot said something to Larchclaw quickly and the two stood back up. "Stop this. We all need to get back to camp." Foxfoot was favoring his right forepaw, and Leopardstep felt triumphant about that.

She growled at them. "Why would I let you go back?!" The fur on her neck rose angrily.

Larchclaw purred at her. "Good luck finding proof of what you heard." He and Foxfoot turned, heading back to camp.

Leopardstep watched in shock as they walked away from her. _They're right, she realized. I don't have any proof..._ She padded solemnly back to camp, slipping into her nest next to Foxfoot's. She sniffed, trying to ignore her brothers. Her leg stung, but didn't seem to be bleeding.

Leopardstep pushed her head into her paws. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ She pleaded with herself. After long a while, she finally drifted off to a uncomfortable sleep.

—

She stumbled out of the Warriors den and sat down in a corner of the camp, still in slight shock from what happened the night before. _I always knew Larchclaw was capable of this, even as a kit he always liked the villains in the elders story's and he held this kind of darkness inside of him. But... Foxfoot, he was the opposite of Larchkit. We were best friends, until that one day when I came back from seeing my friends. He changed so suddenly._

"H-Hey are you okay?" Leopardstep was so deep in thought she didn't notice the tom walking up to her. She looked and it was Icefur, Snowdrop's brother. He was a dark gray-blue tom with bright, kind amber eyes.

"I'm fine," She said, faking a smile. She could see he didn't believe her.

"Oh, okay then. U-um, what are you doing?" He asked.

Leopardstep shrugged. "Nothing really, I just didn't sleep that well last night." _That's the understatement of the season._

Icefur nodded, flustered. "O-oh. Sorry for bothering you then." His ears twitched nervously. He backed up a few steps.

"Wait!" Icefur turned back to her. "...Can you stay for a little bit? A-and talk?" Leopardstep looked down awkwardly. _Oh fox-dung, that sounded really weird. ...But, I'm lonely._

"Sure!" Icefur said, sitting down next to her. He smiled, and she managed a weak one back.

They began talking, just normal talking, about the Clan. It felt nice to have a normal conversation with someone, Leopardstep realized. No talking about weird Moonpool dreams, no evil brothers taking over the Clans, no impending doom looming over them.

As they sat in the cold snow together, Leopardstep slowly cheered up. _This is actually quite nice_ , she thought contentedly.


	22. Chapter 22

Lilyheart stalked towards ThunderClan territory, her fur bristling in anger. How dare Leopardstep abandon Sharpfrost!

She saw the black-and-white cat up ahead, and she felt the anger build up in her throat. She took a deep breathe, and stepped into Leopardstep's sight. Lilyheart faltered as she recognized the look of overwhelming sadness on her friend's face, and she wondered if she wrong to go after Leopardstep until she knew the whole truth.

"Leopardstep? Are you okay?" Lilyheart sat down next to her. Thankfully they seemed to be the first two there. Lilyheart hadn't even seen Shadewhisker or Hawkstar since their last meeting, and she'd only seen Sharpfrost when he'd brokenly told her that Leopardstep hadn't come. "Leopardstep?"

"I.." Leopardstep rose her amber gaze to meet Lilyheart's green one, and she sighed. "I.. Foxfoot and Larchclaw are.." She took in a deep breath, "I think they're in league with the cat who tries to destroy the Clans."

Lilyheart felt a shiver run through her spine. Of course she remembered their trip to the Moonpool, and the terrifying vision they'd all received. "Larchclaw and Foxfoot?" She breathed, grief setting in for her friend. "I'm so sorry," she said honestly. "That's why you didn't meet Sharpfrost, isn't it?"

Leopardstep's eyes widened. "You know about that?" At Lilyheart's nod, she ducked her head. "Yeah. I overheard them when I was coming to find him." Her eyes were filled with anguish, and Lilyheart felt guilty she'd been about to yell at her. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Lilyheart opened her mouth to respond, but Shadewhisker bounded out of the undergrowth with a pleased smile. "Hello!" She said happily, her smile fading when she noticed Leopardstep's distress. "Everything okay?"

"She'll tell you when the toms get here," Lilyheart reassured her. She slid her tail onto Leopardstep's shoulder, and knew that her friend was hurting simply because the ThunderClan she-cat didn't brush her off.

The three of them sat in relative silence until the toms got there, with the only conversation a light-hearted argument about fish.

"Hey, we're here," Hawkstar said, pushing his way into the clearing. He looks better today than he did last time, Lilyheart thought proudly. Maybe he's getting used to being leader. "Sorry we're late."

"No problem," Shadewhisker said. Sharpfrost, who'd come in behind Hawkstar, said nothing, but looked at Leopardstep with wide, despondent blue eyes. Leopardstep seemed to avoid his gaze, and Lilyheart felt her fur prickle in frustration. What would it take for those two to figure out they were meant to be together?

"Leopardstep has some news," Lilyheart said, trying to defuse the tension. She nodded towards her friend, who sighed.

"You know that dream we all had at the Moonpool?" Of course they all did: Lilyheart could see the terror they'd all felt reflected in even Hawkstar's eyes. "I think that's coming soon.. I think my brothers are helping the cat that destroys everything."

Sharpfrost's eyes widened, and Lilyheart smiled as she saw him flinch towards Leopardstep before halting. It was clear that his first thought was to comfort her, but he'd stopped himself. "When did you find this out?" Hawkstar asked, twining his tail with Leopardstep's just for a heartbeat.

"The night after we last saw each other," she said, still avoiding Sharpfrost's eyes. "I was.. I was in the forest and I overheard them talking."

Lilyheart didn't miss the blaze of joy that shot through Sharpfrost's entire body. He'd obviously come to the same conclusion she had; that Leopardstep had had no choice but to leave him. She smiled at him, noting with amusement as he averted his eyes awkwardly, still embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," Shadewhisker said, stretching up to press her muzzle against Leopardstep's shoulder. "I know they weren't the best to you, but.." she trailed off awkwardly.

"They're my kin," Leopardstep finished for her. She shifted on her paws, obviously trying to spark some life back into the conversation. "But, on the other paw," she began, "I was also appointed deputy yesterday..."

"Congratulations!" Sharpfrost was on his paws.

Lilyheart stood as well, joy lighting her paws as she pressed against her friend happily. "Congrats," she purred, "you deserve it!"

"Thanks," Leopardstep smiled, leaning into her friend's joy. "Although I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Yeah? How do you think I feel?" Hawkstar joked, and Lilyheart purred harder. It was good that he could joke about it now. "I'm leader of an entire Clan!"

"Don't worry," Sharpfrost bumped him playfully. "Once I'm leader I'll tell you everything you need to know!" He raised his nose in the air playfully, "I'll be better than all of you!"

"Not likely," Lilyheart grinned. "All leaders have to know how to hunt.

Sharpfrost turned to glare at her, no real malice in his eyes. "I miss a rabbit in front of you _one_ time!.."

Shadewhisker fluffed up her fur. "Well, if I ever get to be leader, I think I'll be best!" She rolled her eyes. "At least that's if Frondstar ever lets me."

"He has too," Sharpfrost assured her. "If Strikeheart steps down, he has to appoint you. Otherwise he'd be breaking the deal."

"Oh, he _has_ to pick me," Shadewhisker said. "That's reassuring, thank you!" But her voice was teasing, and Lilyheart felt the tension completely slide out of the air.

"You're all idiots," Lilyheart said affectionately. "Except Sharpfrost," she added, puffing out her chest while he did the same. "And we have to deal with all of you!"

"It's a hard sacrifice," Sharpfrost agreed. "But I'm willing to do it."

Hawkstar was shaking his head as he got to his paws. "Alright, I have to get going," he said, tiredness showing in his amber eyes. "WindClan can't stay long without a leader, especially if they figure out we're not having 'top secret information meetings'." His bulk towered over them all, and Lilyheart smiled at the funny sight of Shadewhisker stretching touching her nose to his shoulder.

"See ya later, buddy," Lilyheart said, her tail twining with his for a moment. Thinking quickly, she also started to pad away, mewing goodbyes with the others. She headed towards the RiverClan camp for several fox-lengths, until she was sure they couldn't see her anymore, then turned around, slowly slinking back the way she'd come.

If her suspicion was correct- it was! Shadewhisker had just left, leaving Sharpfrost and Leopardstep alone. The former was still sitting, staring at her intently, but she seemed to be avoiding his eyes. Lilyheart positioned herself nearby enough to overhear, but not to draw any attention to herself.

"So.. it was because of your brothers?" Sharpfrost asked, and Lilyheart winced at the almost painful amount of hope in his tone. "The reason you didn't come?"

Leopardstep finally met his eyes, "yes," she breathed, fighting the urge to look at the ground. "I'm sorry, Sharpfrost, but I just couldn't.."

"No, it's okay," Sharpfrost said, looking infinitely more cheerful. "I'm just glad you tried to come, anyways," he had such joy and warmth radiating from his eyes, Lilyheart realized. How did Leopardstep not know of his feelings? "So.." he trailed off, the light in his eyes darkening. "There's probably too much drama for my invitation to be extended again, isn't there?"

Leopardstep flinched, but she managed to keep her gaze locked with his. "Yes, sorry," she croaked, wincing at the sound. "Besides, it's not important, right? We would just be messing around!"

"Of course," Sharpfrost said, his voice sounding much more steady. But Lilyheart could see the pain in his eyes, and her heart ached for her two friends. "Well, see you, Leopardstep," he said, and began walking away before she answered.

"Bye.." Leopardstep said, turning and walking in the direction of the ThunderClan camp, her tail dragging in the dirt. From her hiding place, Lilyheart's claws flexed in and out angrily. _Ugh. I am gonna kill Leopardstep's brothers if only because they'd caused this!_


	23. Chapter 23

Shadewhisker padded out of the warriors den after a quick grooming. It was just past dawn as she yawned and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She was barely able to take a few bites of the frog she'd chosen before she heard that stupid voice, "heyyy, Shadewhisker!" Brackenwing said, louder then necessary. The ugly golden tom sat down next to her, twining their tails together. "How's my mate doing this morning?" He asked causally.

The pretty brown she-cat growled at him and stood up, moving her tail away from his. "I'm not your mate! And I will never be!" _Ugh! I hate this stupid tom!_ Shadewhisker waited for this reply, hoping and wishing he would finally get it through his thick brain.

Brackenwing simply purred. "Nonsense, Frondstar said you were. Besides," he stood up and puffed his chest out. "What she-cat wouldn't want me?" He looked absolutely ridiculous, his scrawny form showing more than ever.

Shadewhisker felt the familiar anger rise up into her and she snarled in his face. "Me! Leave me ALONE!" Brackenwing flattened his ears and crouched down away from her, fear-scent rising from his pelt. Shadewhisker spun around, hitting his stupid face with her tail. She'd lost her appetite, some other cat would finish her frog.

She looked around for something to do. She wasn't scheduled for patrols today, because of Frondstar's 'favoritism'. _Go back to sleep? No, visit the elders or kits?_ The thought of kits brightened her mood immediately, she never ever in a million moons wanted a mate but kits... they were just so small and adorable! Maybe then she'd find something to do until the gathering..

She padded over to the nursery to see Brightflower's three kits. They were nearly six moons old now and they were getting so big! She pushed her way into the cozy nursery and greeted Brightflower with a purr. "Good morning, Brightflower!"

The pretty cream queen smiled at her. "Hello Shadewhisker, here to see the kits?" A teasing gleam entered her gaze and Shadewhisker's pelt heated up with embarrassment, but she didn't really mind. She felt comfortable in the nursery.

"Yeah, but I see they are sleeping, so I'll come back tomorrow, sorry!" The small she-cat said quietly, her tail drooping. The three kits were curled up next to Brightflower, the biggest, Lionkit, was her favorite, he had a pretty golden pelt and blue eyes that matched his father, Oakpelt. Tinykit and Songkit both had their mothers cream pelt, but Tinykit had Oakpelt's eyes when Songkit had Brightflower's dark amber.

Shadewhisker shook her head, forced a smile at the queen, and walked out. She sat around the camp for the rest of the day, avoiding Brackenwing and longing to be out in the forest. She was going to the gathering, of course, and she hoped to talk to her friends then. Shadewhisker stood as Strikeheart padded out of the leader's den, announcing the cats going to the gathering.

Shadewhisker walked next to Frondstar proudly as ShadowClan headed towards the gathering island. _Just one more life, old tom,_ she thought darkly. _Just one more death and this Clan will be mine._ Well, perhaps not that easily. After all, Strikeheart was still deputy. They arrived at the gathering place and she found a place in the back by herself. Last gathering the five had all sat together but this one, only a moon later, was different.

Hawkecho was now Hawkstar, and he had to give a speech up on the stupid tree, Lilyheart and Leopardstep were deputies now, and Sharpfrost was sitting as close to Leopardstep as he could. And Shadewhisker couldn't find it in her heart to begrudge the poor tom that. He was so lovestruck it was almost painful.

"Hey, beautiful," She groaned as she heard Brakenwing's stupid voice behind her. _Why couldn't he leave her alone for one measly day?_

She turned around, "Brackenwing, how many times do I have do I have to tell yo-" but the loathsome tom wasn't talking to her. He was talking to a pretty russet brown tabby she-cat who had bright amber eyes. The tabby was startlingly small, like Shadewhisker, and her fur was rising in anger. Brackenwing was getting very close to her now, and the she-cat was growling at him. Shadewhisker narrowed her eyes and darted over to them.

"Hey, back off Brackenwing!" She snarled. No need to have anyone else suffer with him.

Brackenwing opened his mouth to retort, but the she-cat growled again, and he turned tail. "Thanks," the she-cat said to Shadewhisker, recognition flickering in her eyes as she looked at her.

Shadewhisker nodded kindly and sat down, "I kinda recognize you... Oh! You're Hawkstar's sister, right?" She flicked her tail impatiently. _Hurry up and end, gathering. I want to see my friends._

The she-cat nodded. "Yes, my name is Petaldust. I have to go and speak to someone, but thank you for helping with... him." She curled her lip. Shadewhisker nodded awkwardly and Petaldust started walking through the crowd, obviously looking for the cat she needed to talk to.

The gathering soon ended and Shadewhisker ran over to her four friends. "Hey guys!" Her dark mood lifted as soon as she was near them, as it usually did.

"Hello, Shadewhisker," Hawkstar purred, the large gray tabby blinking warmly. Sharpfrost And Leopardstep nodded at her and Lilyheart beamed her normal grin at them.

Leopardstep opened her mouth to speak but someone interrupted her. "Hey, Leopardstep! ThunderClan is leaving now, come on," A blindingly white pelted tom stepped up behind Leopardstep who turned to meet him. Shadewhisker immediately had a wary feeling about him. She didn't like his eyes, cold ice-blue.

"Oh, okay, bye guys!" Leopardstep waved her black and white tail in goodbye and started walking away. "Let's go, Icefur." She shot an apologetic look back at them before joining her Clanmate.

"Icefur? That's quite an odd name, isn't it?" Sharpfrost purred, watching them leave. and Lilyheart rolled her eyes. Hawkecho looked confused, of course. Toms.

Shadewhisker smirked, "so... Lilyheart," the beautiful calico narrowed her eyes and immediately looked defensive. "How did your... evening walk with Graystorm turn out, two days ago?" Shadewhisker had gone out into the forest to blow off some steam and ended up next to the RiverClan border, and she had spotted Lilyheart and Graystorm taking a walk together. It had been cute, and she hadn't disturbed them.

"It was just a walk! He's my best friend, besides you guys!" Lilyheart lashed her tail in embarrassment as Hawkstar and Sharpfrost laughed. Lilyheart flushed underneath her fur.

Hawkstar nudged her playfully. "We're just teasing you, calm down." He looked over his shoulder, the joy draining from his eyes. "I have to go," He ran off to the front of WindClan and began to lead them out of the gathering spot.

Shadewhisker heard Frondstar call for her and she flicked her tail in goodbye to Lilyheart and Sharpfrost. "See ya soon," She joined her Clanmates and began walking back to ShadowClan camp.

Everything felt... weird. The gathering was nice and peaceful, but Shadewhisker knew something was coming, they all did. All the five. The thing that happened in their Moonpool dream was coming, and apparently Leopardstep's brothers were in on it. Shadewhisker was scared; it could happen anytime and no one would know when. As she arrived back at camp, the same feeling washed over her. The ShadowClan camp wasn't her true home, and she didn't feel safe or secure here. But everything was going to change soon. She could tell.

 _It is the calm before the storm._


	24. Chapter 24

Hawkstar collapsed into his nest, exhaustion weighing on his every bone. Out of all the leader's duties he was expected to take upon his shoulders, a gathering was the worst of it. He hated having to speak and represent his Clan in front of all the rest. He wondered if he'd done a good job; Hawkstar couldn't remember anything he'd said up on the Tree, only that he'd said _something._ He'd have to ask his friends later, maybe they could reassure him that he didn't look like a complete fool.

"Hawkstar?" He groaned inwardly and sat up, trying to straighten his back and hide his exhaustion.

"Yes, Icefoot? Come in." The deputy squeezed into the den, his eyes glowing.

"Branchtail needs to speak with you, he says it's urgent." Icefoot shifted his forepaws, "I tried to tell him to wait until morning, but-"

"No, it's fine," Hawkstar said, needing to prove that he wasn't weak. No cat needed to take pity on him. "I'll go talk with him." He followed his deputy out of his den, missing the warmth of his mossy nest immediately. "Get some sleep, Icefoot," he said with a final nod to the other cat. Icefoot dipped his head, and padded towards the warriors den. It was too cold to sleep outside tonight.

Hawkstar approached the Medicine den warily. "Branchtail?" He said, and the older cat appeared out of the darkness, his apprentice, a small tabby named Dovepaw, behind him.

"Hawkstar," Branchtail said with a respectful dip of his head. "I have been worried." His amber eyes glowed with fear, and Hawkstar sat, his fur prickling.

"Dovepaw and I have both been having strange dreams," the medicine cat said finally. "We're worried that something bad is going to happen to the Clans, and soon." Hawkstar's eyes widened. Could they have received the same message he and his friends had, so many moons ago?

"What do you mean?" He said, truly afraid now. Now? Just after he'd become leader? Could he prevent it, at all? Hawkstar didn't want to think about it.

"Have you noticed anything strange, lately?" Dovepaw put in sweetly. Hawkstar felt a pang of pity for her; she was far too young to be so troubled.

"I don't think so," he said honestly. "Unless.. there has been a larger amount of foxes on our territory, lately."

Branchtail looked terrified, "could we have another massacre?" He breathed, eyes wide. "Like the dog pack?" Hawkstar wasn't old enough to remember when the dogs had tore through all five Clans, but he'd heard stories, and he knew Lilyheart had lost all her brothers and her father to the brutal creatures.

"There's no need to panic," Hawkstar assured him. "We have no proof of that." He glanced down at Dovepaw, who was staring at the ground, her fur fluffing up in the cold. "Get some sleep, Dovepaw, Branchtail," he said. "I'll talk to Icefoot in the morning." He smiled gently at Dovepaw, and she managed a weak grin back, disappearing into the medicine den after her mentor.

"Hawkstar? What's going on?" He turned to see Petaldust staring at him in confusion.

"Why are you awake?" He asked, eyes widening. It was late now; why wasn't she in the warriors den?

"I had to use the dirtplace. I couldn't help but overhear. Hawkstar.. is something bad going to happen?"

His sister's gaze was troubled, and Hawkstar stifled a sigh. "I don't know," he admitted. "Everyone seems to think so, but it just seems normal." He shook his head at her as she moved closer. "I can't figure out anything wrong. I just can't figure it out.." Hawkstar closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pity on his littermate's muzzle.

"Oh, get over it." Petaldust's reaction shocked him. He glanced back up, meeting her completely non-sympathetic gaze. "Yes, you can't figure it out. But neither can any other leader." She narrowed her eyes at him, flicking her long ginger tail. "If StarClan sent WindClan a message, perhaps that means that only they know." She snorted, "they surely won't tell any of us."

"So suck it up, Hawkstar. You're doing a much better job at leading the Clan than you think. Every cat respects you, now, and maybe we needed a cautious leader."

"Thank you, Petaldust," Hawkstar said, feeling truly better after her speech.

"Of course, you stupid furball," she said affectionately. "Someone had to pull your head out of the stars, and it sure wasn't going to be Dovepaw!"

Hawkstar slept that night, full and well. It was the best sleep he'd had in many moons.

 ** _Change POV_**

Petaldust yawned as she left the warriors den, padding over towards the fresh-kill pile. The prey was meager at this time of day, but there were a few rabbits lying about. She hoped to eat one quickly, before she was assigned to a patrol.

"Petaldust!" No such luck. Careful not to show the irritation on her expression, she turned towards the deputy, who was standing on a small rise, surrounded by his Clanmates. "Will you lead a patrol with Rabbitheart and Dovepaw?"

"Dovepaw?" Petaldust said, wondering if she'd heard right.

Icefoot nodded his head, "you'll be passing by the marigold stores. Dovepaw wants to collect some while you're there."

"Yes, Icefoot," Petaldust said. She alerted Dovepaw that they were leaving and woke Rabbitheart, who had been still sleeping. He hadn't been happy about it, but orders were orders.

As they raced through the moor, Petaldust slowed her usual pace slightly, knowing that Dovepaw was slower than the two full-grown warriors. Mindful of the young cat's stamina, they headed towards the marigold plants. They arrived quickly, without any problems, and Petaldust could immediately tell about Rabbitheart's anxious energy, which annoyed her.

"Rabbitheart," she said, and he ceased his bouncing to look at her. "Go on ahead, I'll stay here with Dovepaw until we come and find you." She didn't want to deal with this tom, not today.

He gave a her a wide grin, "thanks!" And he darted off, heading towards the first border. Petaldust rolled her eyes after him, and turned her attention to Dovepaw, who was sniffing around a clump of plants.

"That was nice," Dovepaw said, her voice muffled as she stuck her muzzle into a particularly yellow flower. "What you did for Rabbitheart, I mean."

Petaldust wasn't sure if she was supposed to be offended. "Is that so odd?"

"No, I guess not," The fluffy tabby shook her head, sneezing. "You just don't seem like the most easygoing cat."

"Hmm," said Petaldust. She scanned the tops of the moor cautiously for a long moment, then dropped her gaze again. "Sure. That kind of makes sense." She studied the smaller cat, "why do you know all this about me?"

"I'm very perceptive," said Dovepaw. "When I'm not working, I watch the camp. I think I have pretty much all the cat's personalities down, in our Clan, at least."

"Interesting." And it truly was. Petaldust hadn't known that such a intelligent cat was in her Clan; she cursed herself for not having figured out about Dovepaw earlier.

"Thank you," Dovepaw said, finally climbing out of the small, flowery hollow she'd dug herself into. "You're really the first friend I've had, except for Branchtail, of course." She purred quietly, and Petaldust stared at her. Friends? Her?

After a moment of shocked silence, a small purr made its way from Petaldust's chest. "Right," she said, rising to her paws and padding off in the direction Rabbitheart had gone. "Friends. That sounds nice." Dovepaw followed her, her marigold clamped in her jaws. The two cats walked away, both feeling slightly lighter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

Sharpfrost waited impatiently at the ThunderClan border for a patrol to find him. The border wasn't fresh so there should be someone soon, hopefully. He shivered at the cold breeze of leaf-bare. He hated being cold..

After a few more moment of waiting, four ThunderClan cats walked out of the undergrowth, and Sharpfrost quickly checked if Leopardstep was on the patrol. She wasn't. Fox-dung, He thought. There was one cat that he thought he recognized but he couldn't quite place her, and so he shoved the thought into the back of his head.

"Sharpfrost," A russet colored tom dipped his head to him in respect. "Why would the new SkyClan deputy be here?" Sharpfrost recalled that this Warrior's name was Eagleflight.

He shifted his paws, trying to match the other cat's respectful tone. "SkyClan requires help from ThunderClan. A few of our cats have Whitecough, and while it's not bad at the moment, our Medicine cat wants to be prepared and we don't have any Catmint." Trying not to make his Clan sound too weak, he lifted his gaze in a show of power. "We only need a small amount to replant."

Eagleflight nodded, "I'm sure Briarlight will help you." He glanced behind himself. "Snowdrop, bring him to camp. The rest of us will continue the patrol." He turned back to Sharpfrost and smiled good-naturedly. "It's nice to finally meet one of the cats my daughter will rule with."

The breath flew out of Sharpfrost's body. "Y-You're Leopardstep's Father?!"

He laughed. "Yes."

The SkyClan tom immediately straightened his back. "Nice to meet you, sir." He dipped his head respectfully, before quickly followed the bright white she-cat, Snowdrop, who was walking away.

 _So that was Leopardstep's father. If... If I ever want to have a chance with her then I'll need him to like me,_ Sharpfrost thought, worried. _Had I made a good first impression?_ "So," Snowdrop began, and he turned his attention towards her. "You're in love with Leopardstep?"

The question completely took him off guard and he looked at her, bewildered. "W-What?" Sharpfrost froze. _What in StarClan's name is going on?! How does she know?!_ "O-of course not! Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, it's not that hard to figure out. If someone actually paid attention to you around her they would see it, too." Snowdrop stared at him. And even though Sharpfrost could tell she was a few moons younger than him, her eyes held the wisdom and experience of an elder.

Sharpfrost frowned at her, slightly unnerved. "But. . why do you care?" He had started walking again, hoping to get to the camp as soon as possible.

Snowdrop sighed and pure grief flashed across her face so fast Sharpfrost nearly missed it. "Because. . I want you to have a chance," She fixed him with her stare again, and his metallic blue gaze met piercing yellow. "I lost my chance with. . with Foxfoot, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Treasure your time with her."

Sharpfrost opened his mouth to respond, perhaps say something like 'I already _do_ ', but they had arrived at the ThunderClan camp. Snowdrop pushed her way inside, and he followed her, his head still spinning with this information. _She and Foxfoot? But he's helping take over the clans. How do you fall in love with a monster like that?_

Sharpfrost suddenly remembered where he recalled her from. When we all came to the ThunderClan camp as apprentices. We saw Larchpaw and Foxpaw fighting and she was there. . wasn't Foxpaw defending her? Clearly this Clan had more secrets than he had originally thought.

Sharpfrost pushed the thoughts away as he walked into the camp. It was no time to be worrying about this.

"Sharpfrost!" A voice sounded behind him and the tom's mood was immediately cheerful. Snowdrop purred and then padded away, most likely to inform the Medicine cat of what he needed.

"Leopardstep," He purred, turning to her. "It's good to see you."

She smiled at him, looking as beautiful as ever. "What are you doing here?" There was no accusation in her tone, merely curiosity.

Sharpfrost couldn't help but smile back. "We need Catmint, there's some sickness in SkyClan."

"Leopardstep, Who's this?" A white tom padded up next to her. He was probably Snowdrop's littermate, they looked almost exactly the same and around the same age, only he had amber eyes. Icefur, Sharpfrost recalled from the gathering.

Leopardstep glanced at Icefur, "This is my be- really good friend, Sharpfrost. You probably have seen him before, he's SkyClan's chosen." He felt his heart skip a beat. _Was she about to say best friend?! Had he actually achieved that much of an honor?_

"Ah. Um, Leopardstep, Can I talk to you for a second?" Icefur asked and Sharpfrost fought the urge to frown. He didn't like the other tom's silky smooth attitude. Leopardstep nodded, looking rather confused.

"I'll be back in a minute Sharpfrost," Before he could say anything they had walked over to a corner of camp. Sharpfrost watched impatiently as they began conserving. He'd wanted to tell her of his promotion to deputy...

He sat there, waiting for her to finish talking or the medicine cat to come back with the Catmint. "Well, well, well," Two toms walked up to him and Sharpfrost easily recognized them as Leopardstep's brothers. The ones helping someone take over the clans.

Sharpfrost frowned as she remembered what Snowdrop had said about Foxfoot. Perhaps he had been better, earlier on. "Look who showed up, here to kill us for your friend?" Larchclaw sneered. Foxfoot glared at him as well.

He stood up, a growl rising in his throat. Sharpfrost opened his jaws to insult the other tom, but a black and white pelt jumped in front of him. "Back off!" Leopardstep hissed. "Stay away from my friends, or I'll _flay_ you both!"

The dark red tom shook his head in shock. "Leopardstep, it's oka-"

"Sharpfrost, I have your Catmint, Stormstar wants me to escort you home." Snowdrop interrupted him. Sharpfrost glanced at Leopardstep one last time before sighing and following the white she-cat. She led him out of camp, holding a bundle of catmint.

"Here, I can take that," He said. Snowdrop nodded and he took the bundle of delicious leaves from her. They walked in silence for a few minutes until reaching the border.

Sharpfrost dropped the catmint and turned to her, questions rising in his mind. The biggest one was probably the least helpful for what he actually needed to know, but he didn't care at the moment. "How? How could you love someone like Foxfoot? Both he and Larchclaw are monsters!" They're trying to destroy the _Clans_ was what he didn't say aloud.

Snowdrop simply chuckled sadly. "I've wondered that many times before as well. But love works in strange ways." She stepped closer and her eyes hardened a little bit. "But trust me when I tell you this. I've seen a side to him no one else has seen." With those ominous words she padded away back to the ThunderClan camp.

And with that Sharpfrost picked up the herbs and started on his way back to SkyClan, his mind swirling in confusion. _What does she mean by that? How much does she know?_

He shook his head- _I can't be thinking about this, there are more important things right now. I cannot be worrying about Leopardstep, no matter how much I want to._

 _Like attempting to save that five Clans. Yeah, big stuff like that. Perfect._


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the late update! Here is the next chapte!**

It had been four days since Leopardstep's confrontation with her brothers. It had been four days since she'd last spoken to either of her brothers. Four days since she'd seen Sharpfrost. She was pathetically saddened about that. She was lonely. She had Icefur, sure, but he was. . clingy. Snowdrop was too solemn these days, and her brothers were.. well..

Leopardstep yawned loudly, her breath showing in the air with how cold it was. The worst part of being deputy was that she had to get up earlier than everyone else: so she could arrange the patrols. She sat outside the Warriors den, shivering in the cold as she waited for them to wake up. An older warrior, Stonewhisker, made his way out of the den. "Good morning, Leopardstep," He said serenely, yawning. "Cold day."

"It is," Leopardstep agreed. "Perhaps it'll warm up near Sunhigh. That's when I'll send out most of the hunting patrols."

"Smart idea," Stonewhisker dipped his head. "You're doing a good job, Leopardstep."

Leopardstep grinned weakly at him. "Thanks, Stonewhisker," She said. Her ears pricked as she was struck with a sudden thought. "Actually, could you organize the patrols today? I want to take Berrypaw out for battle training. She isn't used to this cold, and it might be good for her."

"Of course." Stonewhisker nodded, and Leopardstep made her way towards the apprentice's den. She woke her young apprentice quickly, and the two cats left the chilly camp behind them.

"Whyyy do we have to be awake so early?" Berrypaw whined, her voice muffled in the wind. She shivered, pressing closer to Leopardstep.

"A good warrior is up early," Leopardstep told her, struggling to walk through the deep snow that covered the ground. It had snowed again last night, and by the looks of the sky, more was on its way.

"Well, then I won't be a good warrior," grumbled Berrypaw. Her creamy fur was spotted with white, and she had to struggle not to fall into the deep drifts. "Not if I have to do this every day."

Leopardstep purred with amusement as her apprentice fell into another patch of snow. "Great StarClan, Berrypaw," she said. "You look like a white rabbit!" And it was true: The younger cat's ears were sticking up, and were stuffed with white after her last tumble.

"Are we there yet?" Berrypaw asked, giving her mentor an unappreciative glare.

"Yes." They'd arrived at the training hollow. Leopardstep made her way to the other side of it and crouched down, shivering when the wet ground came into contact with her belly. "Alright, Berrypaw," she said. "Try and get past me. If you make it across the hollow, you get first pick of prey between us."

"Really?" Berrypaw brightened up. Getting first pick of prey in leaf-bare was a real treat- especially from the deputy! "Got it!" Suddenly, she charged. Berrypaw leaped forward, obviously trying to land on top of her mentor and squash her to the ground.

Leopardstep, instead of ducking under the blow, jumped up to meet it, headbutting Berrypaw in the chest. She could hear the breath rush out of the younger cat, and Berrypaw thumped to the ground, gasping for air. "That didn't go well, did it?" Leopardstep asked innocently, ignoring her apprentice's glare. "Never jump that high- there are many techniques to stop it."

"Fine," Berrypaw snapped. But her eyes were shining with excitement, and there was no true anger in her tone. She shuffled her paws shyly. "Show me again?"

"Sure," Leopardstep said. She stood taller, ready to explain. "When any cat ju-"

"Leopardstep, is it alright if Snakepaw and I train here, too?" Foxfoot made his way into the training hollow, his apprentice behind him. "Perhaps we can even do a few paired moves."

Leopardstep's fur prickled. "Of course.. Foxfoot," She said with a (hopefully) polite tone. "Hello, Snakepaw." She smiled down at Berrypaw's sister, who looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I was just learning an awesome move!" Berrypaw said, padding over to her littermate. "Next time we fight, I'll beat you for sure!"

"N-no you won't!" Snakepaw tore her eyes from her mentor to face Berrypaw. "You couldn't beat a frog!"

"Well, Leopardstep, it seems we have a rivalry," Foxfoot said smoothly. His blue eyes narrowed, giving away nothing. "Perhaps we should have them fight each other, see what their strengths and weaknesses are." Leopardstep hated the fact that he made perfect sense. She gave him a stiff nod, and sat down next to her brother.

"Alright, Berrypaw," She prompted. "Show Snakepaw just how good you are at this."

"I will, Leopardstep!" Berrypaw promised confidently. She crouched down, narrowing her eyes at Snakepaw. Her sister growled back, shifting the ground beneath her paws.

"Ready.." Foxfoot said, raising his forepaw. A few heartbeats passed, and he slammed his paw into the snow, spraying an indignant Leopardstep with the frozen water. "Go!"

Berrypaw sprang forward. She hit Snakepaw's shoulders and rolled, getting clear before her littermate could aim a blow. She pounced again, but this time Snakepaw was faster. The darker-pelted cat attached herself to Berrypaw's tail and bit down, careful not to draw blood. The victim growled to herself and pulled out of Snakepaw's grip, pinning her down in one quick move.

Snakepaw struggled, but there was no escape from Berrypaw's strength. She slumped against the ground, beaten.

"Yes!" Berrypaw leaped up, turning back to Leopardstep. "I did it-" She was cut off as Snakepaw, having recovered her breath, pounced on her from behind. It was now Berrypaw's turn to be pinned down with no chance of standing.

"Never let your guard down," Leopardstep said, nodding approvingly to Snakepaw, who grinned back. "Alright, let her stand now. It's over."

Berrypaw got to her paws with an indignant look. "The fight was over already!" She protested loudly. "That was an unfair hit!"

"Will enemies give you a chance to run?" Leopardstep asked her. "No. You need to be prepared for anything." In the midst of her lecture, Foxfoot and his apprentice turned to leave, Snakepaw's tail waving excitedly.

"Pff," Berrypaw grumbled. She sat down in front of her mentor, unwilling to listen. "It's not like we're fighting anyone. The Clans are at peace, right?"

Leopardstep's fur prickled as she thought of the unknown danger that was approaching the Clans. And Frondstar: Shadewhisker had told her the troubles with the WindClan leader. Would he even agree to let Shadewhisker be the next deputy? Only time would tell. "Yes, of course," She lied, staring down at the younger cat. "But you need to be ready for _anything_ That includes other Clans."

"Can we go back to camp now?" Berrypaw asked. She was obviously cold, shivering violently every time a wind came. "I'm hungry. Do you think there's prey yet?"

Leopardstep wasn't sure. "I don't think so," She said, standing up and leaving the training hollow. "I wanted to wait on the hunting patrols." Berrypaw scampered after her, letting out a good-natured groan at the thought of no food. Leopardstep purred at the sound, walking faster as the wind blew once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-eight

Lilyheart sighed. "It's freezing! Why does snow have to be so cold!" The beautiful she-cat was finishing up a tasty carp next to the fresh-kill pile, the ice over the river had broke for a few days and her Clan had used the opportunity to load up on fish before it froze over again.

She was bored. And it was snowing again. Graystorm was out of camp at the moment, so Lilyheart had nothing to do. She'd already done her deputy duties and gone on a hunting and border patrol, _what else was there to do?_ Lilyheart gulped down the rest of the carp, purring at the feeling of having a full belly.

She looked up at the dying sun. It was nearly sunset. _Might as well just go to sleep_ , the tortoiseshell she-cat thought.

Lilyheart stood up and stretched, yawning. She pushed her way into the warriors den and laid down in her nest at the edge. Because she was deputy, Lilyheart was allowed to take the nest in the very middle, but she preferred to stay on the edge with Graystorm.

Graystorm, she thought dreamily before shaking her head. At this point Lilyheart was completely aware of her feelings for the handsome grey tom but she was to shy to act on them. However, whenever she was him her heart leaped for joy, and when he touched her, even as a friendly lick or accidentally brushing pelts it felt like she was on fire.

And last night. Graystorm had woken her up in the middle of a nightmare. She had been dreaming about her brothers and father being killed from the dog attack so many moons ago, she had asked him to share nests that night and he had agreed!

He'd licked her ear and twined their tails, it was a magical moment that Lilyheart would never forget.

She still remembered the dog attack, she and Sharpfrost were the oldest of the five for they were the only ones who could still remember it. The rest were too young.

She had almost drifted off daydreaming of her and Graystorm when the tom she was thinking about prodded her gently. "Li-Lilyheart? I'm sorry to wake you," She looked up at him, "I wanted to know if you would go on a walk with me?"

"Sure!" She purred, getting up happily and licking down her ruffled fur. "I would be happy to." Graystorm smiled shyly and her heart began pounding inside her chest.

He led her out of the den and out of camp, walking towards the river. They padded along in silence, but it wasn't a awkward, uncomfortable quite. It was a nice and happy one.

They arrived at the river and Lilyheart gasped, there was a circle of leaves next to the river and flowers set around everywhere, it was beautiful. She glanced at Graystorm who flushed under his fur, he led her to the circle of leaves and she stepped in, she turned to the handsome tom, his blue eyes seemingly looking deep into her soul. "Did you do this?"

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Lilyheart, I... I'm in love with you." His appearance immediately shifted to somehow more tense and relaxed at the same time.

He's... He's in love with me. "I have been since we have been kits, I love you so much I just had to tell you. Will... will you be my mate?" He sucked in a breath, waiting for her reply.

Her heart pounding almost painfully a smile slowly drew across her face. "Graystorm! I love you too, Yes!" Lilyheart licked his muzzle slowly, her whole body burning with love.

Graystorm looked like the happiest cat in the world as he nuzzled her. Lilyheart growling playfully and tackled him, purring. "Gotcha!" She laughed.

He purred. "I'm so happy Lilyheart, I've liked you my whole life."

Lilyheart looked into his handsome blue eyes. "I know, I have too. Only it just took me longer to figure it out."

The two twined their tails and walked back to camp, curling up together in and Lilyheart fell asleep extremely easily at the sound of his heartbeat. Having sweet dreams of eventually having a family with the love of her life.

The next day she was going to meet her friends and was quivering with excitement. What if they think Graystorm wouldn't be a good mate? What if they think I'm too young? What if- Nope. Stop it Lily! Focus, your friends are amazing and they will support you no matter what.

Hawkstar was shocked, Leopardstep and Sharpfrost were overjoyed, and Shadewhisker was smug.

Lilyheart beamed at the four. "He asked me last night and I said yes." Hawkstar licked her ear in a loving manner, she looked up at her figurative older brother and smiled, she glanced at the smirking Shadewhisker.

"Yeah, last gathering you said that. 'We're just friends!'" She said, trying to initiate Lilyheart's higher voice.

The tortoiseshell she-cat flattened her ears in embarrassment and giggled. "Whatever, forget about that!"

Leopardstep jumped in front of her. "I can't believe you have a mate! And Graystorm at that! I always knew you liked him little sister." The black-and-white she-cat purred.

Sharpfrost laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Congratulations, Lily." Lilyheart felt her chest swell with pride at the acceptance.

"Thanks, guys. I was scared you would be mad." She said quietly.

Hawkstar laughed. "What? Never!" He glanced at the sun, "fox-dung, I have to go. I'll see you guys later! Bye!" He ran off towards WindClan territory.

Leopardstep nodded. "I should probably go, too. Stormstar will want the borders checked. You know, deputy duties." she winked at Lilyheart and took off. Sharpfrost also said a goodbye and went towards SkyClan.

Lilyheart turned to Shadewhisker. "I'm fine, no deputy duties here." She said laughing. Lilyheart smiled at the smaller she-cat.

After a few more minutes of talking the two she-cats split up and headed to their own Clans. Lilyheart arrived back at camp and began to organize the hunting and border patrols.

She told her mother afterwards and Dapplestar pretty much leaped in joy. "Oh my little flower. I'm so happy for you and Graystorm! You two have been dancing around each other for moons!" She purred, licking Lilyheart's ear.

"Thank you, Mother." And for that moment Lilyheart was the happiest she had ever been.


	28. Chapter 28

Shadewhisker looked up in surprise as the Clan deputy, Strikeheart, suddenly loomed over her. "Shadewhisker, I need to speak with you."

"Um, sure," Shadewhisker replied awkwardly, sitting up from her hunched position. Why was the _deputy_ talking to her? "What's going on?"

Strikeheart looked uncomfortable. "I'm worried," she admitted, glancing around to make sure no cat was listening. Brackenwing was a few fox-lengths away, but he was paying attention to another suffering she-cat. Shadewhisker's heart went out to her.

"About what?" She asked, turning her gaze back to Strikeheart.

The older she-cat let out a sigh. "I'm getting old, Shadewhisker," she said with a trace of amusement. "And Frondstar still has a life, I know I won't get to be leader." She gave Shadewhisker a concerned glance, "I'm worried that ShadowClan may be destroyed under his leadership."

Shadewhisker narrowed her eyes. "Is this because he wants to back out of the Clans' agreement?"

"Partly so," Strikeheart admitted. "But also because I think you'd be a great leader." Her gaze sharpened. "I think we can agree that Frondstar is _not_ the best choice of leader for ShadowClan. Not now, not ever."

"I... agree," Shadewhisker said, suddenly nervous as the tone shifted. "What can we do about it?"

Strikeheart shifted uneasily. "I've been trying to convince him to accept you as the next leader. It isn't going too well, but I may be able to negotiate something."

Shadewhisker stared at her. "Are you sure you want to risk your position as deputy, for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the older cat snorted. "It's for the good of ShadowClan, not for you." She stared at Shadewhisker with dark, intelligent eyes. "Don't you agree with me?"

"Well, yes," Shadewhisker said hotly. "I ha-disagree with Frondstar's decisions- especially that he's trying to break the agreement." Her fur began to rise, "What's his plan for ShadowClan if the dogs come back? Defeat them ourselves? We'd never be able to do that."

"I know, I know," Strikeheart nodded. "And I will try and get Frondstar to see reason. But you need to get on his good side." At Shadewhisker's disgusted look, the older cat sighed again. "I know, it's not an ideal plan, and if there was any other way, I'd do it. However, we don't have that kind of time, and you're the only one the other Clan leaders can trust. If I die, and Frondstar appoints someone else deputy.."

"It'd be betraying the other Clans.." Shadewhisker hung her head. "I know." She shuffled her paws in anger, resisting the urge to dig her claws into the ground. "But how am I to get Frondstar to like me? He despises me."

"Listen to him without complaining, maybe," Strikeheart muttered, only half-joking. She shook her head, "Well, perhaps you could use Brackenwing. For some reason that brainless oaf has won our leader's respect, and he obviously has his eye on you." As if on cue, Brackenwing paused from terrorizing the she-cat across fromthem to wink at Shadewhisker, before turning away again.

Shadewhisker's lip curled. "Eugh," she said, not wanting to think about that option. "I do not like that plan."

"I know, bu-"

"Strikeheart, I need to speak with you." Frondstar has snuck up on them, his eyes cold. Shadewhisker stiffened; how much had he overheard? But he didn't look at her, keeping his gaze on his deputy. "Now."

"Yes, Frondstar," Strikeheart said without blinking. She stood, and Shadewhisker realized with a jolt of shock how stiff she was; just how old was the deputy, really? "In your den, then?"

He nodded, and the two cats made their way to the leader's den; Frondstar's bulky form towering over the smaller cat.

Shadewhisker watched them go, thinking over the conversation. Perhaps Strikeheart was right; and Frondstar would like her more if she listened to him. She snorted; it'd be hard, but she could probably try it. "Yes, Brackenwing?" She said suddenly, her ears swiveling to pick up the sound of him approaching her.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, eyes gleaming. Shadewhisker wanted to walk away, but Strikeheart's words rang in her mind - be kinder to Brackenwing -, and she resisted the urge. "About the last gathering."

"Okay," she said, now confused. She'd thought he'd want to talk about himself, or them being mates or something. Shadewhisker sat up, looking over at the tom with a natural expression. "What's up?"

Brackenwing took a deep breath, and paused for a moment, looking more serious than she had ever seen him. For a moment, Shadewhisker wondered if there was more to him than she'd known. And then he opened his mouth.

"About me flirting with that other she-cat, I was only joking around, I swear," he said, and Shadewhisker gaped at him, anger rising beneath her pelt. "It was just plain fun," he winked outrageously at her. "No need to be jealous."

"I-" Shadewhisker had no words to address this tom's stupidity. "Are you kidding me?"

Brackenwing looked confused. "Just making sure," he said, as if that would help.

It didn't.

She bared her teeth at him, unable to speak through the fury. "Leave me alone, foxheart." And she stalked away, anger causing her fur to fluff up and making her seem bigger than she really was. Now her claws dug into the ground, twisting until it made her paws hurt.

Shadewhisker made her way out into the forest, wrinkling her nose at the peaty smell. Ugh; she'd never liked the ShadowClan scent, and know it was just overwhelming. "At least I now I wasn't born here," she muttered to herself, walking farther from the camp.

She'd recently discovered that he true lineage was in WindClan, and either Frondstar had stolen her, or she had gotten lost. Shadewhisker didn't have any memories of her littermates, or if she had littermates, and she couldn't even remember her parents' smells. But Hawkstar was asking around, right?

Shadewhisker didn't want to lead ShadowClan, she didn't want to lead a Clan that couldn't stand her. She wanted to live with Hawkstar, in WindClan, where she could find her true parents.

But... Not all cats in ShadowClan were horrible.

Shadewhisker knew that if she left, ShadowClan would be vulnerable to attacks, because they'd be out of the Clans' agreements. And she could name a few Clanmates that didn't deserve that.

And so she stayed.

Wether she liked it or not.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter thirty

Hawkstar smiled and waved his tail in goodbye to his sister, Petaldust, as he padded out of camp. It was time to meet with his friends again.

Running the clan had gotten much easier, and whilst the large grey tom was definitely not a natural-born leader, it had become like a second nature to look after everyone. He was glad that he'd gotten better, and the Clan was more easily accepting him as leader, now.

Hawkstar started running towards the center of the Clans' territories, where he and his friends met up. He arrived quickly; although he was much larger than the average WindClan cat, he was still fast like the rest.

The grey tabby tom was the last one there, and he yelped in shock as a small brown blur tackled him. "Shadewhisker!"

Shadewhisker looked up at him grinning. "Hey big brother. Ugh, emphasis on big." her tail had gotten stuck underneath him, and Hawkstar laughed as she pulled it out and stood up. "We have a guest today, Hawkstar," she informed him, her voice stiff.

Hawkstar looked around to see Lilyheart, Sharpfrost, Leopardstep, and... the bright white tom that Leopardstep had introduced to them at the gathering. Icefur, he remembered. Hawkstar cocked his head to the side. "N-Not to be rude or anything- but why are you here?" Hawkstar didn't get annoyed easily, but this was supposed to be the fives' time with each other, not anyone else.

Leopardstep flattened her ears and stared at the ground, but Icefur's gaze stayed fixed on Sharpfrost, who was looking anywhere but the white tom. "He asked to come and... I didn't see that it was a big deal, sorry." Leopardstep muttered, her tail drooping.

Icefur finally looked at the black-and-white she-cat. "Don't be silly, you didn't do anything wrong." Hawkstar immediately didn't like the tom; he had an air of arrogance, and a sly glint in his eyes.

A tense silence followed his words until Shadewhisker suddenly mumbled to herself. "You remind me of someone... That's it! You remind me of Brackenwing!" Lilyheart bursted out laughing and Sharpfrost was trying to hold in a chuckle. Hawkstar shifted uneasily, trying in vain to not give an amused expression.

Icefur simply nodded stiffly. "We should probably go back to camp now Leopardstep. You have deputy things to do." Leopardstep glanced back at Sharpfrost before letting Icefur lead her back to camp. Sharpfrost didn't return her gaze.

Hawkstar sighed. "I'm confused."

Lilyheart giggled. "When are you not?" The large tom glared at her playfully but she rolled her eyes. "Just forget it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't be here next time," Sharpfrost said quietly, almost to himself. He had an expression that Hawkstar couldn't decipher, and his tail twitched repeatedly.

"So anyways! Shadewhisker!" Lilyheart pulled the brown she-cat closer to her and muttered something, grinning widely. It must have something weird, as Shadewhisker's expression got more and more disgusted as Lilyheart continued.

They kept their hushed conversation going and Hawkstar glanced at Sharpfrost who had come to sit next to them. Hawkstar looked at the reddish-brown tom. "She-cats," Sharpfrost shook his head. "They're so odd."

Hawkstar snorted, nodding. "They are." He agreed. He looked up at the sun and sighed. "I should probably start heading back now. I'll see you guys next quarter-moon!" The four said goodbye to each other and Hawkstar began walking back to the WindClan camp happily.

He sighed contently as the cool breeze washed over him. It hadn't been a bad leaf-bare, he noted. It had only snowed a few times, and even then it melted quickly. Hawkstar hated the cold, so that was fine with him. He was pure WindClan, and he loved it.

He arrived back at camp and spotted his littermate staring at her paws, deep in thought. "Hey," He purred and Petaldust looked up at him sharply.

"Oh, hello, Hawkstar." She nodded to him and he sat down next to her. Her gaze was faraway, and he noted that she was once again thinking.

Hawnstar smiled at her, "anything happen when I was gone?" Pettaldust shook her head, not speaking, and he internally groaned. Why is she so hard to talk to? She had slowly gotten more and more quiet ever sense they were kits.

"So what has been going on with your friends?"The reddish tabby asked him casually. Hawkstar didn't show his delight at her speaking to him.

He laughed quietly, "Lilyheart got herself a mate, now."

"Who?"

"Graystorm. Sharpfrost, Leopardstep and Lilyheart are all deputies now. Leopardstep's brothers have been causing trouble. Sharpfrost has been weirdly interested in them." And there he went, spilling all of his secrets out to his sister. They talked for a little bit before Icefoot and Dovepaw walked up to them.

"Hawkstar," Icefoot dipped his head respectfully, and Hawkstar returned the gesture to his deputy. "We were on the sunhigh hunting patrol and Dovepaw came with us to look for herbs. We're scenting more and more foxes and badgers everyday."

Icefoot lashed his tail in anger, "we haven't run into one for some time now, but the scents are becoming more and more frequent. What do we do?"

Hawkstar stood up. "Um... In the border or out?" He was truly worried about this- what was going on?

"Both." Dovepaw answered gravely. The apprentice looked much older than she was, and he admired her bravery.

"Send out an extra patrol everyday to make sure the scents aren't getting to close to camp. I guess we can't do anything else yet." Hawkstar said quietly. "Petaldust and I can go on a quick patrol right now to double check they aren't getting closer." Icefoot and Dovepaw nodded and both went their own ways.

Petaldust stood up and smirked playfully at him. "Try and keep up," she raced out of camp and Hawkstar suddenly noticed that his littermate had grown faster and stronger and he hadn't even noticed.

The grey tabby tom shook his head and ran after her, laughing. They got to the scents quickly and Petaldust skidded to a halt. Hawkstar stopped as well, taking a few deep breaths. "We're here." He said in a grave voice.

Hawkstar dipped his head down and tasted the air, trying not to gag on the smell. The musty scent of badgers and the stronger, fiercer smell of foxes was overwhelming. "Strange. Normally foxes and badgers keep away from each other." Petaldust said quietly, almost to herself. "This is far over the border. What should we do, brother?" She turned to him.

He sighed. "There's not much we can do right now. Let's mark around where we can smell them and we should ask if the other clans are having the same problem, especially ThunderClan. I'll ask Leopardstep about it next quarter-moon."

Petaldust nodded. "Okay." The two slowly made their way back to camp, and Hawkstar padded away to find Icefoot. He glanced back at his sister to see she had gone back to the corner and was deep in thought again; she always was these days.

Hawkstar blinked and turned away. I need to talk to the others about the foxes and badgers, I hope the next quarter-moon comes quickly. This was worrying, even more so than just leading his Clan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the day late post guys!**

"Alright. Swanfeather, you're with me. Wingheart, go with Frozenstorm. Take Treepaw with you." Sharpfrost's tail swung in a long arc as he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Frozenstorm, head towards ShadowClan and patrol along there until you meet up with us. Swanfeather, we'll be going along to ThunderClan."

"Yes, Sharpfrost," Frozenstorm dipped his head in respect, and with a nod to his brother, Sharpfrost sent him and his patrol on their way.

Swanfeather padded up to him, her blue gaze brimming with concern. "What do you think we'll find?" She asked him as they headed out of the camp.

"I don't know," Sharpfrost answered honestly. "Hopefully nothing, yet. I don't think just the two of us could take on more than one badger."

His sister gave him a playful shove as they bounded across the forest floor. "I think we could take on two!" Sharpfrost purred loudly, but said nothing. They arrived at the ThunderClan border, and Sharpfrost marked it quickly, raising his chin to peer through the densely packed trees.

"Can you scent anything unusual?" He asked Swanfeather, who had a better nose than he did. She inhaled, then shook her head. Suddenly the wind changed, blowing straight into their faces, and now they both could smell it.

"Badger," Sharpfrost growled, wincing at how strong the scent was now. "And fox." He narrowed his eyes as his lip curled defensively. "They're in ThunderClan territory."

Swanfeather nodded. "It's strong," she murmured, her tail swishing side to side. "And fresh."

The words stuck in his throat, but he managed to get them out. "It's ThunderClan's problem, then." Sharpfrost decided, turning away from the border. "Come on, Swanfeather. I want to mark the rest of the border before the creatures decide they can come over here." Swanfeather looked as if she wanted to argue, but she kept her jaws shut. He was glad: he didn't think he could stay nearby much longer without crossing the border to see if Leopardstep was okay.

They padded along the border for a few heartbeats, marking it as they went along. Sharpfrost's fur was prickling with the tension: his sister was _never_ quiet. Not unless she was angry, or disappointed with someone.

"What?" He said finally, the pressure getting to him. "What is it?"

She didn't look at him, merely continued padding on. "You don't have to act that way, you know," she muttered, so quietly he nearly couldn't hear her. "At least not around me."

"Wait," Sharpfrost said. He darted in front of her to make her pause, and looked at his sister in confusion. "What?" He felt flabbergasted: what had he done wrong?

Swanfeather rolled her eyes, either in annoyance or affectionately, he couldn't tell. "Stupid furball," she said, her fur beginning to lie flat. "Sharpfrost, I know you're worried about your friends." Her probing blue gaze met his own, and opened his jaws to defend himself, but she raised her tail to keep him silent. "I understand that you don't want to show weakness when you're one of the youngest deputies ever, but I understand."

"Oh," he said, struggling for words. His tail drooped. "I'm sorry..." He told her, sincerity bolstering his tone. "I was worried, honestly," Sharpfrost began, trying not to let on just exactly how much he was concerned. "And I covered it up. You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Swanfeather purred, a teasing glint returning to her eyes. " _One_ of us has to be!"

"Hey!" Sharpfrost growled playfully at her, his tail waving in the air. His fur bristled for a moment in mock anger, then grew flat. "Come on," he beckoned to his sister. "It's time we got moving again."

"Yes, oh great deputy," Swanfeather bowed her head in a mocking way. "Lead the way!" He rolled his eyes, but continued walking along the border.

They'd passed ThunderClan territory by now, and Sharpfrost smelled the lake up ahead. With any luck, they'd meet Frozenstorm, Wingheart, and Treepaw soon. _I hope they didn't come across any trouble,_ Sharpfrost thought. _I sent them that way because they were less inclined to come across anything. Treepaw's just seven moons old, I'm not sure he could handle much, yet._

"Sharpfrost!" Swanfeather's yowl made him turn to face her. She was looking out at the lake, her eyes wide with horror. "There's a cat in there!" She cried, and he followed her gaze, spotting the small cat with a sinking heart.

"Come on!" Sharpfrost ordered, racing away towards the lake. He felt the grass underneath him turn into sand that grew wetter and wetter as he went on. He skidded to a halt just out of reach of the waves, panting. "Can you still see them?" He asked Swanfeather, who joined him a heartbeat later.

He tasted the air, but all he could scent was water.

"They're still out there!" Swanfeather said suddenly. Her fur was spiking with fear, and Sharpfrost didn't blame her. "Look!"

Sharpfrost could also see the cat now. With a sinking heart, he realized that it was a kit, or at the very least, a small apprentice. "We have to help him!" He said, narrowing his eyes. A plan was forming in his mind, and he dug his claws into the sandy ground, pushing down any fear that rose in his chest.

"Swanfeather, grab my tail in your jaws. I'm going to get into the water and try and catch him. Got it?"

She looked too rattled to speak, but his sister nodded firmly. Sharpfrost turned around, and felt her take his tail in her teeth. "Ready?" He said, and he felt her nod. Taking a deep breath, Sharpfrost waded into the water.

He nearly lost his balance with the first push. The lake was particularly nasty today, with the recent snow and rain they'd been having, and waves lapping at his chin. He was immediately freezing, and shivered, keeping his eyes on the tiny cat as they drifted closer. Sharpfrost couldn't believe that the kit was still afloat.

Pain shot through his tail as Swanfeather dug her claws into the sand, refusing to let herself be carried away by his weight. Sharpfrost grunted in pain, but kept going.

A few more pawsteps, then the kit would be in reach. Now Sharpfrost had to hold his breath every time a wave came. Even in this situation, he realized that it was good he'd taken water lessons from Lilyheart, or he'd probably be dead now.

 _There he was!_ Sharpfrost lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the small cat's scruff and feeling the skin on his tail start to break. He fought back the agony and tried to turn around, but it was hard with the extra cat he was carrying.

How he made it back to shore, he wasn't sure. However, Sharpfrost found himself back on the ground, the kit still held in his mouth. Swanfeather rushed forward, taking the kit from him and licking him furiously. Sharpfrost staggered for a moment, exhausted and soaking wet, before he steadied himself enough to go and help.

"Is he alive?" He croaked, his throat sore from the water.

"Barely," Swanfeather answered, licking the small tom's fur the wrong way to get him warm. "But he'll be okay." As Sharpfrost sat next to them, he caught a slight scent of ShadowClan.

"This is Lionpaw!" Sharpfrost realized, only recognizing him from Shadewhisker's stories about her new apprentice. "How did he get into the lake?"

Swanfeather met his gaze, worried. "I don't know," she said, thinking. "Perhaps he fell into the stream, and was washed away into the lake."

Sharpfrost stood, ignoring the way his legs were wobbling. "I need to go find the other patrol," he said. "To tell them what has happened, just in case they don't see us and think something is wrong."

"Sharpfrost, no," Swanfeather curled her lip at him. "You can take Lionpaw to our camp and bring him to Spottedsnow. She needs to take a look at him, and probably you as well. _I'll_ find the other patrol."

On any other day Sharpfrost would have protested, but he was too tired to think about it. "Alright, alright." He conceded. He grabbed Lionpaw's scruff again and started staggering in the direction of camp, exhaustion clouding his mind. Sharpfrost was slightly worried that the little tom hadn't woken up yet, but he was breathing, so he knew that Lionpaw was alive.

Good StarClan, he was tired.


	31. Chapter 31

Leopardstep smiled as Icefur towards her; they had become close friends quickly. It was simply nice to talk to someone about normal things; her other friends that she thought of as her brothers and sisters were amazing but there was a dark feeling over them these days.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The blinding white tom asked, sitting down.

The black and white she-cat yawned. "Nothing right now. I sorted all the patrols but forgot to add myself to any of them. I'm pretty bored." She suddenly noticed that their fur was brushing but pushed it to the back of her mind. _Probably just an accident._

Icefur laughed and nosed her. "Well that's no good. Come on." He stood up slowly and Leopardstep followed his lead.

"Where are we going?"

He flashed a handsome grin and started walking out of camp. "I'll show you." He led her out of camp and in the direction of Windclan territory, away from SkyClan, away from Sharpfrost. _Stop it, he probably doesn't love you back..._ Leopardstep frowned. She had been thinking of her SkyClan friend a lot, lately.

Icefur looked back and smiled at her his gleaming pelt glowing in the suns ray. Leopardstep flushed under her pelt but bravely stepped closer to him, letting their fur brush slightly.

"We're almost there," He promised. "Follow me." Leopardstep nodded and as the white tom pushed through a clump of ferns she did the same.

It was a hidden clearing with trees surrounding it. "What's this? Leopardstep asked, looking around.

"Well... I wanted to ask you something." Icefur murmured, shuffling his paws.

"Yes?"

Icefur visibly gulped and cleared his throat. "I... I love you Leopardstep. You're beautiful, strong and smart." Leopardstep froze in shock. _N-No! This can't be happening! I thought we were just friends! I don't love him!_ Leopardstep heard Sharpfrost's name run through her mind and she looked down. _I love Sharpfrost. Even if he doesn't love me back. But... Icefur is just so nice and sweet-_

"Will you be my mate?" Icefur asked her, his voice and eyes full of pure hope.

Leopardstep took a deep breath. "N-No. I'm sorry but... I can't be your mate right now. Not with everything that's going on. And..."

Icefur flattened his ears. "There's someone else isn't there?" He asked bitterly. "That SkyClan tom. Sharpfrost."

The black-and-white she-cat gulped. "Y-Yes."

"It won't work- you're from different Clans, and you're both going to be leaders. Please, I just don't want you to be hurt." Icefur said softly.

Leopardstep gave him a determined look. "I'm going to make it work. And if you care for me at all then you won't tell the Clan." She walked away from him, heading back to camp. Leopardstep felt very proud of herself at the moment. She felt bad for Icefur, but she had made her choice.

 _I can't choose him. It's like... Fire and Ice, Icefur is sweet, handsome and lovely to talk to, but he's boring sometimes, he won't challenge me, it's like stepping on Ice, slow and steady, you can eventually get the other side but at that point it's not worth it. Icefur is dedication._

 _I've chosen Sharpfrost because unlike his name, he's the fire. Sharpfrost is not afraid to insult me if he believes it to be true, our talks usually head to fighting but we have this weird connection where we know the shallow insults we throw around aren't true. I know Sharpfrost would never purposely hurt my feelings, but he wouldn't lie to me. He's like... running through fire, every turn is a new challenge. Sharpfrost is Passion._

Leopardstep laughed quietly, she got deep there. She looked around and noticed that she was at the SkyClan border. She glanced at her paws before turning around.

She padded to camp and into the Warriors den, laying down and falling to sleep easily.

 _What?!_ "Where am I?" Leopardstep glanced around frantically; it was pitch black everywhere, she was standing on blackened, dead grass.

"Are we all here?" That voice, it was Larchclaw. Her fur bristled. _What was he up too..?_

"Yes." Leopardstep jumped. It was the same strange voice from the night she found Foxfoot and Larchclaw. It was the she-cat, the one attempting to destroy the Clans.

Leopardstep could see them now. There was a circle of cats; Larchclaw, Foxfoot, and Heatherstream from RiverClan. She could spot the elder, Breezepelt, from WindClan, Rosepaw from WindClan, looking quite older then when Leopardstep had last seen her at the gathering, Brackenwing from ShadowClan, Leafbreeze of SkyClan and Wingheart of SkyClan.

There were all surrounding one cat in the middle of the circle, a cat whose fur was in shadows. Leopardstep was unable to see who this cat was.

 _What is going on?! What is Sharpfrost's brother doing with them?! What are all of these cats doing with them?!_ Leopardstep found that she couldn't move, she could only watch and listen.

"Foxfoot, Leafbreeze and Breezepelt. Leave us. I must speak to my generals." The orange tom and the dappled she-cat nodded, turned and padded away but the elder simply narrowed his eyes at the unknown she-cat.

"Breezepelt. Leave. Us." The she-cat growled, impatient.

"No. I deserve to be here," The dark-pelted elder argued.

A flash of white and a yowl of pain from Breezepelt's mouth was all Leopardstep could see for a moment; she shook her head and focused on Breezepelt's bleeding shoulder. "You deserve nothing. This is my victory!" The dark voice shook with anger. "Foxfoot! Leafbreeze!"

The two cats raced back to her side. "Take this filth out of my sight and back to his Clan, I did not call him here."Leafbreeze nodded and she and Foxfoot proceeded to drag the elder away.

"Very nice," Rosepaw said dryly. "Now can we please decide how to attack them?"

Brackenwing nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking that just attack them all head on with everything we got."

No one seemed to even consider the golden tom's plan for a heartbeat. Leopardstep saw a few cats roll their eyes at him.

"We should strike here first," Larchclaw growled. He made a mark in the dirt that Leopardstep couldn't see. "Their camp is the least defensive. At least with Lupus providing backup, that is."

"Then with our combined forces we should attack there," Wingheart added with a cruel grin, marking a different spot in the dirt.

"Yes... then we will have enough to take them." The unknown she-cat said, placing her own mark.

"We should take here last. It is easiest for them to escape." Rosepaw said, adding two last marks.

Leopardstep gasped, unable to keep silent. _They're plotting the end of the clans!_

The she-cat apparently heard the noise. She turned to look at Leopardstep and the last thing the white-and-black she-cat saw before she woke up was two gleaming amber eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Lilyheart headed back towards camp, her head spinning with the troubling news Leopardstep had brought. She wouldn't see her friends again until the next quarter-moon, at the gathering. She'd have to deal with the RiverClan repercussions by herself.

Her pelt prickled In worry as she neared the RiverClan camp. _Heatherstream_.. The dappled she-cat had always been so nice to Lilyheart as a kit. _Was it all just an act, or had she changed sometime in the past moons_? Lilyheart didn't know.

She smelled the usual tang of fish as she entered the camp, nodding to the former deputy, Carpclaw, as she passed him.

"Hey," Graystorm appeared at her side, and she leaned into him. "Are you okay?" His blue eyes were worried, and she felt a pang of warmth for her mate.

"I'm fine," she said, looking away. They'd agreed not to tell anyone else; although she didn't like lying to him. "Just tired."

"Well, here," Graystorm said, nudging the prey at his paws towards her. "I caught it just for you." Lilyheart's mood improved as she realized it was a raven- her favorite.

"Thank you," she said, pressing her muzzle to his side. "I'm starved!" As she dug in, she realized that was true- she hadn't eaten yet today, and the sun was already high in the sky. She took another bite of the prey, relishing in the taste. She knew it was odd that a RiverClan cat like herself liked birds better than fish, but she couldn't help it! They were _good_!

"So," Graystorm began conversationally, watching her as she devoured the fresh-kill. "Any doomsday news this quarter-moon?" At her deadpan look, he added defensively, "I mean, you guys are always saying the Clans are destined to be destroyed or whatever, right?" The twinkle in his eyes told Lilyheart he was mostly joking, but there was a ring of truth to his words.

"I can't say exactly," Lilyheart swallowed the last mouthful of raven and straightened up. Her ears burned. "I'm sorry, Graystorm. We promised not to tell anyone else."

"That's alright," Graystorm reassured her, pressing his paw affectionately on her shoulder. "I trust you." Her heart swelled at her mates' words, and she bumped her forehead against his, unable to portray her thankfulness.

"I have to go arrange sunset patrols," said Lilyheart, leaping to her paws. "Come on, you need to get out of camp!" She added teasingly.

Graystorm snorted at her but said nothing, following her over to the fresh-kill pile where most cats were still eating.

"Hello, Lilyheart," Featherfall meowed. "How are your friends?"

"Fine, thank you," Lilyheart blinked at her happily. She looked around for Willowpaw, Featherfall's kit. "Where's my apprentice run off to now?"

"I'm here!" A squeaky voice came from behind her, and Willowpaw bounced into view. "Hi! Lilyheart, you're back!"

Lilyheart purred at the excited young cat. "Of course!" She waved her tail excitedly. "I have to train you at some point, don't I?"

"What should I do?" Featherfall asked, swallowing her bite of carp. "I've been resting enough- I need to stretch my legs today." The she-cat had caught whitecough earlier in leaf-bare, and had just recovered.

Lilyheart squinted at her, "You're sure you're okay? You can wait a couple more days if you'd like."

The gray she-cat shook her head. "No, I'm ready." She decided, getting to her paws. "So, deputy," Featherfall said, a new glint in her eyes. "Where am I patrolling today?"

Lilyheart straightened up and began giving orders as more RiverClan gathered around or the sunset patrols. "And lastly," Lilyheart said, looking around. "Graystorm, take a few warriors and go fishing. Lionpaw, come with me."

After a goodbye to Graystorm, Lilyheart followed her apprentice into the marsh, scenting the air.

"What are we doing today, Lilyheart?" Willowpaw asked, bouncing on her paws. "Are we patrolling the borders? Fishing? _Fighting_?"

Lilyheart purred, "no, we're going forest hunting," she said finally, her whiskers twitching in amusement at Willowpaw wrinkled nose. "It's more fun than most of our warriors say!" Lilyheart said, tasting the air. There was a mouse nearby. "Trust me."

She crouched down, and signaled Willowpaw to do the same. The apprentice grumbled under her breath, but Lilyheart knew she wasn't truly unhappy. "Easy," Lilyheart warned as the younger cat brushed against a leaf. "Careful not to make a sound. Just like fishing, right?"

"Right," Willowpaw agreed, her precious grumpiness gone. She unsheathed her claws, focusing on the mouse that seemed to be a few fox-lengths away. "Now what?"

"Now we stalk it," Lilyheart said. She slowly began to creep forward, keeping her body lowered to the ground. "Absolute quiet." She muttered. She let her apprentice take the lead, and watched as the young cat drew closer to the prey.

Suddenly Willowpaw launched herself forward with a loud yowl, and Lilyheart tensed. The mouse looked up, and seeing Willowpaw, ran for cover. Lilyheart bounded forward and cut it off, killing the mouse with a clean bite to the neck.

"Very good!" She praised, curling her tail in delight.

"But I didn't catch it!" Willowpaw argued. She glared at her paws, as if they had betrayed her by not moving any faster.

"You scared it out of its hole right into my paws," Lilyheart corrected, blinking warmly at her apprentice. "Trust me, that's better than what I could do when I was your age." Images of her failing to hunt rabbits again and again flitted through her mind, and she purred. "You're doing quite well, Willowpaw."

The excitement returned to Willowpaw's eyes, and Lilyheart breathed a silent sigh of relief. The young cat could go through so many personalities in a heartbeat... it was _exhausting_.

"Oh, thank you, Lilyheart!" She said, and Lilyheart nodded at her, purring again.

"Now," said the older cat. She glanced slyly at her apprentice, "Would you like to try for a squirrel this time?"

...

The two RiverClan cats padded back to camp, weighed down by their prey. Lilyheart was carrying the mouse and a squirrel, while Willowpaw had her own prize- two more mice she'd caught all on his own. The sun was now sinking, and weariness was sinking into Lilyheart's bones.

"Great job today," she told her apprentice as the two dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. It was freshly stocked; Graystorm must've had a good catch. "Now go to sleep, Willowpaw." she added, knowing the apprentice had a tendency to sneak out.

Willowpaw had the decency to look embarrassed before she trotted away, over to the apprentice's den.

Graystorm's scent grew fresh, and Lilyheart turned around to find him waiting for her. "Hey," she greeted him, touching her nose to his muzzle. "You didn't have to wait for me."

Graystorm said nothing, but his eyes gleamed with affection as he followed her into the warriors den. They curled up together, and Lilyheart began sinking into sleep, the warmth of her mate beside her.


	33. Chapter 33

Shadewhisker was deep in thought. _I should just ask him. Ask him who my parents are. I mean, he can't hate me anymore then he already does right? Oh well. Here goes nothing._ The sleek brown she-cat stood up and padded confidently to the leaders den. "Frondstar?" She said, waiting outside of the large den.

"Ah, Shadewhisker. Just the cat I wanted to see," Frondstar growled, his voice dripping with venom. "Enter." He sounded crankier than usual, she realized. But it was too late to back out now..

The small she-cat walked into the den to see the leader, Strikeheart sitting beside him.. Shadewhisker shuffled her paws awkwardly. She trusted Strikeheart completely, but she wasn't sure if she wanted the older she-cat to know who her parents were just yet.

Luckily, or unluckily, perhaps, Frondstar dismissed Strikeheart and turned to Shadewhisker as the deputy walked out. "Strikeheart and I have been... talking." He began, "and we have decided when she retires you will take her place as deputy." His eyes flickered in anger, but he said nothing else.

Shadewhisker's eyes widened. "W-What?! O-Oh. Thank you." She forced herself to dip her head respectfully to him but looked up quickly. "I also wanted to ask you something, Frondstar. When you mentioned that I came from WindClan..." She paused, studying his emotionless muzzle carefully. "Who are my parents?"

Frondstar laughed. "Your parents?!" He fixed her with a look full of glee. "Your parents gave you away."

Shadewhisker stared at him. "Y-You're lying."

Frondstar grinned, "not lying. I went to WindClan camp in the dead of night to take one of the kits that I had heard they recently had. ShadowClan had none of their own, and I had to do something. My Clan needed a kit," he laughed again. "So I crept into the nursery and there was three kits. There was a bigger tom that I was planning on taking, there was a normal-looking kit, and then you. The small sickly one. Just when I was grabbing the bigger one your mother woke up, but instead of waking up the rest of the clans she decided that she would give me you. She thought you wouldn't last the night."

Frondstar scoffed. "My worst mistake was accepting you. I should have just killed your mother and took the large kit."

Shadewhisker felt heavy on her small paws, her mind was spinning. _That means... but it can't be_. "W-What were their names?" She asked quietly. _They hadn't wanted her?_

Frondstar laughed. "Their names? Stormwind and Sootstripe."

Shadewhisker stared at the ground. She _knew_ those warriors. "I'm... I'm Hawkstar's sister. I have a brother, I have a _brother_ , a sister and _parents_!"

He frowned. "Yes, parents that gave you away." Shadewhisker sat still for a heartbeat, completely processing the information.

"I have to tell Hawkstar!" She bolted out of the leaders den and ran. She didn't stop until she was out of camp and near the WindClan border. _I hope he's here, please Starclan, let me be lucky. I need to talk to him, my brother_. Shadewhisker looked around into WindClan territory.

She was about to head into it when a patrol came towards her, Shadewhisker narrowed her eyes to see a large grey tabby tom in the lead. _Yes_! She couldn't believe her luck.

Hawkstar neared her, confused. He waved at the patrol to stay behind as he went to greet her. "Hey Shadewhisker. Do you need something?" Shadewhisker nodded frantically and glanced at the rest of the cats on the patrol. There was a small she-cat who was most likely an apprentice. She was glaring at Shadewhisker, hate shining in her almost-pink-amber eyes.

The small brown she-cat looked back at Hawkstar, her plea clear. "You all head back, I'll catch up with you. The cats nodded at their leader's order and headed off, the she-cat with odd eyes glancing back at her warily.

"Thank you. I need you talk to you, but I was hoping, uh, Petaldust would be here too." Shadewhisker said, remembering what Hawkstar's sister was named. _Our sister_ , she corrected herself.

He cocked his head. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Shadewhisker took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I found out who my parents are... er- turns out we share them."

Hawkstar looked very confused for a few seconds before his features morphed into shock, then happiness, then slight pity but it disappeared so quickly Shadewhisker wasn't sure if she had imagined it. "Oh my StarClan! That's amazing, Shadewhisker! You're my sister! This is great! You'll have to meet Petaldust and-"

"And m- our parents?!" Shadewhisker asked excitedly. The pity in his eyes was back.

Hawkstar sighed. "I don't know if that's such a great idea..."

"Wh-What?! Why?"

He stared at the ground. "Because... they aren't bad cats but... they didn't want kits. You, Petaldust and I were an accident. And they aren't the best parents. They normally tend to just ignore us." He sighed. "Petaldust and I have come to terms with it but I don't want them to hurt you."

Shadewhisker tail drooped. "Yeah I know, you've told me. I was just thinking that maybe-... never mind. Thanks Hawkstar. I'll see you tomorrow at the gathering." She tried to smile, but it was obviously forced.

Hawkstar nodded, gave her ear a quick lick, and the two said their goodbyes. The brown she-cat padded back to ShadowClan slowly, taking everything in.

 _I have a brother, a sister and parents that didn't want me. Hawkstar has always been like a brother to me, so what exactly am I gaining right now? Well, I have a sister now._ Shadewhisker smiled. _Yeah, and I get to meet her for the first time tomorrow! Wait, no. Not the first time. I saved her from Brackenwing didn't I? She seemed kinda quiet there. I wonder what we'll have in common._

Shadewhisker then proceeded to spend the rest of the day thinking abut her new family, and hunting, only giving herself more questions then answers. _Oh well, eventually all will be revealed... I hope._


	34. Chapter 34

Hawkstar felt the breath leave his body as he landed on the large oak tree, using all of his strength in order to land on his paws and not flop onto his belly. He pulled himself up with a silent groan, standing higher to look down on the island. WindClan was apparently the first ones there; and he wondered what was keeping the others. The moon was already high in the sky, and usually most of the Clans would have been here by now.

Just as he thought this, he scented more cats. His head snapped up as ThunderClan raced into the clearing, and Hawkstar saw with a jolt of surprise that Leopardstep was leading them all. _What is she doing?_ He wondered, starting to pace. _Is Stormstar okay? What's happened?_

"Hi," Leopardstep panted heavily as she clawed her way up the tree to sit beside him. "How're you?"

"Where's Stormstar?" Hawkstar asked, ignoring the question.

She sighed, shaking her head with an all-too-familiar weariness. "Where do you think?" She said finally, grief shadowing her eyes. "He died protecting the nursery from more dogs.." Leopardstar, He realized, sighed again. "What's happening to the Clans, Hawkstar? Why are all these creatures attacking?"

"Shadewhisker's my sister," he blurted out, perhaps just to stop her from asking questions he couldn't answer. "Her parents were mine- Frondstar told her just yesterday."

Leopardstar looked at him and he saw her trying to forget her own worries. "That's great, Hawkstar," she said, reaching up to press her forehead against his for a heartbeat. "I'm happy for you two."

"Er- how's Sharpfrost?" Hawkstar asked, mostly to keep the subject away from troubles. "I haven't seen him recently- which is odd, he's usually patrolling around the same time I am."

Leopardstar looked troubled, and deeply so. "I think he's avoiding me," she admitted, suddenly finding the bark beneath their paws very interesting.

Hawkstar wanted to ask why, but more Clans had arrived. Dapplestar and Finstar joined them on top of the tree, and Leopardstar had to quickly explain again. The two leaders added their sorrow for Stormstar's passing, but neither had anything else to say until ShadowClan bounded in.

Frondstar wove his way up, fixing them all with an icy stare. "I've heard what happened to Stormstar," he growled, interrupting Leopardstar's initial news. "Let's just get started." Hawkstar could see his friends far below him, and he noticed Shadewhisker trying to make her way over to Petaldust. His red tabby sister was heading away from the group, however, and he hoped Shadewhisker would get a chance to talk to her.

"Cats of all Clans!" Finstar stood, his SkyClan heritage giving him perfect balance on the tipsy branch. "The Gathering has begun!" The cats below started to settle down, and Hawkstar looked up at the sky, pleased that it was clear. It would not do for an argument to break out... not when he had such to say.

He was the last to share news. Leopardstar's has just finished, with the Clans below still muttering about Stormstar's death.

"I bring a warning," Hawkstar began, shifting uncomfortably under the eyes of five Clans. "All of us have suffered recently- wether it be dogs, badgers, foxes-" He stopped, swallowing as he tried to remember how he wanted to end this gloomy speech. "And we _need_ to figure out what's going on."

"We don't want another near extinction of the Clans," Leopardstar stood again, giving Hawkstar a reassuring look. He felt slight relief; she would stand with him. "Hawkstar is right," she said, raising her voice. "We need to work together to save the Clans from whatever's going to happen!"

"I agree." Now Dapplestar stood. Hawkstar could see pride gleam in Lilyheart's eyes as she gazed at her mother. "Something Bad is going on; my medicine cat has had worrying dreams for many moons now, and StarClan has been no help as of yet." There was no fear in the RiverClan leader's gaze, just determination.

"What kind of terror could it be," Finstar spoke up, the smaller tom voicing every cat's thoughts. "That even StarClan cannot prevent it?" He sighed, and suddenly Hawkstar realized how old the SkyClan leader was. "I will stand with you."

Frondstar watched them all speak, his harsh amber gaze giving away nothing to what he was feeling. His tail flicked, once, and then nothing. He stood, pushing Hawkstar aside with a growl. The other leaders let him pass, and he stood on the very end of the branch, his claws unsheathed and digging deep into the bark. He looked down at the Clan cats once more, before opening his jaws to speak.

But they would never know what he was going to say.

The wind shifted suddenly, and Hawkstar gagged as many new scents attacked his nostrils. Down below, he could see the rest of the Clans starting to smell it too. " _Ugh_ ," Leopardstar wrinkled her nose. "What is that?"

Words had left his brain, however, and Hawkstar watched as creatures of all kinds began showing themselves from the shadows, all around the clearing. The Clan cats pressed together tightly, claws unsheathing as they got ready to defend their elders and Clanmates. "What is this?" Finstar muttered beside him, the reddish tom's pelt spiking in terror.

 _There were foxes_ , Hawkstar realized. _There were dogs, too. And rats, and badgers. StarClan, what is happening?_

Yowls of panic started to greet his ears, and he jumped down from the branch, the other leaders following him. They stood on the roots where the deputies usually sat, staring over the heads of the Clan cats as the creatures advanced slowly on them.

There was no attack, however, and Hawkstar's pelt itched in fear and anticipation. _What was going on?_

And then the lines of animals parted, making way for a single body to show themselves from the shadows. His breath caught in his throat, and his claws sank deep into the roots below as Hawkstar struggled to make sense of what was happening.

The cat was Petaldust.

 _The cat was Petaldust.._

 _Petaldust_ stood with one particularly large dog beside her, narrowing her eyes as she swept her gaze around the clearing. It was silent for a long, long moment, or maybe that was just Hawkstar freezing up. Nevertheless, it was another few heartbeats before anyone spoke. Petaldust (his sister, his _sibling_ ) locked her gaze on him for another second, but merely blinked coldly and turned away.

"This is going to be easy," she said, finally speaking up. She rose herself up to her full height, which, really, was not that tall, but the dogs and foxes flanking her sides made her even more intimidating. Raising her voice so that everyone could hear her, she began. "No harm will come to any of you, yet, if you cooperate." Her eyes slid over Hawkstar again, and he had the creeping feeling she wasn't including the leaders of Clans in this arrangement.

"What are you doing?" Frondstar roared to life, and Hawkstar was sure the ShadowClan leader was going to doom them all. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Silence," Petaldust didn't even look at him. She yawned, seeming unbothered, before continuing. "Any cat who wishes to join us, may." She gave a small snort, "we're not all fearsome creatures, don't worry. In fact, all of you have Clanmates who are on my side; I can say that for certain."

Hawkstar's paws felt hollow; how could that many cats turn on their Clanmates, their _families_? _How could she?_ He thought, saddened beyond belief. _How can she do this?_

"Anyone?" The kind of sadistic expression on her muzzle was enough to make his stomach churn. "That's sad." She turned to one of the dogs standing beside her - Hawkstar felt ice in his heart - and flicked her tail.

The dog was large, tan and gray with small black eyes. It bounded forward- causing throngs of cats to leap out of the way, towards the tree roots where Hawkstar, Leopardstar, and the rest of the Clan leaders still stood. Hawkstar flinched backwards, but there was nowhere to go- the tree pressed in on his flanks. A quick glance to his sides revealed the other leaders trapped in a similar way.

The dog came closer, until Hawkstar's throat started to burn at the awful scent it carried. He had no doubt that if the circumstances were different, the creature would have been torn apart in moments by the sheer number of cats watching, but most were still too shocked to do anything but stand there. The dog reached them, and stood up straight, staring at the leaders of Clans with smoldering black eyes. And then... and then..

And then, incredibly, _impossibly_ , it spoke. "Of which you go by Finstar?" It asked, and the ground fell out from beneath Hawkstar's paws. The accent was rough, and the words weren't in all the right order, but the fact was that the dog spoken to them.

"Him!" Frondstar is the first to get over the shock (a _DOG_ is talking!) and he stepped to the side, revealing the smaller SkyClan leader.

"Wai-" Finstar can't even form a single word in the time the dog has snapped his neck. Hawkstar gaped, unable to do anything as the leader hit the ground, dead. Even if Finstar had had more than one life, it was clear that was not a wound StarClan could heal.

"Come, Drake," Petaldust said, when it became clear that the dog would not leave on his own accord. "We've done enough for now." And then she let out a series of noises Hawkstar was sure he'd heard before.. from foxes.

The dog snorted once more, but perhaps even more surprisingly, followed her instructions.

"This is the danger I present the five Clans with," Petaldust said, her gaze sweeping through the clearing. "I am interested to see what the retaliation is."

Flicking her tail once more, the older dog by her side barked orders in a different language and the creatures surrounding them began to fall back into the shadows leading off the island.

The dog stood by her side, and was soon the only other creature left as Petaldust surveyed the damage. "I bid you goodnight," she said, and Hawkstar shivered as she started to pad after her army, throwing one more threat over her shoulder.

" _We will meet again, and soon."_


End file.
